Ultimate Mission
by Writer207
Summary: Chaos has never been this organized and our heroes can't handle it alone. The Davenports find out about Mighty Med and they get dragged into a world they never knew. And this new world leads to the most exciting mission yet: to save the world side by side with the superheroes they never thought of as real. AU, one-sided Skoliver
1. Prologue

**Hello, people, and welcome to my first Mighty Med/Lab Rats cross-over! I'm very excited about this story, and I hope you'll like to reading as much as I like writing it. Also, this will be a little AU, taking place after Lab Rats episode "Armed and Dangerous" and Mighty Med episode "Future tense". I got the idea before Rise of the Secret Soldiers even existed. ****That's all there is to say now, so just enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

_It sure is dark in here._

Yep, you're right. That's a supervillain in custody thinking this. But then again, what else was there to do but to think when they found a way to immobilize you, to take away your powers and leave you to rot away in the darkness.

How often had Wi-Fi already thought this? How often had Wi-Fi just wondered about the darkness of his prison?

Off course, there wasn't much to think about. The only things he could think about were the darkness of his prison cell in the USB-stick and about his work. He had made his hobby out of his work, which is, off course, stealing information and placing it on the internet, selling it to the villains who could pay him the minimum price of 75.000 dollar. That was what he was best at – stealing important information. In fact, it was his hobby. Oh, and being stealthy enough not to get caught. Being able to turn molecular structures into their binary counterparts and transfer them into any digital equipment was a very useful power he used all the time. It was faster than travelling by… by the fastest vehicle in the world, faster than that. He almost had gotten to the super-secret superhero files at the Mighty Med, but they caught him and put him in this prison.

Then there was this idiot teenager who was at the Mighty Med for some reason and foolishly freed him. He, again, was very close of reaching those superhero files. He came close, too close, and then they lured him into a trap with pictures of bridges instead of superhero files. Immediately after realizing his mistake, he was pulled back in his USB-prison, where he could do nothing but think and be immobilized, unable to use any of his powers, unable to do anything at all except thinking.

Although he disliked his current position, he absolutely hated it when he was interrogated. And he was interrogated a lot of time. They just plugged in his prison to a computer and made sure not to press CTRL, ALT and F8. They all knew those were the buttons he needed to escape. Those who interrogated him never pressed any buttons. When he felt how the USB-stick was plugged in again, they were going to interrogate him again.

He was glad there was something more than darkness to be seen. Yet, as he looked from the screen to the outside world, it still was rather dark. Figures. There were few lights who barely gave enough light to see the entire room. There was one person, but Wi-Fi couldn't see his (her?) face. He only knew this person was staying silent, as if he (she?) was looking at some sort of exhibition.

Wi-Fi, though quite vain and self-absorbed, didn't like the position he was in. He wasn't a freaking animal in a zoo!

"Who are you?" Oh, it was nice to hear his own voice again! "Where am I?"

"You could be a little nicer to your savior." Okay, so his captor was a man. Makes sense – most villains were male. It was very hard to find a female villain these days. He tried to look better at this man's face. Yet, it was covered with something Wi-Fi couldn't identify. The closest he got was a mask or blanket. If he tried to keep his identity a secret, he was doing a great job.

Wow, wait a second! Savior?

"So you got me out of Mighty Max? Great, thanks," he said, "but I wouldn't call you my savior. And, er, would you let me out? Control, alt, F8. I've got some work to do." Yeah, he really needed to make up to the lost time. There hasn't been any new information on his website for a while an if he wanted to keep living the dream, he really needed to steal more information which the heroes could buy. Maybe he'd go for Titanio's current hide-out? He dislike Titanio enough to sell the location of his hide-out.

"Yes, you do." Now the villain was curious. Either the mystery man agreed with him, or there was a deeper meaning to these three simple words. Wi-Fi started to get more irritated and curious with every passing second. It was clear this mystery man was a villain, so why wouldn't he let him go? They were colleagues, they had to have each other's backs. They were supposed to help each other. But apparently, this man had different rules.

"Okay, man, what's your deal? Do you want a discount? You'll get it with the next three purchases if you let me go. Control, alt, F8."

"I already heard you the first time," the man said, intimidating enough to make Wi-Fi shut up, "I've got a job for you."

Did I mention he also takes jobs from others for a minimum wage of 50.000 dollar per day?

Wi-Fi's curious side showed up again. He dropped the irritated attitude, and would – starting from now – be a little nicer to his potential new customer. Maybe he'd give him more than 50.000 dollars per day if he acted a little nicer. He leaned closer to the man, as close as the computer allowed it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"How long have you been in there?" Wi-Fi rose an eyebrow.

"June 30, 2014. What did I miss?" He was afraid to miss anything. There were always opportunities to take, and any missed opportunity was a big loss.

"Only a few months," Wi-Fi sighed relieved, " But there is something you should know. One month after you got yourself captured, it was revealed three bionic people exist." Wi-Fi shrugged. Bionic people? Was that guy making fun of him? Bionic people, half human half robot, they weren't too surprising – just think of Megahertz. He wouldn't be surprised, only very angry someone stole his idea. Wi-Fi decided to think this guy was lying and he crossed his arms.

"So? What am I supposed to do? They're just human. They're Normos." And Wi-Fi wasn't doing business with Normos; he liked to keep the normal civilians out of his work unless they pay him 1.000.000 dollar. Then he'd do something to physically hurt them. He had no trouble stealing information or money from them, as long as they didn't physically suffer any wounds.

"They're Normos with chips in the back of their necks." And now Wi-Fi cared more about it, only because he heard the word 'chips', "Those chips allow them to do incredible things. They're stronger, faster, smarter than the average human. And they can do more than just that."

"I get it. You want me to see if I can implant a virus." Wi-Fi had not expected the man would be furious.

"No!" the man yelled, "I want you to take them over. That chip allows them to be controlled by someone. And I want that person to be me." A sly grin appeared on Wi-Fi's face. Now he got where this was going.

"I see. You're going to use them for your evil plans – if you have them, off course." The man nodded. Okay, taking over bionic people. Why not? Everything's possible in this crazy place we call earth; crazy enough for superheroes and villains to exist, and apparently bionic people as well.

"I'll take the job," Wi-Fi said. "But I'll have to do some research, so it might take a while. I'll do it for… let's say 70.000 dollars."

"60.000 dollar," the man argued. Wi-Fi shook his head.

"65.000 dollar. That's the lowest I'll go."

"It's a compromise. We have a deal." Wi-Fi nodded. They had come to an agreement. Man, this is the best rescue he could imagine! He was freed and he immediately made a deal for 65.000 dollar. This couldn't get any better.

Or maybe it could.

"I can't work from my prison. Control, alt…"

"I'll do it! Stop saying that!" the mystery man's gloved hands typed in the code, and Wi-Fi was free. It was such an incredible feeling. Okay, he might just be standing in a room that wasn't digital, but if you were trapped in a USB-stick prison for several months, what'd you feel?

When he turned around to thank the man once more for getting him out, he noticed the man was gone. There was no trace of the man, but the computer still stood in place, along with a chair. Wi-Fi considered this the man's parting gift and part of the payment; he was keeping the computer.

The freed villain immediately sat down and researched 'bionic people' on Google.


	2. Mission surprises

**Here's the next chapter of this story! As much as I loved writing Wi-Fi, he's not going to appear for a while. On the other side, now we'll meet part of the main characters! Also, the trailer of this story is on my profile - who knows, maybe there are some hints about the plot in it... And ****now, as usual, I'll respond to my reviewers:**

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! I'm not going to tell you who it is, yet - could be any villain from the Lab Rats and Mighty Med universe. _

_TKDP: Hey, they're not being controlled yet. And I'm sure you'll find this interesting. Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Wi-Fi could easily hack into their chips, so he's been my first choice for tertiary villain._

_basketball2648: Like I told LabRatsWhore, it could be any villain from the Lab Rats and Mighty Med universe. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531: Thanks for reviewing! This most certainly will be very interesting. The mystery man will be revealed when... I don't even know when, but it sure is going to be an interesting journey to learn the identity of the villain who hired Wi-Fi._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

People were screaming loudly. Men, women and children ran away from the danger behind them, carrying the few possessions, the danger coming closer every second. The authorities had given the order that everyone had to be evacuated, but that order came too late. Only a small percentage was evacuated when the fire reached the houses, spreading miraculously fast, destroying everything in its path. The firemen already let the people know there weren't enough of them to keep the fire under control, and they still had to wait at least half an hour before reinforcements would show up. In the meantime, they had to try to stop the fire, to stop destroying houses and tried to keep the destruction to a minimum.

This is where the Lab Rats come in.

Some firemen suggested to call the three bionic superheroes, because they knew they needed the help. They knew everything the bionics have done for them in the past and thought their bionics powers could be of use. Luckily, Mr. Davenport let them go on that mission – they couldn't keep going on missions in secret and they wanted to help the firemen and people living there. After putting on their missions suits, they arrived at the flames within three minutes.

When one of the firemen saw the three bionic celebrities had arrived, he ran to his boss to inform him they had arrived. The task of Adam, Bree and Chase was simple. They had to help these firemen to make sure the fire didn't spread too much until the reinforcements came. Or, if they could do it, they could try to make an end to it. The reinforcements wouldn't be needed anymore, but at least they'd know the three bionics heroes could get the job done.

The three Davenports started immediately after arriving.

"Bree , go check out how large the area is." Chase told her. if they knew how large the burning area was, Bree could try and create a vacuum, sucking all air out of that environment. Fire didn't last without oxygen, and that vacuum would pull all oxygen out of the area. And if that wouldn't work, there was always Adam's pressurized lung capacity to blow some flames away.

Bree left, and she came back a few seconds later. "Very large." Chase nodded. Off course he couldn't count on Bree to tell him the exact size of the area. Luckily he'd seen it on the news, and he could say approximately how big this area was. And because it was such a big area, he couldn't risk Bree to create a vacuum. They had to count on Adam's pressurized lung capacity to keep the flames from spreading.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Chase began, "Adam, you're going to help the firemen. If there is something they can't handle, you use your super breath and blow the fire out. Bree, you're going to check if there's still anyone trapped in one of the houses. If you find someone, bring them here immediately. I will be…"

But Adam wasn't really paying attention when Chase was telling them what they had to do – he knew he'd better listen, but he didn't want to do that. Out of boredom, he looked up to the sky, trying to watch the stars. And apparently, he had looked up at the right moment. Adam might not see the stars, but something flew over their heads and Adam had recognized who it was. He gasped out loud.

"Guys… I think I saw Tecton!" Bree and Chase looked at each other. Adam (and Leo) talked enough about Tecton for the two of them to know what he was talking about.

"The superhero Tecton?" Bree asked, and Adam enthusiastically nodded his head. Chase sighed. Adam read too much comic books.

"It probably wasn't Tecton," Chase said. "He's a superhero, and superheroes don't exist, so he doesn't exist either. It probably was just a big bird."

"You mean, like a big red bird with blonde hair flying by at the speed of light?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Chase replied, irritated, "that's exactly what I mean." Then, he focused on the mission at hand – stop the fire from spreading until the reinforcements have arrived or until the fire was completely stopped. Whichever came first. Adam groaned. Why wouldn't they believe him? He was certain it was Tecton. I mean, who else could fly through the air in red spandex without getting noticed by most people.

He turned his head to the flames and noticed there was something. He saw a black silhouette of a man (or woman) in the fire, and this person walked closer to them. somehow, Adam had a bad feeling about this. He tapped Chase's shoulder. "What is it now?" Chase said, irritated. They needed to focus on the mission, not on a hero who didn't exist.

Adam pointed at the black silhouette in the flames. He still walked closer, going faster as if he was running towards them. None of the siblings said anything as the strange man stepped out of the danger zone, only now seeing the three siblings. He had a black leather coat with one sleeve on his left arm. His right arm was naked, but with cybernetics. On the left side of his face were also cybernetics. And this man wasn't very happy to see the three.

"C'mon! Not you three again!" the man exclaimed, annoyed. Apparently, he had already seen and/or met them. this was weird, because the three bionics could not remember meeting this man.

"Who are you?" Chase asked, and he got his answer. Only, it wasn't the man who answered.

"I know who he is," Adam said, and he approached the man. The strange man let Adam approach. This could be an easy victory again and as long as he could keep his archenemy out of this, he would continue his rampage. As soon as Adam was close to this man, he got totally excited. "Oh my gosh, you're Megahertz. I'm such a big fan! Can I have your autograph?" Megahertz was close to sighing – how many times did this kid already say those words? In order to get rid of Adam, Megahertz could only find one solution: punch him in the stomach. Adam flew back ten meters and didn't get up immediately. Bree rushed to her brother, but Chase remained on his place, looking at Megahertz, who was loudly complaining.

"That's already the fourth time you asked it!" Chase frowned. The fourth time? Adam could not have asked this 'Megahertz' for his autograph for the fourth time, since this is only the first time they've seen the guy. But it was clear to him that Megahertz was the cause of the fire. Therefore, this guy had to be taken down.

Megahertz laughed when he saw that the youngest bionic was getting ready to fight him. "You gotta be kidding me! I kicked your butt last time! Do you really think you can stop me now?" still with a smile on his face, Megahertz aimed at Chase with his arms, which transformed into two cannons. You could see on Chase's face that he had not expected those cannons to appear.

No second later, two small missiles flew towards Chase. Bree rushed at her brother and pulled Chase at the side so he wouldn't be hit. At the same time, something was falling out of the sky, landing on the ground and stopping the missiles Megahertz has fired. When the three bionics looked up, another man had arrived. He had, as Adam already said, a red costume and blonde hair.

"You should know better," Tecton said, "these three are under my protection." Megahertz's cannons disappeared. He was ticked off by the fact Tecton managed to find him. He'd probably better eliminated the bionics when he had the chance instead of letting the oldest come too close. Megahertz threw a ball of electricity at Tecton, who easily dodged it. With one stomp on the ground from Tecton, the ground startled to tremble and Megahertz fell. This gave Tecton the time to turn to the Davenport siblings.

"Don't worry, kids; I'll take it from here." Chase wasn't very happy to hear this. It was their mission, not Tecton's. They were supposed to help the people, to save them, and not some middle-aged fan dressed up as Tecton. He turned to his siblings.

"Did he just call us kids?" He said as Adam got back up.

"Don't worry about that!" Bree said, "We need to help the firemen. It looks like he's got this." Chase looked at the two fighting men and wanted to believe that this guy dressed as Tecton could get the job done. If not, they'd have to interfere. But for now, they left the two fighting dudes and continued to do their jobs.

They helped wherever they could. Bree ran through the area, looking for any victims in the debris and the flames. She entered multiple buildings, seeing many dead and little survivors. The few survivors she found were brought to the edge of the flame sea and were brought to the hospital with an ambulance. Adam ran around at the edge helped the firemen to push back the flames. His super breath was welcome and slowly, the flames didn't go any further thanks to Adam, but it still was hard to keep it under control. Chase helped wherever he was needed for something to do. There actually wasn't much he could do, but he helped wherever help was required.

After one exhausting half an hour, the reinforcements finally came: firemen from neighboring districts, to help extinguish the flames. The three bionic siblings weren't really needed anymore, but they did stay for another half an hour to see if the fire didn't spread any more. It didn't, and thus they were called back home by Mr. Davenport. Normally, it'd be Leo who communicates with them, but he had caught the flu and had to rest this evening.

But before they left, Adam wanted to see Megahertz and Tecton once again. He went to the place where they first saw him, his siblings reluctantly following him. Yet, they couldn't find anyone there. And if the two had ever been there, there wasn't any trace of their battle.

"Where'd they go?" Adam asked, saddened. He really hoped they'd stay around to give him their autograph. Bree walked up to Adam.

"That doesn't matter," she said, "Let's go home." They walked away from the place, but Chase kept standing. He shook his head, looking at the place where they had been.

"It doesn't make sense," Chase eventually said when Bree wondered why he wasn't coming with them. "Superheroes don't exist. Megahertz said he had met us four times, but this was only the first time we've ever seen him. Then later Tecton says we're under his protection, but such an agreement has never been made. This just doesn't add up." His siblings remained silent. They had no idea what was going on, either.

"Maybe Mr. Davenport is keeping secrets from us," Adam said.

"He wouldn't do that." Bree said, convinced that Mr. Davenport would not keep secrets from them again. Yet, Chase shook his head.

"He lied to us before, like the time he lied to us about Douglas," he said, "We don't know how many other secrets he has. It is possible he's keeping another one from us." His siblings remained silent again. He did have a point. What kind of secrets did he keep? And why didn't they know that, if superheroes were real, they could run into them any time?

And they went home after an exhausting mission, ready to ask Mr. Davenport some questions.


	3. Classified

**And I'm back with the next chapter. I'm certain you're al wondering what's going on, but for now I won't answer those questions because it's time to go to the Mighty Med to see if things are running smoothly. This chapter's also a little shorter, but who cares about the lenght of a chapter? But before we can see how Horace's doing, I'm going to reply to the reviews you left behind:**

_basketball2648: Thanks for reviewing! I think it's safe to say they know each other. Gotta wait to see what Davenport does when they ask those questions._

_PurpleNicole531__: Adam wouldn't be Adam if he wouldn't ask for the autograph. And who knows, maybe there are more secrets? Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! Tecton does not erase memories, but someone else does, and I'm not sure Mr. Davenport wants to give them answers. _

_TKDP: Adam just happened to look up and recognized it as Tecton. Well, the Lab Rats were news because they're the first bionics, so they should've seen them on TV. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! We'll know soon whether Mr. Davenport keeps secrets again. For now, you'll have to put up with Horace._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

This just had to be one of the busiest nights ever at the Mighty Med.

During nights like these, Horace wished he'd get a raise. And even if he didn't, he really deserved the extra money. It had been busier than ever in the hospital – as if all supervillains had decided to simultaneously attack tonight. This obviously meant that almost all heroes had to fight the bad guys and they won or lost and some eventually ended up with serious injuries. He even had to ask Kaz and Oliver to stay a few more hours to help him, and they accepted his offer – Oliver was a little reluctant, though, but he did stay. They went home just ten minutes ago, leaving him to take care of the heroes with the help of those who had a night shift.

But luckily, the situation was under control. A lot of heroes only had minor injuries and could leave immediately after finding out they were practically fine, like Tecton. He only had a few scratches after his battle. But he's one of those heroes who always healed quickly. Yet, most of them had to stay, but the nurses and doctors who had a night shift could take care of it. And still, that didn't take away that Horace didn't need to help wherever he could. There were at least three heroes in a critical situation and they were under constant surveillance.

Horace's phone rang.

The chief of staff sighed irritated. Normally he liked talking to people in general because he loves talking, but he was kind of really very busy right now. But the person who was calling him either didn't know he was busy, or didn't know the meaning of the word busy. Horace had to listen to his ringtone for ten minutes before he decided he should pick it up. He'd have to say he was too busy to talk right now, or else this person would continue to bug him.

"Hello, this is Dr. Horace Diaz." He faked a smile and his cheerfulness. He didn't know who he was talking to because he didn't bothered to read the name.

"Hello Horace," said the voice on the other side, and now Horace's fake cheerfulness made place for real cheerfulness.

"Nice to talk to you again, Donald." Horace then said. He really needed to talk to Mr. Davenport again. Some of his machines needed a check-up.

"Feeling's mutual," Donald replied, "Listen, I've called you to talk about my children's latest mission. Adam told me they've met Tecton and Megahertz." Horace Diaz actually already knew this. Tecton told him when he arrived at the hospital and he had a phone call from Dr. Bridges, and they had a little fight about the fact that those bionic Normos should never meet the heroes again. Horace knew Dr. Bridges hates Normo heroes, as they crossed the line between the super world and the Normo world, and the bionics did the same. She luckily did not know Kaz and Oliver were Normos.

"Yeah, so I've heard. You did what you needed to do, didn't you?" He heard how Donald sighed at the other side of the line. Horace hoped that it meant that Donald did do what was necessary.

"Yes, I did. Say, isn't there a possibility I could tell them? People consider them as heroes, so shouldn't they know?" Horace sighed – he could've guessed Mr. Davenport would start to talk about that. If Horace were in charge, he would declare the three heroes and he could just say they signed a contract with MM comics to appear in those comic books and contact them for check-ups at the hospital, but it was Dr. Bridges who was in charge. And as long as she was in charge, she would never allow the three to appear in comic books and never allow them to set foot in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Donald," he began, "but we have to follow the rules. No Normo can know about Mighty Med."

"I know that," Donald then replied, and he sighed. "Alright. They won't know anything. I already—Douglas, not now!" Horace rose an eyebrow when he heard Donald Davenport say this. He decided to say anything until Mr. Davenport would address him again. Besides, the sounds on the other side of the line suggested that Donald was having a dispute with one Douglas right now.

"Douglas, no, I'm—This is important! Leave it! No, Douglas! Doug—" Horace just heard how Donald and this Douglas were wrestling to gain control of Donald's phone. Eventually, one of the two grabbed it and started to talk again. Finally!

"Hello, who are you?" said a voice Horace did not recognize. He assumed this was Douglas' voice. Besides, he could still say anything to Normos as long as he didn't reveal too much.

"I'm Dr. Horace Diaz. Who am I talking to?"

"Well, I'm Douglas, Donnie's brother, and I wanna know why he doesn't want to tell me what this conversation is about." Oh great, Donald's having trouble with a curious brother. Luckily, Horace Diaz knew just how to take care of this situation.

"Well, Douglas, I can assure you he just wanted you to leave him alone. You see, this is just plain business talk. We have some of his inventions in our possession which need a check-up. That's all. Now, can I continue this talk with your brother, please?"

It stayed silent for a short time, and then Donald Davenport was back on the phone. Luckily, Douglas had listened to the doctor. "Hey, it's me again. Sorry about Douglas." Horace nodded.

"It's okay. I didn't tell him anything about we've been talking about and neither should you!" Horace warned him.

"Trust me, this is just between you and me." Horace wanted to say something, but Davenport just had to add something to it. "He's gone. What did you tell him?"

"I convinced him it was just plain business talk." Donald stayed silent at his side of the line, so Horace continued. "Now, let's discuss the usual: telling you that your bionic kids can't know about this place and about superheroes and villains being real."

"Can't I vouch for them?" Donald suggested, "I mean, I know Chase and Bree would keep it a secret, but I am willing to take responsibility when Adam messes up."

"Again, I'm sorry, but we can't allow it. If Dr. Bridges found out your children know the secret, she will definitely cube them. And with them, I mean you and your kids."

"Me! Why me, I've been keeping this secret for a long time!"

"Yes, but she will hold you responsible and part of the problem. You see, she isn't exactly fond of Normos and if you make one mistake, you get cubed. But don't worry; I'm dealing with the same problem. If I make one mistake, I'll be fired."

"But you're not gonna get cubed when you mess up!"

"Okay, then we're not dealing with the same problem." Horace eventually admitted. He knew Donald was about to hang up, but there still was one more thing he should take care of.

"One more thing: I'd like to thank you again for your inventions on behalf of the entire staff. Your inventions have made it easier to help our heroes. But I must say some of them have started to malfunction. I know it can't be the villain Wi-Fi because he is still locked up in his prison, so do you mind coming over for a check-up?"

"Okay, I'll come. I'm free until next Monday, so I can stay as long as I need to be. I'll come tomorrow."

"That's great! I'll book a room in one of the best hotels of the city! But you'll have to pay for it." Off course Mr. Davenport would have to pay for it. Horace couldn't afford a room in the hotel, but billionaire Donald Davenport could.

"Yeah, I'll pay for it. I'll see you tomorrow evening, if everything's alright."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, Mr. Davenport." Horace hung up and continued to work. Eventually, he ended up getting some sleep at two AM. It had been one of the busiest nights in the hospital and just for this night, he was going to ask a raise. He really deserved and needed it.


	4. Missing memories

**Welcome to the third chapter (not counting prologue). We're back with the Lab Rats! What did Davenport tell them? How did the three bionic kids react? Wel, you'll find out in this chapter - sort of. Anyway, let's go to the reviews and then you'll know what Donald is (not) telling our favorite bionic superheroes:**

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! Bridges is his boss, so I don't think he'll get a raise. They'll meet eventually - now you only need to know how..._

_PurpleNicole531: Douglas looks like the type of guy who would take his brother's phone to know why the conversation is classified. Let's find out if the secret will be exposed in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, someone should do that - but not now. She needs to live. Besides, she's the boss and could easily talk her way out of it._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

When Bree woke up the next morning, she remembered tonight's dream.

Okay, her dream might not have been long, but it did have a lot of detail and she still remembered everything of it, even the tiniest detail. Normally, she forgot what it was about in ten minutes, but today was different. She did remember somehow.

The dream had been very weird and the proof that she had been listening to too much conversations between Adam and Leo about superheroes. They were on a mission, the same mission as last evening. People running away in panic, flames everywhere, … the scenery from last night was the scenery from her dream. Then, a dark silhouette emerged from the flames. This dark figure appeared to be the villain named Megahertz. She and her brothers tried to stop him, especially Chase, but the superhero Tecton showed up and saved the day. They left the two fictional characters to fight and helped the firemen.

That was, in short, her dream. And, to be honest, she didn't really like it.

She and her brothers stepped out of their capsules. She was sure she would not tell her brothers about her dream, because they'd think she actually started to care about superheroes. Chase walked out, knowing he'd pass his science test again today, as usual. Adam had a big smile on his face as he left his capsule.

"Man, I had the awesomest dream ever!" he said. Please don't look at the mistake Adam made with the adjective. It's Adam, after all, "It was the mission from yesterday, but with Tecton and Megahertz! My favorite part was when Megahertz almost hit you with his cannons." He looked at Chase when he said this. Now the oldest bionic wished Tecton had showed up after the cannons did their job and Chase was hit.

Bree was surprised when her older brother had said this. In her dream, Megahertz also almost hit Chase with his cannons - she could intervene before he got hurt. She now wanted to know if Adam had the same dream as she did. Adam had asked Megahertz for an autograph and he was hurt in the process.

"He did punch you," Bree said.

"He didn't hit me that hard." Adam said in his defense. Chase looked from Bree to Adam and back to Bree. How did she know that happened in Adam's dream? He wanted to know this before he'd reveal those things also happened in the dream he had last night.

"It was his dream, how do you know that happened?" Chase asked. Bree shrugged.

"Because I apparently had the same dream as Adam." Okay, Bree had admitted she had the same dream. Chase realized something wasn't right since the three of them had the same dream. He could not remember Tecton and Megahertz being present there. He did not even remember how the mission ended! Something weird was going on here, and his siblings deserved to know.

"So did I!" Chase had to admit, "Do you know what that means?"

"Aliens are telling us they will invade our world dressed up as heroes and villains!" Bree and Chase looked at Adam when he said this. Off course he was wrong.

"No," Chase then said, "it means that the dream might be real."

Bree folded her arms. "Since when do you believe heroes are real?"

"I do not," Chase said in response –_ please, superheroes do not exist, period,_ "I remember from yesterday evening that we went on that mission and that we helped the firemen, but that's it. I don't even remember going home." That was true. He did not remember going home or falling asleep. It was as if he just helped the firemen and immediately woke up a few minutes ago.

"I remember what happened." Adam said. Now Chase was surprised. How could Adam remember if even Chase could not?

"Well, then what happened yesterday?" Chase asked. Adam started to sum up what he remembered.

"We woke up, had breakfast, went to school, …"

"I mean yesterday _evening_." The youngest bionic said, sounding a little irritated.

"Oh… yeah, I don't remember any of it after helping those firemen." Yeah, his siblings could've expected that answer. Off course Adam wouldn't remember coming home if his siblings did not have such memories either. There were still a few questions which needed to be answered. Why couldn't they remember coming home? Did something – or someone – mess up and now they didn't remember it? And because they don't remember it, how were their memories erased? They weren't controlled again, were they?

"So," Bree began talking to Chase, getting back to the topic, "your theory is that the dream we had is the memory of what happened yesterday evening, with or without heroes?"

"I'm not entirely sure," the youngest bionic said, "but it is a possibility. The only possibility we have now."

"Yeah," Adam said, "but then we still don't know what made us forget."

"Or who erased our memories." Bree added.

"Mr. Davenport." Chase then said. To him, the only person who could have erased their memory was either Douglas or Mr. Davenport, both for unknown reasons or in order to keep secrets. And Donald was the one who had kept most secrets from them (even if it was to protect them) so it probably was him who made sure they had forgotten what happened next. That, or it could be someone else when they were on their way back home. But until they were sure Donald (or Douglas) hadn't erased their memories, they could not leave the house to look for whoever erased their memories.

The siblings quickly made a plan: they were going to ask Mr. Davenport about it when they were ready to go upstairs, eat breakfast and ask their questions before going to school. Getting ready for school went rather quick, and soon they were already upstairs. They saw Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo sitting around the table. If Leo was feeling well enough to sit here, he definitely was going to school today. Douglas was somewhere else

"Hey guys!" Leo greeted them when they walked into the living room. They ate their breakfast, had an interesting conversation and before going to school, Chase began talking to Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport, can I tell you something?" Donald nodded.

"Off course you can, Chase. What's wrong?" Chase sighed. It might sound silly, but this had to be said.

"I had a dream about yesterday's mission with Tecton and Megahertz." Donald started to laugh, but stopped as soon as he realized Chase was being serious about it. Then again, Donnie should've known it was serious – it's Chase who started to talk about it, not Bree or Adam.

"So? It's just a dream, right? No need to worry about that." He hoped he didn't come over nervous; yes, Davenport was nervous.

"Adam, Bree and I had the same dream. We also can't remember anything that happened last night after we arrived to help the firefighters. We think there is a possibility our dream, our subconsciousness tried to fill in for what happened last night. We also think it might be true." Donald noticed he didn't use 'I', but was satisfied saying 'we' the entire time. This meant it wasn't only Chase who considered superheroes could be real, but Bree and Adam as well. The three of them had their oppressed memories returned to them by dreams. He could've figured this would happen, but not so soon…

"I think you've listened to much to Adam and Leo discussing the possibility of heroes being real." Donald concluded, he looked at his watch.

"But Mr. Davenport…" Bree began as Donald looked up from his watch.

"You'd better go to school, or else you're gonna be late." He walked with hem to the front door and just did not answer their questions. He almost pushed them out of the door. Eventually, the four of them were on their way to school.

"What was that all about?" Leo wanted to know. He caught the flu a couple of days ago, couldn't be behind his mission specialist desk during that one mission. Thus he had no idea what happened last night; he only knew of a fire, but Big D did not want to tell him any details about the mission – he said this so Leo would have a careless sleep. He did have to add they had come home without any injuries, or else Leo would go down to the lab to see for himself whether they had any injuries or not.

Adam, Bree and Chase explained everything to their step-sibling. They included their conversation from the lab in the explanation, so it would become even clearer.

"What do you think?" Adam asked when they were done explaining.

"Superheroes are real?" Leo asked. It's the first thing he wanted to be sure of after their explanation. Dreams, memories, he could not care less about those – but he was interested in Chase's theory about the two people with powers in their dream.

"No," Chase immediately reacted, "we're not sure. It may not sound realistic, but it's the best theory we have."

Leo just wished superheroes were real, because that would be awesome.

* * *

As soon as he had forced the four kids to go through the door and finally go to school, Donald turned back to his wife. He walked back to the table and sat down. He sighed; he could not continue doing this. He just could not. It was very easy to do, actually; he'd just have to push a button and they'd forget. No, their memories were pushed away, locked and almost unreachable for the bionics. He had to do this after so many missions, and so many times he wished he could just tell them.

"You need to tell them," Tasha told him. but before she could even finish her sentence, Donald already shook his head.

"You know the secret. And you know they can't know. It's a secret for a reason."

"They can keep secrets." Tasha said in their defense.

"I know that," Donald said, "but this is something else. This isn't _their_ secret. What do you think Adam and Leo will do what they find out?" Tasha knew the answer to the rhetorical question. They would try and tell someone to impress them.

"They'll discover the truth sooner or later." Tasha said.

"Yes," said the billionaire, "but until then, it's better they don't know anything about it; that's why Diaz gave me one of those memory erasers. If they want to know the superhero secret, they'll have to figure it out themselves."

"You really are afraid of Horace Diaz, aren't you?" Donald sighed.

"I just don't want to be cubed, that's all." Nobody wanted to be turned into a cube, and nobody deserved that cruel fate. Donald knew that even a guy who just stole pencils was turned into a cube, so he did not want to make mistakes.

"Donald…" Tasha began, but Donald stood up.

"I'm not telling them and that's a final."

"I'm not telling them and that's a final." With these words, he walked away to the lab. After cleaning the mess her children (and Donald) made, she stayed until Eddy came to annoy her again. Then, she went to her room. Eddy dared not go there, since he was afraid Tasha would complain and then Donnie might shut him off for an unspecified time again.

Tasha opened one of her drawers and picked up a small box. One old picture was in the box, and Tasha took it out of the box. Nobody knew of its existence, not even Donald. It was a picture someone took of her family: she, Rose, her father and sister. She and her sister could not be older than a month or two. It was the last and only picture ever made of the four of them. she remembered her mother telling stories about her dad until her twelfth, until Rose finally realized he would never come back and started to hate him. she was told her father and sister, Dina, left to be never seen again.

The official records say they have had a car crash and died, but Tasha knew that wasn't true. She knew those records had to be faked for a good reason. She sometimes met her sister, once a month usually, whenever the kids weren't around. Donald was a little afraid of her, but Tasha knew Dina would not hurt him. Dina liked to save the people and would most likely make sure they were not harmed.

Tasha wished her kids would discover the secret soon. That way, she also could stop indirectly lying to them.


	5. An important visitor

**Hey there! Welcome to the fifth chapter overall, fourth not counting prologue. We return to Philadelphia now, at the time school has ended. What would they do at school? So you will have to wait to know what Tasha's hiding and you'll have to put up with Kaz and Oliver after my responses.**

_PurpleNicole531: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Tasha has some secrets and you'll find out more about it around chapter 18. _

_LabRatsWhore: Nobody said anything about Tasha's sister being a superhero! More will be revealed soon. Thanks for reviewing!_

_basketball2648: Thanks for reviewing! She could be involved, could be something else... I'm proud to say my readers are good at guessing!_

_Maleah D: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! More information on Dina and Tasha will follow, but I can tell you we know Dina already. _

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

School had been truly boring, as usual.

Kaz could just not focus on his classes. Well, he didn't really pay attention, but today he was too exhausted to even pretend to pay attention. He sometimes even fell asleep. That wasn't unusual either, but this time he didn't react when the teachers told him to stop snoring. Oliver too was tired of last night, but he did not fall asleep. He tried his hardest to pay attention and he even thought of giving up, but he would not give up. He knew the consequences when they helped Horace 'a little' longer yesterday, so he now had to live with being tired and having not enough sleep.

When the bell finally rang, the two boys walked out of their school, going to their work straight ahead. On their way to the hospital, they had a conversation about yesterday's hard work and how hard it was to stay awake or focused during the day.

"Man, this was the worst day ever!" Kaz exclaimed, "I could barely keep my eyes open during Spanish!"

Oliver frowned. "You never keep your eyes open during Spanish."

"I know, but this time I really fell asleep!" Kaz immediately said. Normally, he would only fake to sleep and listen to the teacher talking to the other students so he could tell his mother he did pay attention (in some way).

"We should've stayed at home!" Kaz complained, "We worked so hard yesterday and we don't even get paid more! That's not fair." Oliver nodded.

"We do deserve to gain more…" he reasoned, "but I'm not certain if we'll get it or not." Kaz agreed with that, remembering when they had to study and pass or be cubed. They move up one rank and kept the same wage – the money for their nametags was taken from the money they had earned that week. now they had worked a little longer, they were not sure if they would get some extra money.

"Let's talk about something different," Kaz said – he really did not want to talk about money since it made him think too much about math, "I heard Horace talk with Tecton yesterday. Do you know where he went?"

"No," Oliver said, "that comic book comes out next Wednesday." Kaz nodded.

"I can give spoilers, can I?" he asked and was glad his best friend nodded, "Well, Tecton had to stop Megahertz – obviously – when he had created a huge fire in a town in California. No Normo saw him, but the three bionic superhumans did run into him." Oliver's mouth fell open. _Tecton met the three bionic superheroes? That's awesome!_

It's been a couple of months since the Davenports revealed their secret. Bionic people did exist, and they were the only three to walk around freely. They were also the only three bionic people on Earth. Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport had become celebrities and popular heroes who actually did exist.

"Tecton met the Davenports?" Oliver eventually said, trying not to shout too hard. Nobody needed to hear what they had to say about Tecton.

"Yes, he did. Megahertz was about to shoot two missiles at the youngest one when Tecton came. They then helped the firemen. They may not have seen Megahertz and Tecton after that, but they did save the people."

"I wonder if they will appear in the comic. That'd be awesome." Oliver said. It would be pretty awesome if they did appear. It would be accurate, even if there would only be two Normos knowing about it. The team of bionic siblings could lie and tell the world they signed a contract with MM comics to make sure nobody would suspect anything if they fought a villain.

"Personally, I don't think that'll happen," Kaz said.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Well, they haven't appeared at Mighty Med yet. Also, I heard Tecton say it would be better if their father did not erase their memories of the meeting with the villains and heroes each time their paths cross." Kaz must have just stopped and listened how Tecton talked to Diaz, or else he would not have heard everything.

Oliver had hoped they would meet the three bionics one day. yet, now he knew they also knew nothing about the superhero world and would probably think of it as unreal, they would not come to the Mighty Med. Maybe in the future, they found out the same way the two Normos had. But until then, he just had to hear from their heroics on the news.

They entered the Med together, walking through the lobby. The woman behind the desk was a Normo, but she naturally did not pay attention to the two teenage boys who came by daily. Besides, there were other patients who needed her attention. And other Normos were too busy with their own problems; that's why nobody saw how two teenage boys entered the janitor's closet.

The two immediately picket up their white coats and put them on. Their shift has started and they would go home just a few hours later. Before they could even take a few more steps, Horace came in. he seemed glad to see the two Normos and clearly had been looking for them.

"Boys, I have some splendid news!" He said. Kaz immediately was eager to know what the splendid news was – he even went as far as guessing what it was.

"We get the money for yesterday's hard work?" Kaz asked. He still wanted to get paid more for last night's longer shift. They literally went to school, then to work, then went home to eat dinner and they returned to the hospital until 10 PM, when they weren't needed anymore.

"No," was Horace's immediate answers – he still did not want to have a dispute with Bridges. "Anyway, there's an important job I want you to take care of. Tomorrow, Donald Davenport will visit the hospital." Oliver and Kaz' mouths fell open. Donald Davenport, the Donald Davenport, was coming to the superhero hospital! It was awesome and strange at the same time. Why did he come? Would he bring his kids? Because that would make sure it would be way too awesome.

"Donald Davenport?" Kaz said, astonished, "The multi-billionaire and father of the bionic superheroes?"

"Who is also a Normo?" Oliver added. He indeed found it strange. Unless Horace Diaz would give a valid explanation for Donald Davenport to know about this place, Oliver would be suspicious. Luckily, Horace did give an explanation.

"Yes, that Donald Davenport," the chief of staff replied, "He's been financing us since I made contact with him. He's coming over to see if his tools and machines are still working fine. So I want you to check everything made by Davenport Industries and see if it still works properly." Kaz and Oliver looked to the devices used in the lobby. Most of them were constructed by Davenport Industries – only the computers were not made by the millionaire's company.

"Almost everything is from Davenport Industries." Oliver noticed. These devices were not only used in the lobby, but also across the hospital.

"Then I guess you should start, because he's coming tomorrow morning. Oh, and since he's the third (and last) Normo to know about this place, it seems fitting you give him a little tour here." Horace made it sound as if it as nothing. But it indeed was something. Ad that something was a lot to take in and do so much with so little time.

"We won't do it," Kaz boldly said, "Unless we-"

"You'll get 10 dollars per hour each," Horace said.

"Deal!" Kaz then exclaimed, and he and Oliver left the lobby, having decided to start in one of the faraway corners of the secret hospital. Horace did not have the guts to ask Dr. Bridges for more money to pay these Normos. Instead, those 10 dollars per hour came from his own paycheck. He was their boss and earned more than the 100 dollars the two Normos earned each week. even if it would take them all night and he'd have to pay them 100 or more dollars each, he'd have enough to get through with his life until his next paycheck.

He grabbed his phone when he realized there was a gap in his schedule. He could use it to call Davenport again. He needed to know when he would arrive at the airport of Philadelphia so someone could pick him up and bring him to his hotel room. Besides, he also needed to know when he would be coming over to the Mighty Med. That way, Horace needed to know when he had to get up in order to look good.


	6. Out of town

**Hey there! Welcome to the fifth chapter overall, fourth not counting prologue. We return to Philadelphia now, at the time school has ended. What would they do at school? So you will have to wait to know what Tasha's hiding and you'll have to put up with Kaz and Oliver after my responses.**

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! Off course they'd ask for a raise, they had to work a bit more._

_TKDP: No, it was a reference to the episode Copy Kaz, but good guess. This is set after LR episode "Armed and Dangerous", and I'm not going to say anything about the soldiers. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, they'll meet Donald! Yay! And now we need to know if they'll also meet the Rats or not._

_humanusscriptor: Yes, he does. I can tell you he survives this story, but someone else might not. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

**A few hours later**

The school day had seemed too long. The four teenagers, even Chase, had wished several times that they could go home soon to see what Mr. Davenport was hiding. Yes, it was very clear that their father was hiding something from them. Why else would he have told them to leave immediately for school while they could've stayed home for ten more minutes before they really needed to hurry? He was trying to avoid a conversation about heroes being real. And even though Chase was very certain they did not exist before, he now was having doubts. He still was leaning to the 'heroes don't exist' theory.

When they entered their home, they heard how Mr. Davenport was calling someone. Douglas was busy in the kitchen.

"Yes, that's okay." Donald said – the four kids walked in. "I'll be there soon. I'm going to have to call you back, is that okay? See you then." Donald pressed a button and topped the conversation with the 'mystery man'. Chase was sure Donald stopped talking to the one he was calling because they had just walked in. Again something he could possibly be hiding from them.

"Who were you calling? Bree wanted to know, expressing the thoughts of the four of them (five, including Douglas). Donald just shrugged it away.

"Just someone I work with," he said, "Now you guys are here, I need to tell you something. I'm going to Philadelphia." They were a little disappointed, especially Adam. They all hoped he'd tell them they were right and that the heroes did exist and that he had been lying, but instead they just learned he was going to Philadelphia.

"Philadelphia?" Chase was the only one who wondered why Mr. Davenport was going to the other side of the country. Normally, if it was a business meeting, they either had a conversation with the help of a computer or the people he met came to his house. He almost never left his home for business, which Chase guessed was the reason of him leaving.

"It's for a business trip," Mr. Davenport explained immediately. "I'll be back next Monday. If you need to ask me something, do it now, 'cause I have to leave in ten minutes." Adam raised his hand.

"Why not ten seconds or ten hours?" the oldest bionic wanted to know.

"Because I want to arrive there in time." Donald did not want to be late. Even if he only had to be in the hospital tomorrow morning, he did want to check in the hotel and explore a little before doing what he had to do.

"Do you have a plane to catch?" Was Adam's next question.

"No, because I'm going with the helicopter." Donald answered, "Until I'm back, Tasha's in charge." That was the moment where Douglas decided to join the little conversation. He walked out of the kitchen and folded his arms.

"I still don't get why Tasha's in charge and not me." He reasoned "I'm your brother, I can be trusted." Nobody backed him, as they were still trying to build up some trust in him. this building up was hard, so off course Donald would not immediately say Douglas is in charge. That, and some other clear reasons.

"You did try to turn us into your bionic servants." Chase said.

"And yesterday you pulled my phone out of my hands because you wanted to know whom I was talking to." Donald added. Douglas simply shrugged. He pointed at Chase

"I'm not doing that anymore," he now turned his attention to his brother, "And I was trying to help you, but I can't when you don't tell me what I have to do." Donald sighed. He wished he could trust his brother, but he wasn't ready to do this yet. Douglas had to prove himself. How? They were going to figure out a way so he could prove himself. But until then, they had to put up with him.

"You know what, I don't have time for this discussion right now. I've got to go." Donald left the room, going to his helicopter, ready to leave for a long flight to Philadelphia. The five watched Mr. Davenport leave the room before they started to discuss his sudden departure to Philadelphia for the weekend.

"Do you know why he's going to Philadelphia?" Bree asked him, and Douglas shook his head.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." He clearly was irritated by the fact that his brother had not told him what this business trip involved.

"Mr. Davenport said you took his phone," Chase said, "Did the person he was talking to say something?" Douglas shook his head.

"He said nothing important. It was just plain business talk." He said, but not much later he remembered something else from the conversation. "Wait. If Donald was talking to the same person, this could be of importance. He said that they wanted him to check some inventions which they had."

"So? What's important about that?" Leo wanted to know.

"The person said 'inventions', not devices or anything else. Look, Donnie never sells his inventions, because most of them aren't ready for use by other people and he wants to keep them for himself."

"Did he say his name? Or was it a woman?" Chase asked. If they had a name, they could look this person up and see if he has any relation with Davenport Industries. If not, something was fishy about it and they would figure out what Mr. Davenport was hiding from them.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was, er…" He had to think about it for a little while, "Horace! Donnie was talking to Dr. Horace Diaz." Chase nodded.

"Alright, I'll look him up." He then said. He walked away from the group, and Adam walked closer to Douglas.

"Does this mean we're going to Philadelphia?" Adam asked.

"That's a good idea," Douglas said, "We could catch Donnie with Mr. Diaz and then he has to tell us what's going on." Adam looked a little confused, but simply shrugged it away.

"I just wanted to meet that Horace Diaz, but your plan is good as well." Douglas nodded. Yeah, off course it was. He was the one who made the plan! Well, Adam might have suggested they could go to Philadelphia, but it was him, Douglas, who worked out the idea. So technically, since he put most effort in it (even if it wasn't that much) he was the one who made the idea.

"Guys, I can't find anything about Horace Diaz." Chase told them.

"That's impossible!" Leo said, and they all gathered around Chase and the computer he was using.

"It is! All I could find about him was a dating profile. The only details we have are his face and a description saying he's creepy but harmless." They saw the picture of a middle-aged man with a white coat. The only description indeed was 'creepy but harmless'. For the rest, there was nothing else to be found about him. No official records, nothing at all. It was as if he only existed on that dating side.

"Why can't you find anything else?" Bree wanted to know. Chase shrugged.

"I'm figuring it out." Was his response.

"Relax, we'll ask Donnie about it when we've found him. but for now, we'll let him have his fun. We're going to have a good night's sleep and we'll be fit when we're going to follow Donnie." The four bionics nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Donald was hiding something from them. but not just anything, it was something big. If Douglas hadn't caught the name of the doctor his brother had been talking about, they wouldn't have known this man had no official records.

But more about that will be cleared up in the future. They would know why this man has no records. He was, according to the law, non-existent. Douglas was no longer alive on paper, but at least he did have a paper. And tomorrow, they were going to figure out why Donald Davenport knew Horace Diaz and what the exact business relation was between the two of them.


	7. Davenport & Diaz

**I am back with the next chapter of this story! Kaz and Oliver got up early, as did Horace Diaz, to welcome Mr. Davenport in the superhero hospital. What will the teenagers say and how will Davenport react? You'll find out in this chapter. But first, my replies to the reviewers:**

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! They will know eventually, but not yet. I'm glad I could emotionally move you!_

_PurpleNicole531: Maybe, maybe not... they will see it eventually, just not yet. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, he will be very pissed when they find out._

_daphrose: I'm glad to see you caught up to my stories, and I'm glad you liked the chapters! I hope you'll like this chapter as well, and indeed - they should mind their own business, but they're just too curious. Thanks for reviewing!_

_basketball2648: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, he'll be quite surprised to see them in Philadelphia._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Despite their hard work, they did have a good night's sleep.

Kaz and Oliver had checked all inventions from Davenport Industries for any malfunction. It turned out not all devices were malfunctioning – some still worked perfectly – but others did not do what they were supposed to do. These devices were hurting the heroes instead of helping them recover from their latest fight.

At eleven in the evening, they had gotten an e-mail from Horace. He told the Normos hey had to be in the hospital at nine o'clock, as Mr. Davenport would arrive half an hour later. That way, they'd have enough time to discuss where they were going to take Mr. Davenport and what they would show him/do to impress him.

Oliver walked into the hospital after solving the Caducio puzzle and was surprised to see Kaz standing there, already waiting. He frowned – Kaz was always late.

"Kaz, you're early!" He exclaimed surprised and Kaz looked up, "You're never early." Kaz nodded.

"I know," he said, "but I set my alarm clock early today so I wouldn't be late. I know I am always rather late, but I'm just excited! I mean, we're going to meet Donald Davenport!"

Oliver could understand why Kaz was excited. Donald Davenport was the father of three modern bionic superheroes and one of the founders of one of the biggest companies in the world. And still, Oliver was a little skeptical about it.

"Kaz, you do realize Mr. Davenport is a Normo?" That's the only argument Oliver could think of, and one of the most important one to mention. Mr. Davenport is a Normo who is going to visit Mighty Med, a place only two Normos are supposed to know about. Kaz nodded again.

"I know that. I'm just so happy to meet him! I know he'll probably be surprised to learn all about this place, but I'm pretty sure Horace will erase his memory of this place. He might not remember it in the end, but we did get to meet him." Oliver's mouth almost fell open. To be honest, he had not thought of that and Kaz did make some good points. His memory would be erased afterwards. It's not like Davenport specifically designed all devices here for superhero healing while knowing the secret.

Oliver did not react. Instead, they put on their white coats and they took their clipboards, chatting on which inventions seriously needed to be checked before they'd bring him to Horace. Eventually they had ten minutes to talk, because then Donald walked in. Mr. Davenport looked like a regular business man: neatly combed hair, nice plain business suit and a serious expression on a forgettable face. except that this was Donald Davenport and you just didn't forget a face like that. Kaz was smiling when he noticed the billionaire while Oliver was simply a little confused and excited at the same time. how did Mr. Davenport know where he had to enter the hospital? It didn't look like he was following instruction to come here. Oliver scratched his throat.

"Mr. Davenport?" Donald turned his head towards the two teenage boys and despite their attire, he immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for you right now. but if you lead me to my guides, I'll give you an autograph when I'm leaving." Donald had assumed they were just interns who were supposed to welcome him and lead him to the two guides Horace had promised him.

"Well, give it now!" Kaz said a little too enthusiastic. Oliver elbowed him an stood now in front of his friend, as to make sure he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the billionaire.

"What my friend tries to say is that we're your guides." There was a second long silence. Then, Donald started to laugh. Two teenage guides, what a prank? Now, where was Horace hiding? But Horace never jumped up and Donald then realized the two teenagers were serious. In the meantime, they waited for him to stop laughing. Okay, they may be two Normo teenagers in a superhero hospital and they may be underrated by almost all staff, but did the billionaire have to laugh?

"I'm sorry," the billionaire almost immediately apologized, "I had not expected my guides to be two teenagers." They could understand his confusion.

It's okay. Newly hired staff also don't expect us to be working here." Oliver said, "I'm Oliver, by the way. And this is Kaz." Donald nodded and they started the tour. They first went to the rec room, where some inspections were held. There was only one malfunctioning device in there, but it was of utmost importance: a thermometer. This one kept saying people were deceased for three days. The device was fixed rather quickly and they continued their tour.

"So, which powers do you have?" Donald Davenport asked. Kaz and Oliver looked at each other and then back at the billionaire. Oliver slightly frowned by the mention of powers. Why does he know?

"We don't have powers," Kaz said and Donald turned around to face his guides.

"Don't have powers?" Mr. Davenport reacted, "I've been told everyone in this hospital has some kind of powers." _He's been told? Why did Horace tell Mr. Davenport about people with powers?_ Oliver had to say something.

"It's true, we don't have powers. We're just Normos." It took long to process what the two had said. He looked at Oliver, then at Kaz and then back at Oliver. He was taken aback by the fact that two other Normos (who obviously knew the big secret) were guiding him through this hospital maze.

"You're Normos?" he asked the obvious and could barely hide his surprise. Kaz nodded proudly.

"Yep," he said, "we're the only Normos to work at the Mighty Med ever!" Now Donald realized there were three Normos who knew the secret of the hospital. He wondered how they got here, how they came to work here. there was actually little time to think about it as another teenage boy, one wearing a sweater vest, walked around the corner. He seemed happy and a little confused when he saw the stranger.

"Who is he?" the boy asked. Donald noticed Kaz and Oliver did not like this boy being around here or being near them. Donald could see it in their eyes – he was pretty sure he looked that way to Douglas as well.

"That's not important right now," Oliver said, "why don't you go to the…"

"No. I wanna know who he is." The boy stated, clearly not leaving until he knew about Donald's identity. Mr. Davenport did not see a reason not to introduce himself to the teenage boy who had no idea a billionaire and inventor was standing right in front of him. I mean, if the kid wanted to know, he could just tell him. He looked like a nice guy.

"My name is Donald Davenport." he said and extended his hand, ready for the young boy to shake it. Yet, he did not immediately grab it, but he was rather cautious. Maybe it was just of realization because he just met a very important man in the Normo world. Eventually, he did figure out Donald's a Normo.

"You brought a Normo here?!" were the first words Donald heard him yelling, and now he really disliked the kid. Not because he started to yell, but because of the way he yelled. He did not sound very Normo-accepting. He had no idea how accepting this boy was of Normos, but apparently he wasn't very tolerant.

"Alan, We didn't do this," Kaz said, "he's here for an appointment with Horace." But this Alan simply shook his head.

"Don't lie to me! You snuck him in!" He seemed to have pleasure in accusing the Normos of bringing another Normo here. "I'm gonna tell uncle Horace!" He then walked away. Donald frowned. Did that Alan kid just say 'uncle Horace'?

"Uncle Horace?" Donald said, not really understanding why Horace would keep such information from him. Then again, it was just family business and Donald did not need to know Horace's entire family tree. But there did come an explanation.

"Yeah. Alan Diaz is Horace's nephew. He isn't exactly a great doctor, but he does help around a little." Oliver said. Donald nodded. It made sense now; the Diaz family turned out to be a family of doctors and healers.

"So Horace has a brother?"

"Not that we know of," Kaz answered, and those were the last words spoken about Horace and his nephew. The three continued the tour around the hospital, crossing a lot of malfunctioning inventions. They were all fixed and even those who did not need any reparations, were checked and some of them indeed made some small mistakes. Donald noticed the broken parts where Kaz and Oliver did not. Three hours later, their tour was finished. It could have been a lot shorter, but Donald insisted on stopping by other inventions to see if they needed fixing or not. Eventually, they were able to end the tour with a worried Donald Davenport.

"I'll come back tomorrow," he told his guides when they were back in the lobby, "I'm going to need some materials to fix the bigger inventions, but by the end of this weekend, everything will work perfectly fine. Am I forgetting anything?" he then asked, to be sure he did everything Horace expected him to do.

"When will I be getting the autograph?" Kaz tried, remembering what Donald had said three hours earlier.

"Horace wanted to talk to you today." Oliver said, not caring about an autograph. He was just a billionaire and inventor, and he didn't want to have his autograph – autographs of members of the SSHH were more important than a billionaire's. "He said he was going to be here in…"

Oliver was interrupted by his boss. Horace Diaz walked into the lobby, expecting to see Donald Davenport there. And Donald Davenport was here. The two men greeted the other as old friends, and Kaz and Oliver were surprised to see them like this. they had not expected them to be friends; nor did they expect them to be smiling and have a light conversation instead of talk about business.

"I hope Kaz and Oliver guided you well," Horace said at one point. The two Normos had stayed to listen to the conversation. Donald nodded.

"They were great guides," the billionaire said, "Without them, I wouldn't have found my way around here. I swear, this place is like a maze!" Wow! Déjà vu. Oliver and Kaz were certain they had heard that last sentence before, but someone else saying it. But how hard they thought about it, they never really figured out why they did not remember. But they did not want to remember either.

"Off course it is!" Horace then exclaimed, "This is because our high-security prison is located underneath this hospital. There is a super-secret entrance to the Mighty Max only the guards and I know about. This is to make sure villains don't easily find their way out and to make sure our heroes have enough time to come here and defeat them, so they can be brought back easier."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Donald wanted to know.

"Off course not. Trust me, Mr. Davenport, but this place is extremely safe. Kaz and Oliver found this place by accident and nobody knows about it." That's not what Donald meant, but it was interesting to learn about nonetheless, "This place can be found by no Normos, even if they were looking for it. You know where it is because I told you, but no Normo – who doesn't work here – will ever set foot in this hospital."

The doors of the entrance in the janitor's closet opened.


	8. In Philadelphia

**Man, you guys are good at guessing who they are! It was clear they were coming, but how did they get there? Was it by accident or did they had no trouble finding it? You'll find out in this chapter! Also, I made a trailer. Yes, you've all read the written version (hopefully) but now there's a video version of it as well! You can find it on YouTube on my channel, MightyMedFanClips. Go check it out! But now, the reviews and the new chapter:**

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it's them! And no, Skylar didn't break the thermometer. Yeah, Alan's a jerk. Despite him being able to stand Normos, he still doesn't like it when Normos know the superhero secret._

_PurpleNicole531: There's gotta be some humor in it, as there'll be some dark moments as well. And yes indeed, most of them will freak out. Thanks for reviewing!_

_basketball2648: Thanks for reviewing! We'll see what Adam's role is in the discovery this chapter, but he will get to press a button. Reactions of the Davenports and Horace (+Kaz and Oliver) are planned to appear in chapter 10._

_LabRatsWhore: I know they're superhumans, but others don't think that way (*cough* Dr. Bridges *cough*). But Douglas is with them, and he is just a Normo. Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! Off course you're right, it was so obvious! Then again, it was supposed to be obvious. Let's see who came in the entrance, shall we._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

That morning, Donnie was almost at the end of the tour in the Logan Hospital, when it was about 12 hours fifteen.

At the other side of the United States, at Mission Creek, California, it was about 9 hours fifteen. The Davenports had gotten up rather early (weekend standards) today, because they wanted to know what Mr. Davenport was hiding from them. They had gotten up, dressed themselves and had already eaten breakfast.

Now, the kids were waiting in the living room. Bree and Leo sat on the couch, while Adam and Chase remained standing. They were wondering where Douglas was. Tasha had gotten up earlier because of some story, but Douglas also had an excuse to get up early and go to Philadelphia. He was, after all, the one to say last night how they had to get up early because a difference in time zones and because they had no idea what the time would be in Philadelphia. Chase knew Philadelphia was three hours ahead of Mission Creek, but nobody wanted to listen when he said that.

Eventually, Douglas Davenport walked in the living room. He too had eaten and dressed himself. He was looking at his phone, typing in several commands or just sending texts – you never knew what he was doing with his phone.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. Douglas had told them some 'rules' to follow, and now he was breaking his own rules. Douglas looked up.

"I'm tracking Donnie's coordinates."

"What?" Adam said. Okay, he knew every place had a position with complicated numbers on the world, but he had no idea that was called 'having coordinates' – he'd just call it his position on the earth, not coordinates. Luckily, Douglas wanted to explain this to him.

"I can track the position of Donnie's phone. I installed a little app on his phone when I stole it. Don't look at me like that, I gave it back and he never realized it. Anyway, I now know where he is." He specifically looked at Chase, the bionic sibling with the GPS. Chase understood the hint. Why mindlessly go to Philadelphia and lose lots of time when you could also go to specific coordinates to save some time.

"What are the coordinates?" he asked. Douglas showed the app to Chase, with Donald's coordinates. Chase memorized them and then located his father in Philadelphia. Mr. Davenport was constantly moving around, but it was never a great distance. Compared to the Earth, he was 'just an ant', so it was rather easy to find out in which building in Philadelphia he was.

"His coordinates match a hospital in downtown Philadelphia." Chase eventually told them. they were all surprised. What was Donald Davenport doing in a hospital? He was an inventor and his inventions were used, yes, but as far as they knew none of those inventions were meant for medical use. Besides, why go on an important business trip to a third-rate hospital? There were much better hospitals in Philadelphia.

"What is he doing in a hospital?" Bree said, expressing everyone's thoughts.

"We'll find out when we get there," Douglas said. "I think it's time to go." They all walked outside. Wait! What did Douglas Davenport think of as transport to Philadelphia? Did he forget about transport, or did he not?

"I think you're forgetting something," Bree said when they were outside. She looked at Douglas.

"What could I possibly have forgotten?" Douglas had made sure last night that he had everything under control – he knew exactly what he had to do to go to Philadelphia and what they would do once they were there. how could he possibly have forgotten something if he made a list, checked it twice and was sure he thought of everything?

"How are we going to get there? It's halfway across the country." Douglas nodded. So that's what Bree was worried about. Off course Douglas hadn't forgotten the transport. He folded his arms and looked at the female bionic.

"I know it is," he said, "That's why you are going to bring us there." Her mouth fell open. Excuse me?

"What!?"

"You can run 500 miles per hour and faster. You can bring us there faster than an airplane. Besides, your super-speed can be used for free!" Douglas does not really like planes, nor does he have enough money to afford going to Philadelphia by plane or any other vehicle/fast means of transport. So yeah, Bree had to bring them there.

She groaned. "Fine, I'll do it. Where do I need to bring you to?" In other words: where in Philadelphia can I dump you? Douglas had studied a map of Philadelphia with the coordinates of this morning. He wasn't certain he was at the hospital, but he did find a place for Bree to drop them.

"There's an alley at the other side of the road where the hospital is located. It's not very hard to miss." He then said.

"But I still don't know where to go." In other words: what are the coordinates? Luckily, Chase heard her say this.

"I'll send you the coordinates." He then wirelessly sent Bree the coordinates. When her head tickled a little, she had received the coordinates. She knew her destination, and those of her family. She was ready to bring them to Philadelphia.

She started with Leo. She was sure he wouldn't fall off her back- he still knew how to be riding her from the time he used to ask her for piggy back rides. Besides, this was the first time she'd be running all the way to Philadelphia. She had no idea how long it would take. And if the trip took longer than usual, she at least had the lightest person on her back and not Adam or Douglas.

It took her five minutes to reach Philadelphia. She stopped so abruptly that Leo almost fell off her back. She did stop in the alley way. Nobody thought of the sudden gush of wind as the bionic girl who lived at the other side of the city, but that didn't take away they were safe. Luckily, people here were so caught up in their own business that they did not notice the two teenagers in the dark alley.

She returned for her brothers and uncle. Chase and Adam also made a five minute journey – Chase fell when she suddenly stopped in the alley, blaming Bree for not warning him about the sudden stop. Adam had laughed really hard when he saw Chase hit the ground.

She returned for the last time with Douglas. This took her a little longer – six minutes and thirteen seconds, to be precise. She did slow down with him, because she felt he was feeling very uncomfortable on her back. Besides, he was the only person who had never had a Bree back ride. Leo used her bionics to get to class, Adam had once jumped up on her and she started to run with him on her back and she had to give Chase piggy back rides for a whole week because she lost a bet.

When she had arrived in the alley and Douglas stood back on the solid ground, he was visibly trembling. Who knew he didn't exactly like Bree back rides? Leo frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Douglas looked up.

"Remind me to take the plane back home." He then said. That was clear. He would never try to get on Bree's back for a ride again. It made him want to throw up, it made him feel uncomfortable and he was scared to fall down on the road at the speed of Bree. Too many risks, too many negative feelings. He'd rather take a plane back instead of going back by Bree. Seems legit.

"Let's go!" Adam then said. He was excited to find out what Mr. Davenport was hiding, maybe even a little bit too excited. He also forgot some things: where they needed to go and that he was a bionic celebrity. If he'd go out on the streets without some sort of disguise, they'd recognize him and Donald would know they were there. then, he'd leave the hospital and they wouldn't find out what he was hiding because he'd insist on getting back to Mission Creek right now.

"Wait!" Douglas stopped him. He took his bag and pulled out two hats, which concealed their faces. He gave them to Bree and Chase and he told Adam to put up is cowl. As you can imagine, Leo was hurt because Douglas had not thought of him.

"What do I have for disguise?" he asked, but Douglas shook his head.

"Nothing. The people only remember Adam, Bree and Chase. They know they have a step-brother, but they don't know your name. Or face." Leo decided to say nothing to Douglas anymore for forgetting him. He didn't blame the people for remembering his siblings and not him. they walked out of the alley and nobody looked up or looked at them. they were too busy minding their own business to notice the five strangers – only when they bumped into them, then they were suddenly wondering why they hadn't seen the 'natives'.

They walked into the Logan Hospital emergency room, following the tracer on Douglas' phone. Apparently, it could also tell where the person was when they were close to him. the phone now displayed an arrow with the distance between the phone and Donald's phone. They were about to continue when Adam noticed the clock in the emergency.

"Is there something wrong?" Chase asked when he saw the confused expression on his brother's face. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, time just went faster!" he said, pointing at the clock. Chase sighed. Why did Adam have to look at the clock?

"Time didn't go faster," Chase explained, "we just traveled through different time zones." He hoped Adam would realize time didn't go faster. And he also did hope he wouldn't have to explain to Adam. But then again, it was Adam. So he got really excited when he thought to understand.

"So we traveled through time? awesome!" As usual, Adam hadn't understood Chase, who sighed. It was time to explain to Adam time travel wasn't possible just now.

"No, we didn't travel through time," Chase started to explain what time zones are. "Look, there are different time zones in the world because the world turns around the sun. in Mission Creek, that time zone is UTC -8. But Philadelphia has a different time zone, namely UTC -5. Which means there's a three-hour difference between Mission Creek and Philadelphia. Philadelphia is three hours ahead of Mission Creek. Do you understand?" the question at the end was necessary. If Adam did understand, he wouldn't explain it a second time. If he didn't, he wouldn't explain it as well.

"Still sounds like time travel to me." Adam shrugged. Chase turned around and joined the others, leaving Adam to wonder at the time travel solution he had found for the three hour difference between Philadelphia and Mission Creek.

Soon, Adam stood with his family. He noticed nobody working here (or coming here) paid attention to them. the normal people coming here were too occupied with their emergencies while the doctors and nurses tried their best to make sure the people in the emergency room were helped the best they could. And because the family did not need help, nobody paid attention to them.

"What are we waiting for?" Adam whispered loudly. He was bored. They only were staring at the door which lead to a janitor's closet. Not very exciting if you asked him. He'd rather think back about inventing time travel.

"The app's broken." Leo said. Douglas glared at him.

"It's not broken!" he said, "It just says that to get to Donnie, we have to enter the janitor's closet."

"In other words: broken." Leo then said.

"It can't be 'broken'," Douglas then explained, "I designed it. It won't fail, and it says that we'll get to Donnie if we go into the janitor's closet." Nobody was looking forward into going in there. they didn't want to get caught right now.

"There's only one way to find out." Adam then said, and simply walked in. The others soon followed, with Chase being the last one entering.

You can understand not everyone was happy to go in there, but they had to stick together. One person standing close to the closet might look suspicious. And if only one of them went in there at a time, people sure would start to ask questions. It was already a miracle nobody ran to them to ask for their autographs since they were now bionic celebrities. Anyway, the five were standing in the janitor's closet together.

Nobody had room to keep standing. They were all feeling extremely uncomfortable. Chase was standing closest to the door with Bree close to him, Adam was pressed against the wall with Leo on his right and Douglas in the middle, having the least space of all.

"Are you sure your app isn't broken?" Bree asked, not liking this position at all. She was crushed by the other men and there was no talk of personal space in this relatively small chamber.

"Yes, I'm sure," Douglas said, standing in front of her, "He's not in here. But the app tells me he's close to us, like, six to eight meters. And he's behind the wall." He made it sound easy to continue like this. Well, it wasn't. On top of that, he was ignoring that he as the one standing with the kids crushing him from all sides.

"One problem: how will we get through that wall? And what if Mr. Davenport isn't there?" Chase then said. He heard how Douglas sighed.

"The app's not wrong!" he said calmly, " If it says Donnie is there, he is there. We just gotta break the wall." Wrong choice of words. Not a second later, they heard how Adam's head hit the wall; his arms were at his sides, almost unable to move them. Any normal wall would've been broken, seeing his head, could break steel, but the wall remained standing and unscratched.

Chase had not seen what happened, and this was the last straw. There was nothing in here of importance or value. It was better to just get out and explore other parts of the hospital instead of wasting time standing there like that in the janitor's closet.

"Let's get out of here." he said. He tried to turn around, but instead he pushed Douglas towards the wall, almost crushed by Chase from behind and Adam up front. He also was close to stumbling over his feet. His hand grabbed the handle of a toilet plunger. The next moment something appeared on the wall. It shone a blue light.

"What's that?" Bree asked, finally getting a good view of the wall. Nobody knew. it was supposed to be a picture, but nobody could recognize it. The picture was divided in several squares and were mangled together to make an incomprehensible bunch of squares.

They all stared at it for quite some time, until Leo's eyes widened. He looked at Adam, who still hadn't figured out what that was. Leo wanted to smack him in the back of his head for not knowing that sign. But his arms were kind of stuck because of the lack of space, so instead he had to tell him.

"Adam, it's the symbol of Caducio!" Then Adam's eyes widened.

"Oh." And then he started to wrench his arm out, until he had one hand free to move the squares. despite him always saying he could not solve complicated puzzles, his hand moved swiftly over the surface, soon completing the picture with ease after a couple of minutes. The picture now was visible. They marveled at the sight – Adam managed to solve a puzzle like that in a couple of minutes! A green button which said 'enter' appeared. The letters seemed to be floating in the air, as they weren't visible before the puzzle was solved. Adam reached his hand towards that green 'enter' button, but Douglas stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he wanted to know. If he had had enough space, Adam would've shrugged.

"I wanna press that button."

"And I," Leo added, "want to find out why this puzzle's here, with the sign of Caducio, the legendary healer of _superheroes._" He emphasized 'superheroes', looking at Chase. Leo knew his brother did not believe in superheroes – he himself had wished several times they existed – but a secret puzzle with a hidden button appearing when it was solved, with the symbol of Caducio, was very unlikely to happen. Now Chase had to give in and admit they were real. Why else would this be here? To hide something, yes, but what? Superheroes, perhaps?

"They don't exist," Chase said, knowing Leo had been talking to him. Okay, it might have been part of the explanation for having the same dream as his siblings, but he still strongly believed those fictional characters remain fictional. Besides, that theory was filled with mistakes and was only meant to be used as a last resort.

"Then why does something very secret have the symbol of someone who 'doesn't exist'?" Leo then said in his defense. Chase groaned. Why could he not see that he was wrong and his older bionic brother as right?

"Can I press the button?" Adam asked – he hasn't been following the conversation, but he did realize something fishy was going on with that Caducio symbol he finally recognized from the comic books. That, and he really wanted to push the button.

"There's only one way to find out what's going on," Bree said. Douglas eventually sighed.

"Let's just do it, then. Adam, you can…" He didn't have to say anything else. Only hearing his name was enough for him to finally push the button. If Douglas was about to say Adam was not allowed to push the button, he would've done it anyway, because he wanted to know what would happen.

The doors of the entrance in the janitor's closet opened.


	9. Wi-Fi at work

**And we're back again! I bet you're all ondering how they'll react... well, that's the content of chapter ten! For this chapter, we pay a visit to the tertiary villain of this story. How's he doing? I mean, there son has to be conflict other than Donnie being mad and Horace wanting to cube them. But before we go back to him, here are the reviews:**

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! I figured Adam wouldn't know anything about time zones. And Chase will soon have to admit they're real, especially since they're about to enter the superhero hospital._

_basketball2648: Yes, how will Chase cope with being wrong this time? I bet Leo and Adam won't stop teasing him about it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_humanusscriptor: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, it is - let's see how Chase can function knowing superheroes not only exist, but managed to keep it a secret. And we'll just have to see how Douglas and Bree will react._

_PurpleNicole531: That was my favorite part to write, along with the "time travel". And for their reactions, I hope you can wait a little longer. Thanks for reviewing!_

_daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! It wouldn't be Adam if he wouldn't push it. And yay, it's on Netflix! I'm glad you liked it._

_LabRatsWhore: Yeah, I'm trying to write them as In Character as possible. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Wi-Fi was back on track and had his plan all worked out.

He had searched for the information on Google. But why would someone with his powers would want to just sit behind it instead of jumping in the computer? Well, this is what some would call just a per cent of his research. He knew they were too famous and too good not to have any enemies. So naturally, he wanted to know what others knew about them and what others thought to know about them. and when he has gathered all information on a Word-document, he jumped into the computer and then copy-pasted all words in the documents into his memory.

That was only the first step of his research. After learning what everyone else knew, he dug deeper. He stayed into the computer, searching the entire internet for any other useful information. Even if it was just gossip about Bree not being able to keep a boyfriend or Chase's favorite color, it still could be something useful later. If he had to attract Chase, he could color it in his favorite color. Or he could anger Bree by bringing up that topic. Everything he found, true or not, he pasted it all into his memory, where he classified the information he found. There were folders with the names of the bionic siblings, their step-brother and father, and one for all other matters which did not fit in any of the other folders.

This took some hours to find and classify all information.

Then came the deleting stage. He compared the information he found, kept the best he found when there were multiple sources saying the same or something completely different. There was little he brought to the garbage bin. Everything was equally important. But one thing was the most important and valuable piece of information, for now: their address.

Mission Creek, California. That's where Wi-Fi went. That's where he would find better information, that's where he would find out what secrets those three bionic superhumans were hiding from the world.

Wi-Fi liked to compare hacking into a system with breaking in. There were few major differences, but he did not look at those. He first had to disable all security systems which kept him out. He had not even detected this particular source of information until he had traveled to the address. He compared it with trying to climb over a very high electrified fence on concrete with surveillance cameras registering his every move. The only thing he could do was to cut the power source. In other words: disable the connection between the system and the security system. He needed to take down the smart home system as well, but he cared little about that idiot. He was 'inside'.

Then there was the garden, filed with all sorts of booby-traps and stuff to make sure he would not reach the house. He jump had to take big leaps and hope he'd land somewhere safe. Luckily, Wi-Fi knew all types of security measures the inhabitants took themselves, so it was very easy to find the safe spots to land. Eventually, he was standing in front of the door.

The third step was to simply 'open the door' and then he jumped out of some digital equipment and stood in a very big lab. He had to admit it was a nice, big lab. Being a big fan of technology and information, this could be compared with going to paradise.

He started with the capsules. If there was no more room in his memory later, he'd at least know everything about their chips thanks to the information in those capsules. Luckily, there was still enough room when he was almost done gathering information ten minutes later. It was so easy to get your hands on technology when you're called Wi-Fi or have Wi-Fi's powers.

When he was about to leave – he did have all information – his eyes fell on one small black tablet. Someone had tried to hide it, but Wi-Fi still had found it. He grinned. There wouldn't be much to find there he didn't know already, but it was worth a try nonetheless.

He was very surprised when he had jumped into the tablet. He had expected to have immediate access to all information, but he found himself stuck at the other side of a complex security system he had trouble to recognize. Normally, he'd know what kind of security measures people take, but this was beyond anything he's ever seen before. Sure, he's seen it before, but…

No, wait. he did know where he saw it. It was in college when he first got his powers and figured out he was the son of a Normo dad and a super mom. His mother died, and his dad did not know about it. He tried his powers out and eventually decided he would try and transfer himself into the tablet of his college roommate. When he had been in there, he was surprised of how he could see the digital world and he figured out his roommate truly was intelligent, for having such a security system. He jumped out of it and never mentioned his first failure to anyone.

His roommate's name was Douglas Davenport.

He cursed. The man was alive? Unbelievable! Why would that man fake his own death? A smart man like Douglas could have easily thought of something else, but faking your own death? That's messed up. Wi-Fi even went to the funeral (as his Normo alter-ego, Andreas Nolan) and hoped this man would find peace.

Unless his brother inherited the tablet from Douglas.

Angrily, he traveled from the tablet to the smart home system. It had eyes and ears everywhere, he'd be able to see what happened to Douglas. He learned that Douglas had been alive all those time. Wi-Fi could not appreciate it. He could've helped Douglas to survive without having to 'died'. He could've introduced the Davenport to the world of crime and villainy. If he had gotten the chance, Douglas might have even been his partner in crime.

He researched Douglas' fate by use of the many video fragments wandering through the system. He found some nice video fragments to watch. He would not save them – they took in too much place in his memory. But there were some interesting vide fragments. He was watching them being in another lab and Douglas being frozen in ice. In another video fragment Douglas was saved from the ice by someone Wi-Fi couldn't identify.

After digging deeper, he found out this man who saved Douglas was name Victor Krane.

He had no idea who that man is.

But, off course, Wi-Fi wouldn't be Wi-Fi if he did stop at this point. No, he needed to know why Douglas and Victor are or were working together. What did they have in common, except that they are both very rich? It took him at least half an hour to figure out Victor Krane's identity.

Victor Cornelius Krane, middle-aged billionaire supreme (he has lots of money), a little creepy, bionics were implanted in him after hiring Douglas to retrieve the three kids and tell him how it works. Genius, madman, with a bionic army backing him. Locked up under the pentagon with his best soldiers; other soldiers currently residing in Australia.

This was very interesting, to say the least. Wi-Fi had found the perfect way to gain more money. He normally got the job done within one day, making him earn 65.000 dollars. It's a lot, but not enough for him to live from. But with the bionic army, he could certainly make more money; there were unlimited possibilities. He could sell them, or have people rent them, or he could use them himself! This was one of the best days of his life.

Now came the tough decision. The man he had a deal with, he was going to meet up with him within a week – details would be send by mail. Even the e-mail account didn't give away who he was. But this man did not know about the army. Wi-Fi knew men who sort of acted like him – the commodore, as he calls himself – and they were not very happy when details were kept from them.

There were two possibilities:

1\. He could keep the army and give the three bionics to the commodore. This was a case of quality over quantity. If Wi-Fi rented the soldiers from the army and the commodore would notice, there was no doubt he'd ask to get control of the others as well. And he would use the force of the bionics if he had to. He'd lose the army, or at least part of it.

2\. He could keep the bionic threesome and give the army to the commodore. It wasn't what they agreed on, but hopefully his client valued quantity over quality. The three first bionics were probably more developed with better abilities which they had better control over. The army… he had no idea how good they worked together. And possibly, he could gain more over a longer period of time with just those three.

Wi-Fi decided to go for option 2 and keep the three and give the army to the commodore. He learned from the messages how the commodore wanted to gather an army for some big project. He would probably have hired others, but now Wi-Fi was giving him an entire army – with the same price tag as before.

He immediately made contact with his two clients. The one was the commodore, the other preferred to stay incognito until there were more details. This time, he did not jump into the computer. He just sat down behind it (he had already traveled back home) and went to his highly-secured e-mail account. He wrote in the e-mail to the commodore how he would give him an army but Wi-Fi himself had to keep the three bionic teens. For the same price, he added, and they would soon be the commodore's if he accepted the offer. Not much later, the commodore had answered he had to do it.

The second e-mail to the other villain was about renting one of the three. Yes, they were not even his and he was already renting them for a soft price of 45.000 dollar per week. He described the three with the information he had gotten from the capsules. He mostly described their powers, and asked which one he (or she, though most likely he) wanted to have. This time, he got an answer immediately. It was one simple sentence.

_I want the strongest one._

Wi-Fi smiled. So be it. The strongest Davenport would be rented.

_He'll be yours. Send me a voice sample – without it, he will not be able to obey you._

That was another genius trick from Wi-Fi: use of voice. He would just reconfigure the Triton App in their chips, so that they will only obey when they hear a certain someone's voice. It could be Wi-Fi and he'd program someone else's voice as well. that way, he could call them back whenever his client tried to keep his bionic toys with him.

But before he could do any of that, he needed to know where the three bionic siblings were. With the help of the GPS in the lab, he could easily locate their chips and their current location. He had been smiling the entire time – except when he found out Douglas was still alive – but his smile faded away when he saw their coordinates. His eyes widened. Could it be wrong? He calculated their position and they were still there. he sighed, shaking his head.

"Mighty Med… Why do they have to be at Mighty Med?" Because they were at Mighty Med, he just couldn't show up there. Security hadn't changed when it came to technology, but he seriously did not want to get caught again. he could not go back to prison! It was a horrible dark place he did not want to see again, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to use his powers to get out.

Yet, at the other side…

He needed those three bionic siblings; he had already promised the oldest one, the strongest one, to a villain who did not want to say his name. but he did not want to do it inside Mighty Med. There were guards there, and almost recovered heroes. they would stop him and his soon to be bionic servant immediately. No, he had to make sure they went somewhere else, away from the hospital.

What if they had to go back home?

A plan formed inside his head as the details started to become clearer. This was one of the best plans he had ever made, because they were not only giving him what he wanted, he could later take the other two as well and they were doing exactly what he wanted them to do, namely leaving the hospital.

_Time to prepare the plan._

And with these thoughts, he walked to the elevator which would bring him to the living room of this house.


	10. Welcome at Mighty Med

**Now we go back to the hospital. I can hear you think: _finally we see how they react!_ Yes you will see how they react! Here are the promised reactions! I still hoped you enjoyed reading about Wi-Fi, though. And now, the reviews:**

_TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! Wi-Fi's a technological villain; he can do whatever he wants with them. And I loved describing what was going on his head - I intended it to be like a computer._

_LabRatsWhore: Yes he's smart. I just made up that middle name, and I thought there had to be more connections between Lab Rats and Mighty Med than just Donald and Diaz. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531: Thanks for reviewing! That's indeed the big question... will it work? Well, you'll find out eventually, just not right this chapter._

_daphrose: He could've been wearing something like that, but he's too busy with being a villain. Also, I really like Wi-Fi as a villain. Probably because of the way he's portrayed in the show.__ Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

You can imagine the surprised and confused looks of all who were near the entrance. Let's start with those already in the hospital. Horace Diaz recognized the kids (not the man accompanying them) from TV and realized they were Donald's. Donald could barely believe his eyes – how did they find out where he was? And how did they come here? Kaz and Oliver, they were just confused to see the three bionic heroes and then were very enthusiast. They were going to meet the three bionic heroes!

And now at the side of the janitor's closet. They all stumbled out as to get that bit more space. Adam was a little disappointed. First, they were in the emergency room of the hospital, and then they had walked into the lobby of the same hospital. Bree and Leo were looking around this place. So Mr. Davenport did come here for a hospital visit. What are the odds? Chase just tried to figure out what exactly this place was. He had noticed the nurse behind the desk wore a mask, similar to what heroes would wear to cover his face. must be a coincidence. Can't be anything else. Douglas was the first to walk up to Donald, the other guy and the two teenage boys.

"What are you doing here? Why did you bring the kids with you?" Donald asked. They should've stayed at home. They shouldn't have come here. and that was only because he heard the story of his he wanted to cube Oliver once. Then again, Horace hadn't recognized the young boy as Horace, but that said enough. If he was willing to cube a young boy, he'd be able to cube Douglas and Leo as well, and maybe even all his kids. Douglas shrugged.

"Donnie, something's fishy is going on here. That guy –" he pointed at "– has no records whatsoever. The only thing we could find about him was an online dating profile. Besides, why do you need to be so secretive about it, huh? What is it that we're not allowed to know, _Donnie_?" The others have gathered close to them. Kaz ad Oliver were sort of freaking out because they were standing so close to the Davenports.

"Who is this man?" Horace asked Donald.

"That's Douglas. He's my brother."

"Oh, okay." Horace then said, "Guards, take Douglas and have him cubed!" As the guards appeared out of nowhere (not like geo-leaping), there were three people protesting against this decision. Those people were Donald, Kaz and Oliver.

"Horace, you can't do this!" Kaz yelled. If that man was related to Donald Davenport (and the bionic heroes) he was worth saving. Besides, there's gotta be a better punishment than immediately bringing everyone to the cubing chamber. And they also have not yet seen or heard anything which could give away this was a superhero hospital.

"He's right!" Oliver helped Kaz while the two guards grabbed Douglas' arms. "Can't we just erase his memory?" Nobody deserved to be cubed anyway. But knowing of this place was a privilege not given to many Normos, rather taken away from every Normo who had ever set foot in the building.

Leo looked at the two random teenagers in the hospital who helped to save Douglas from being cubed, whatever that meant. Leo had no idea where they were or what 'cubing' exactly was, but it sounded painful and even though this man tried to harm them multiple times, he didn't deserve to be 'cubed'. He decided to help them.

"Yeah! I don't want him to be cubed and… wait, did you say something about erasing our memory?" Leo then said when he noticed that one of them had said something about erasing their memory. He didn't know what was worse, memory erased or being cubed (still: whatever that means).

Leo looked at Big D. He was getting very nervous, looking at the man whom they knew as Horace Diaz. Could it be Big D was a bit afraid of Dr. Diaz? And if so, what is so scary about that man? He didn't look like he had bionics, and he still was creepy but harmless. Maye it had something to do with those guards who magically appeared out of nowhere and the cubing/erasing the memory.

Only now Horace Diaz seemed to notice the fifth member of the group Davenports. And since there were only three bionic heroes – as Donald told him – this had to be a friend or something. "I almost forgot. Guards, take him with you too." He pointed at Leo, who shrieked in fear when he realized Diaz meant it.

Adam immediately stood in the way of two other guards – seriously, where did they come from? – and he shook his head. The guards stopped in front of him, and Adam started to talk. "No, you don't!" he said, "You're going to have to go through me if you… hey!" Adam stopped when the two guards in black and blue disappeared and appeared at Leo's sides, trying to grab his arms. In a reflex, Leo used his bionic arm and fired a laser sphere at the guard at his left. Luckily, this didn't go unnoticed.

"That was awesome!" Kaz exclaimed, clapping. The teenager next to him was just as excited.

"You're bionic, too?" Oliver asked, and Leo nodded. The guards were just standing there, doing nothing, waiting for Horace's orders. They could have changed now Leo showed them his bionic arm. Horace Diaz was impressed with the fourth bionic teenager in the world, and especially the ability he had just showed.

"Impressive," he said, then looked back at Douglas. "I changed my mind. Only Douglas has to be cubed."

Douglas' eyes widened. Now only he has to be cubed, and only because Leo had to show off and use his bionic arm, even if it was only self-defense. To be honest, he was a little scared of what would happen next. The process of cubing was a process he was unfamiliar with. He had no clue what he could expect, and that terrified him. He looked at Donald, who simply had been watching the scene unfold.

"Well, don't you stand there! Do something!" He yelled. The guards holding him hadn't moved at all, probably because Horace had not yet given them the order to bring him away. That, or they were just really stupid.

Donald immediately jumped into action after hearing his brother yell those words. "Mr. Diaz, maybe we can arrange something else. You can't cube him."

"But Mr. Davenport, he's a Normo."

"Well, in case you've forgotten, so am I!"

"What's a Normo?" Bree then wanted to know. She thought it had something to do with normal people, as a general name for those normal people, not bionic and not exactly crazy. One of the two teenagers answered her question.

"'Normo' is a term used for people without powers," Oliver explained.

"And are you Normos?" Chase asked.

"Sure are," Kaz said with pride, "we're the only Normos to know about this place. well, we were, until…" Kaz didn't bother to finish his sentence, but instead he just looked at Mr. Davenport. chase couldn't help to start pondering about this place thanks to Kaz' choice of words. Nobody is supposed to know about this place – why? This also means they are the only 'normal' people around here, making Chase wonder who or what else is walking through the corridors of this mysterious place. What is this place, anyway? Looked like a hospital… Whatever secrets this place held, Chase didn't like not knowing about all the secrets this place held.

"Dr. Diaz, please let him go. He hasn't seen anything – he knows nothing of this place." Mr. Davenport tried to convince Horace Diaz, who rose his eyebrows. He already had an answer ready.

"Knows nothing. He knows the location of this hospital and how to get in, and he's witnessed the guards' arrival. Why should I not cube him?" Mr. Davenport as thinking about it, and he eventually answered the question.

"Because if you cube him or even think of doing that, I'll… I'll stop funding the hospital!" It might have sounded weak, but half of the money the hospital got for equipment came from Mr. Davenport. Horace's eyes widened. "And I take my stuff from here with me." Donald added. Both Mr. Davenport and Horace Diaz knew the hospital badly needed the money for the research and the helping of heroes. If those funds were stopped, Horace would have to make sure everything runs the same but with half the money he usually had. The heroes would not be able to be healed immediately, so the villains would have more time to perform crimes, and so the people possibly could not be saved in time.

"Fine!" Horace said after a while. "I've made a decision. Nobody will get cubed." Kaz and Oliver high-fived, Donald sighed and the bionic kids nodded. "Also, you four can keep your memories. I don't care what Dr. Bridges says about you! We really could use all help we can get. But he's losing his memory." Horace pointed at Douglas.

The four teenagers were surprised when they were offered a job as guards. Yes, that's what they thought. They still didn't have any proof this was a superhero hospital, so they thought they were getting a job. Before any of them could say something about Douglas, who was clearly getting paler and had to lose his memory, Donald spoke up.

"No. He keeps his memory. Unless you have made modifications to it, you're letting him go."

"Modifications?" Adam asked, only to know what that word meant.

"The device Dr. Diaz uses, erases a person's entire memory. I just want him to forget about this place, that's all." Mr. Davenport and Horace Diaz seemed to have a staring competition, eyes locked and testing how far they would go. Eventually, Horace sighed.

"Alright. He keeps his memory. Let him go, guys." The guards let go of Douglas' arms, and he quickly searched safety with his bionic kids. Donald smiled. Now he only needed to get the kids and Douglas out of Mighty Med, to home so he could erase their memories of the Mighty Med. Donald didn't plan to have them keep their memories. The more people knew about this place, the more people could tell others about it. Secrecy was something to be respected, and Donald would not regret erasing their memory. He'd do it and feel like they should know someday, but not today.

"Okay, guys, you'd better go home." Donald then told his four kids and brother. The five of them protested, just as the two Normo teenagers Kaz and Oliver. They started to talk simultaneously, so Donald couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Silence!" Horace yelled, silencing them all and grabbing everyone's attention. "Thank you. Mr. Davenport, I think what they're trying to say, is that they want to stay here longer." Mr. Davenport looked from Horace to his kids. He eventually accepted the offer. He still could erase their memory after this trip anyway.

"Okay, they can stay in the hospital. But you have to behave!" He told his kids. Chase was thinking. He'd been right – this place indeed was a hospital. Well, this room looked like some kind of lobby anyway.

Then, Leo turned around to look a little better to this place. This indeed looked like a hospital, like Big D said. His eyes fell on the man entering the lobby, and he almost jumped up when he realized that man was dressed like the superhero Surge and could possibly be Surge.

"Adam, look!" He pointed at Surge when Adam (and the others) had turned around. "There's Surge!"

"It's not Surge," Chase said, "superheroes do not exist."

"They do exist," Kaz said; Oliver could've hit him in the back of his head, but he didn't. The two of them knew that someone did not want these four (or five) to know about the superhero world, but it would be a great advantage. That way, their memories didn't have to be erased every time they saw a hero and the villain he or she was fighting.

"No, they don't!" Chase continued to say it. "They are superheroes, they are just tales from comic books. It's just for the amusement of –" He was interrupted when he completely stopped. He stopped moving, talking, blinking. It was as if he was trapped in time.

Donald shot an accusing look at Horace, who shrugged.

"What? He was getting annoying." Was his response. He didn't seem a bit bothered by the fact that he just showed his power to the Davenports, who were confused. Adam slowly waved his hands in front of Chase's face, to try if he would react. Donald folded his arms.

"Unfreeze him now." He demanded, and Horace did that. He used his powers once more to unfreeze Chase, who immediately grew suspicious of the immortal doctor. He backed away, confused. What the heck was going on here? that doctor stopped him, froze him in time. Behind him still stood that superhero, Surge, who had been watching. The puzzle was almost complete, and he only needed one more piece to solve it.

"What is this place?" Chase asked. Kaz smiled as he told him exactly what he needed to hear.

"This, my dear bionic superheroes, is Mighty Med, the hospital for superheroes."


	11. Demonstration

**Here I am again! After their first meeting, we now go fast-forward to the next day. They are still at the Mighty Med, so how will they interact? Is there something that can go wrong? Probably, or else there wouldn't be a story to write. And now, back to the reviews and then on with the story:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! If Horace is capable of cubing a young boy who hasn't even seen anything, (Growing Pains) he's capable of anything. And yes, Chase really deserved it._

_PurpleNicole531:__ Yeah, Chase did deserve it. And I too am glad Douglas didn't end up cubed - we still need him in the future. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Donald just doesn't want to be responsible if the secret ever gets exposed, because Horace will definitely turn to Donald if one of the teenagers exposes them. And I've always pictured Dr. Bridges as a racist somehow. But nly when it comes to powers._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The next morning, around ten o'clock, they were all present in the rec room. The Davenports had stayed in a hotel. Donald had to book another room and he had to inform Tasha about this. Tasha didn't pick up the phone, so he had to leave a message. He hoped she'd understand. He and Douglas ended up sharing a room and the four teenage bionics had to stay in one room. Bree wasn't exactly happy with it, but luckily she as the one with super speed. This meant she could undress and dress herself within a blink of an eye. They also had to spend one night outside their capsules, but up until now there were no glitches, so everything was fine.

And now they were all present in the hospital. All except Douglas, that is – he decided he would go for a walk through the city. Kaz and Oliver had a morning shift on Sundays, and they still hung out at this place or the Domain afterwards. The bionic siblings stayed in the rec room, mostly because that was the only room they knew other than the lobby, and it was easy to access. Only Adam would be able to lose his way in the hospital. Donald and Horace were walking around in the hospital, to check upon the machinery which required more attention.

It was quite a silent and peaceful morning until Skylar Storm walked into the rec room.

No, it wasn't her who made the noise. But Leo and Adam did freak out when they noticed that the one and only Skylar Storm also resided in the hospital. They almost immediately left the hospital after getting a lot of background information on the hospital. Chase had suggested they could go out for a walk. Donald gladly accepted and Douglas and the kids made a walk through Philadelphia. Donald had told them to go back to the hotel, and they did. And now, today, was their second time in the hospital.

Oliver looked over his shoulder. Skylar was talking to Adam. Leo had already lost interest. Well, he had her autograph, told her that it was so sad that she had lost her powers and then walked to another hero which had entered the rec room.

Adam stayed with Skylar, though. He had no eye for the other hero who had just walked in. He kept talking to Skylar, and they occasionally laughed when he made a joke or said something funny. It might not always be intentional to be funny, but Skylar laughed nonetheless. It looked like she was having fun talking to the oldest bionic brother. And Oliver couldn't help but watch the two with jealous thoughts invading his mind. Bree was talking to Skylar as well, but Oliver had more eye for the interaction between Adam and Skylar than the interaction between Bree and Skylar.

"Earth to Oliver!" Oliver turned his head to his best friend, surprised when he suddenly heard Kaz' voice loudly in his ears. Kaz was clearly amused because of Oliver's sudden reaction. But Oliver couldn't laugh with it – not at all.

"It's not funny, Kaz." Oliver said. Kaz as still grinning widely.

"Yes it is." He commented, "Say, why are you staring at Skylar and Adam?" Oliver quickly glanced over his shoulder, right on time to see Adam flex his muscles. He scoffed and turned his attention back to Kaz. He had thought his best friend wouldn't see him scoffing, but Kaz had definitely noticed.

"Are you jealous?" Kaz asked bluntly. Oliver constantly looking over his shoulder, scoffing when Skylar admired Adam's muscles… yep, his best friend was definitely jealous. And if he denied it now, he knew for sure that Oliver couldn't stand Adam and Skylar talking and laughing together.

"No, I'm not." Oliver said, trying to convince Kaz he wasn't jealous. Kaz folded his arms and the smile came back.

"You are jealous!" He said – Oliver was glad nobody paid attention to their conversation – "But why?"

"I don't know, okay?" Oliver said. "I don't know. I think I just don't like it." Kaz frowned.

"Don't like, what?" Oliver was about to answer when two adults walked into the room.

Donald Davenport and Horace had just crossed the hospital to check up on the machinery. Now everything should be working just fine, and Donald should be going home now. Hey, he only came to see if his inventions for the hospital still were working. And it had been his plan to go back home when he was done. And had had just finished his work in the hospital.

Behind them, Alan also entered the rec room. He didn't like those bionic kids, because they could replicate the natural powers of non-Normos with technology, and according to him, that just wasn't fair! He still didn't like Mr. Davenport for creating abilities and chips too powerful for Normos to handle.

"Okay, guys," Donald said, "I'm done here, so it's time to go home now. Let's go back to the hotel and grab our stuff. Douglas is waiting for us there." There came a wave of protest.

"You're already leaving?" Oliver exclaimed. He wouldn't have mind if they had stayed a little longer, but then there was Adam getting along a little too well with Skylar. Nobody might have caught the undertone, but Kaz knew his best friend well enough to know he didn't mind Adam leaving. The others were allowed to stay, though. Oliver might have reacted the same way if Skylar had gotten along too well with Chase or Leo, but they were too busy with other stuff. Like, trying to find a scientific explanation for this place or asking as many autographs as possible.

Eventually, Horace Diaz silenced them again.

"Listen up," he said, "Mr. Davenport only came to fix his inventions and I think it's time for you to go home… but not before you've shown us your incredible abilities." Kaz and Oliver started to get really excited, just like Skylar, but Alan and Donald were completely against it. The bionics were doubting. What if they accidentally hurt someone? Plus, this room wasn't exactly good enough to show them their bionic abilities. And what if they didn't want to show them their abilities.

"What? No way!" Donald said. "We're going home right now."

"Mr. Davenport, observing their abilities might be a great help for my hospital." Said Dr. Diaz. Mr. Davenport folded his arms.

"How will it help, then?"

"Mr. Davenport, my world is expanding at a high rate; there will be people who show the same abilities as your bionic children. There will also be people who will be using technology to replicate powers – no matter how they got their hands on that technology – and I speak on behalf of the entire staff when I say that we want to be prepared. We want to be able to help everyone, and this is something were unfamiliar with. So it would be nice if they were allowed to use their bionics and if I was allowed to record it."

Donald eventually sighed; he had promised to help support the hospital, financing it so the heroes could keep fighting crime and be healed in the best conditions. And who knows – maybe someone will get hurt by powers similar to his kids' abilities. And after hearing Horace's little speech, the bionic teenagers wanted to help Horace. If they could help someone by just showing the chief of staff their abilities, if that video was only used for medical use, they would do it.

Adam was the first to step forward. "I'm going to start with my heat vision." Donald saw how his eyes turned red, and immediately stopped Adam from shooting those heat rays out of his eyes. He then turned to Horace, who was ready to film it, and who wondered why Donald so suddenly changed his mind.

"Isn't there any place where he can demonstrate his abilities without being able to hurt anyone?" Donald asked for obvious reasons. Horace nodded.

"Off course there is! Go stand on that platform over there." Adam nodded, and he stood on the platform. Horace walked over to the computer near the platform, and he pushed several buttons. A force field was conjured, shining blue when it was activated, but turning invisible when not touched.

"Now he can't harm anyone. Give it your best shot, boy – the force field can withstand Tecton and the Crusher, so you won't be able to break it." Horace said.

And Adam started showing what he could. In the meantime, Donald explained shortly what the damage could be. Adam didn't have to show his super strength, because there were several villains and heroes as strong as and stronger than Adam, and they already knew how to handle that. he did show them his heat vision, blast waves and he blew his super breath. When he was done, the force field was deactivated and Adam walked back in the room.

"That was incredible." Skylar said. Adam nodded, not noticing how she sounded a little sad. But Oliver did notice.

Next up was Leo. While he showed off with his two bionic abilities (the laser spheres and the energy transference) Oliver walked closer to Skylar.

"Are you okay?" he was worried about her. She answered, still watching the youngest bionic show off his abilities.

"I'm fine," she said. Oliver could tell she was lying. He noticed it because she was not fine. She watched how one of the laser spheres hit the force field, and Oliver then knew she now really wanted her powers back. Maybe she shouldn't be watching the bionics show their abilities, especially since some of their powers matched the ones that were once hers. But Oliver didn't do anything to stop it. Skylar didn't need a nanny who told her what to do. If she wanted to watch them demonstrate their powers, she could do that. And he wouldn't say anything about it.

Bree was next. She told Horace she didn't need a force field. She first showed them her super speed and invisibility, and then she annoyed Alan with imitating his voice. Everyone except Alan was amused.

Chase also had to tell Dr. Diaz that he didn't need a force field, demonstrating he could make his own (but it wasn't needed anyway). He showed them how he could hack into systems, had Adam make a pirouette with the override app and he might have showed off when he used his laser BO-staff.

It went wrong when he used his molecular kinesis to lift a thermometer.

At first, everything seemed to be just fine, but then it seemed like someone was trying to take it away from him in mid-air. Chase was struggling to keep it from floating in a different direction.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Chase replied, "It's as if someone is trying to take it away from me." That was all Horace needed to hear. He turned to face his nephew, who clearly was using his powers. He sighed. Why did Alan have to do this again?

"Alan, stop it." Horace said, still recording what was going on. Alan had to break his concentration, giving Chase full control of the floating thermometer he placed back where he got. Alan didn't seem too happy about this situation.

"But they're stealing our powers!" Alan yelled.

"They're not stealing! They've received their abilities from Mr. Davenport." Horace tried to argue with his nephew. But Alan was very certain that Mr. Davenport was a copycat, stealing their powers and giving them to Normos who weren't capable of controlling them perfectly like he could!

"Alan, they haven't stolen anything."

"But it's not fair! They-" Horace lifted his hand and Alan stayed still, frozen in time. Sometimes he had to do this to Alan, because he could be so annoying and didn't know when to shut up. Then, he'd forget about him and would find him an hour later, if Alan didn't make any noise to remind his uncle he still was frozen.

He stopped recording and then thanked the teenagers. "Thanks for your cooperation. This will most certainly be used for us to determine what happened to our heroes." he then turned to Donald. "I assume you now will go back home?"

"Yes, we are." Donald said. Nobody said anything. How could this adventure already be over.

"Thanks for coming." Skylar then said; the teenagers turned their attention to her. "It was nice meeting you. Good luck with your missions."

When they wanted to say something back, they heard a strange noise. As if someone was trying to talk, but the sound was muffled by something. Everyone heard it, and Horace sighed. Why did Alan want the attention right now? Well, whatever it was, it was probably worth listening to. Maybe it was a warning of something.

Horace lifted his hand and Alan immediately jumped into action. He pointed at the television screen and was panicking. "Uncle Horace, Wi-Fi is back! I saw his face, over there!" But when they looked at it, there was no sign anywhere that the cyber-villain had infiltrated the hospital again. Horace sighed. So it was a false warning to be set free from being frozen.

"Alan, don't tell lies!" Horace then said, "Wi-Fi can't be here; he is in a highly secured cyber-prison in a flash drive in the vault. There is no way he could have escaped unless he had some inside help." Alan wanted to protest, but shut his mouth. He knew what he's seen. And he was fairly certain he'd seen Wi-Fi's face on the television screen for a second or two.

I'm just gonna say one thing.

Alan was right.


	12. Wi-Fi at work, reprise

**Hey guys! Who's ready for Wi-Fi to make his first move? I am! Man, I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope that it will put a big smile on your face, or that you at least enjoyed reading it; there might not be a lot of room for smiling later in the story. I'll try to respond to the reviews without giving too much spoilers. Here they are:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Bionics glitching... maybe Wi-Fi can make that happen now. You'll have to see what's going to happen._

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Yes indeed. When he helps, nobody believes him. I bet he'll say "told you so" when Wi-Fi does show up. Yeah, just like Perry. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! Alan indeed has a point, and yes - it ill be revealed when Wi-Fi makes his move. But first he'll laugh his butt off before revealing himself. Villains gotta have fun, right?_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Yeah, but Alan doesn't know that; he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Yes, there really should be laws against that. Yet, it's Dr. Bridges and the Normo world and super world are strictly separated (except the Davenport and Kaz and Oliver) and as far as I know, she thinks people with powers are superior just because they have powers. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It had been very unfortunate that Horace's nephew had noticed him. For one second, they had looked each other in the eyes and he disappeared into the world wide web again, so they would think Alan was wrong or that he was lying. He heard the result. Horace thought they were lying. Good. Now he could have some fun in peace.

Wi-Fi was a villain and he knew exactly what was going to happen if he forced them to do what he wanted. But he still wanted to have some fun before he would tell them the part of his plan they were allowed to know. And while he had his fun, he could take a closer look at the different abilities and already perform part of his plan.

He made his choice. One of the bionic children stood close to them, close to the TV he hid in. Wi-Fi jumped out of the computer, directly into the chip. He didn't even need to beware any virus scanners or any sort of defense. He knew what he was doing, and deleted all programs which were used to protect the chips from hackers while he was inside their capsules. He opened a random app, just to see which one of them it was.

Molecular kinesis. The scientific explanation for what others would call telekinesis, or moving objects with your mind if they didn't know the meaning of 'telekinesis'. He grinned. Time to have some fun.

He manually activated the app, and he could follow exactly what was going on out there through the young bionic boy's eyes, which for some reason could be used as cameras. Now it was an advantage, because he could actually see what he made his victim do. He saw how he – Wi-Fi recalled his name was Chase – lifted his right arm. That was the one he used for his molecular kinesis. Yet, Chase knew something was wrong and his left hand tried to pull the right hand down. Wi-Fi could follow what was said through Chase's ears.

"What's going on?" said Adam – he only knew it was Adam because he remembered his voice from the camera tapes he watched, all shot in the lab.

"I don't know!" Chase responded. Wi-Fi sighed. This could be a problem. Chase was a strong one, and that meant he would not allow himself to use his abilities against his will. Well, there was only one thing Wi-Fi could do. He decided not to go for the molecular kinesis after all and maxed out all of his senses.

Someone said something, and Chase let go of his hand, falling to the ground, shutting his eyes and covering his ears with his hands. The others wondered what was wrong, and Chase couldn't stand the noise, the smells, because it was all coming at him at once. Wi-Fi smiled and made sure he kept the senses maxed out until he would leave this chip. Wi-Fi was not affected by the senses of the boy, so he could work in peace.

Now he was in Chase's chip, he decided to go looking for the apps which were the most interesting. First of all, that Triton app was locked and disabled both. That meant that even if it was unlocked, nobody would be able to access it. Yet, nothing was too hard for Wi-Fi. He unlocked and enabled the Triton app. Could come in handy someday. But not today!

Then he proceeded to take a closer look at that override app. That was one of the most dangerous apps Wi-Fi has ever seen. He knew it could not override an override, and when used on many people at ones, they would just copy his movements… and yet, it could override a Triton app. Chase had already proven he could do it, and Wi-Fi wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to thwart his plans with this chip. He locked the ability – with a stronger system used than Davenport – and then he was done.

He made sure Chase's senses were back to normal. Even as a villain, he did not want to harm them. he was a thief, not a murderer or anything like that. Then, he quickly jumped in someone else's chip. He again opened an app. Invisibility. The girl, Bree. He quickly activated the chip and made her run at top speed through the room. Nobody was able to see or catch her, which really amused him. in the meantime, he also activated and unlocked the Triton App with her. he made her stop running and she turned visible again out of free will. There was another bionic near, the last one, and Wi-Fi quickly jumped in that one.

Now he started to wonder if anyone saw him. Well, if they had seen him, he would hear it immediately. Yet, he saw or heard nothing while he was in this person. This was weird. He heard and saw everything while he was inside Bree and Chase. Why could he not see what was happening through the eyes of the third bionic?

He quickly opened an ability. Energy transference.

Wi-Fi panicked. He did not know this ability. He did not know there was a fourth bionic. Why was there even a fourth bionic and how did this happen? When it became clear to him that the fourth bionic was their younger brother, he groaned. There was a fourth bionic teenager. And he didn't even have the Triton app! This boy was useless to him, and yet also a danger. No Triton app, no control. He could install it later, but it was a program designed by Douglas Davenport. he hated to admit it, but Douglas was just a little bit better than Wi-Fi.

He then proceeded to the next target, which indeed was the oldest. He made the oldest bionic use his strong lungs while he activated and unlocked the Triton App. This might be the most important thing he'd done the past few minutes. Someone wanted 'the strong one', and his client would get the strong one. That way, his client was happy and Wi-Fi earned a lot of money. It's a win-win situation. Except for the Davenports, they'd have to miss Adam for a while.

Then, he went back to the television screen. It's time to turn the spotlights to him and tell them (part of) his plan. From his position, he could listen to what they were saying and he could also see them. Mr. Donald Davenport was talking about those inexplicable glitches.

Wi-Fi started to laugh. Inexplicable, really? All they had to do now was to take a look at the screen and see who did it. And they did turn around, because they obviously could hear his laughter. When he was done laughing at them, he started to talk. "As much as I like to see you struggle to understand, I have to end this because I really wanted you to know who is causing those so-called 'inexplicable glitches' and who is laughing at you."

He grinned widely. He loved doing this!

"See?" Alan began, "I told you he was here, but did anyone listen? No, because…"

"Would you shut up? Your voice is annoying." Wi-Fi interrupted Alan, silencing him. Nobody could blame him – he was just saying what everyone thought about him. He then continued to talk. "I'm Wi-Fi. Off course I don't need to introduce myself, because you all know who I am." _And I know your deepest secrets, so you better watch out._ He had expected them to ask how he could escape, but the oldest bionic brother simply pointed at Chase.

"He doesn't." Chase looked irritated, but to Wi-Fi it was rather funny. Apparently something has been going on between those two, something he didn't know about. Whatever it was, it was rather amusing to watch and listen to, especially since Chase started to talk.

"Okay, I get it! Yes, I was wrong and yes, I don't know as much as you do when it comes to this crazy superhero world! Now, would you cut it out?" Wi-Fi rose an eyebrow. Did that boy just admit that he was wrong? Well, he actually couldn't care less about what they did. As long as he was able to give them the message he wanted to give them, he was happy.

"What are you doing here? you're supposed to be locked up." Oliver asked. Wi-Fi knew it was Oliver because he remembered placing the kid named Kaz into the computer. Man, those were the good times. Wi-Fi smiled.

"I had a little help escaping. But that's not why I came. I just wanted to say 'hi' before going back to Mission Creek." There it was. It was time for them to let curiosity take over their minds. Why would he go back to Mission Creek? So he had been there before, but what had he done there? what could be so important that he made it sound like a slip-up.

"Do you mean Mission Creek California?" Adam asked. Wi-Fi nodded.

"Off course I meant Mission Creek California. Where else would I go to?" There came no answer. Wi-Fi shrugged. "Well then, I gotta go now. I can't let the woman wait, now, can I?" Giving details to have them ask follow-up details was so much fun to do. No, seriously, Wi-Fi really enjoyed this part of his job, even if it was risky. If he gave too much details, they would not come to Mission Creek at all and stay away. But they had to come! If not, he had to perform his plan, his big stunt here and now, and he really did not want to do that. This still was the Mighty Med, with guards. It wouldn't work here, but it would work in Mission Creek.

"Woman?" Bree asked, "What woman?"

Wi-Fi tried his best to sound very spontaneous. " yeah, you don't know yet. I abducted a woman. But I keep forgetting her name. I know her last name is Davenport, but I can't seem to remember her first name. It starts with a t, though."

"Tasha?" Donald said. His voice sounded a bit higher than usual, probably because he was afraid of what was waiting for Tasha. Off course Wi-Fi remembered the name, but this was only for his own amusement. He could've easily said 'Mr. Davenport, I have your wife' but that just wasn't his style.

"Yep, that's the name!" Wi-Fi exclaimed, "Tasha… You know what? She really is a nice woman, Davenport. You're lucky to call her your wife."

Kaz now stepped to the television, because Wi-Fi still was in that television. Coming out of it might be dangerous now he revealed himself to be here and actually having talked to the big bad boss. besides, he needed to get back to Tasha immediately after he was done talking. There were still a few things he should do. He didn't want to make it too easy for the Davenports to get the _mater familias_ back.

"How do you know where they live?" Kaz asked. Wi-Fi sighed.

"And you call yourself a comic book fan," Wi-Fi said, then addressed himself to the entire room, "I'm a man of technology and hacking. I found out. Besides, it's not that hard when you know they live in a big mansion in Mission Creek California. Plus, there's a lot more I know."

Wi-Fi only said this so he could illustrate how powerful he truly was. After all, knowledge is power. And if you counted knowledge as a real power, then Wi-Fi had two. And he was extremely proud of his two powers, the two superior to all others (according to him.

"Like what?" Chase said. I smell a challenge, Wi-Fi thought with a grin on his face.

"The first boy Bree ever talked to was called Kavan, Adam has a complete list of incredible edibles and Chase can't get any girlfriend." Those were just general stuff, some things everyone could have known thanks to the media. And the kid with the bionic arm knew this too.

"You could've read that in any magazine. Tell us something the world doesn't know." Leo unintentionally challenged Wi-Fi. Oh, he would show them the true power of knowledge. His grin made place for a serious face and a serious way of talking.

"You have a bionic arm, engineered by Douglas Davenport. I am seriously angry because he faked his death." He almost said out loud that he really did know that, but he was caught up in his own thoughts for a few seconds. "He could've contacted me. I could've easily made sure he didn't leave any digital trails on the internet. That way, he'd really disappear." Only after saying this, he realized he said his thoughts out loud.

"You know my brother?" Donald sounded very surprised. Wi-Fi started to grin again. he could've seen this coming, though. Maybe he didn't read comic books. Maybe he didn't watch MM movies.

"Donnie, I don't think we've met properly. Andreas Nolan, Andy for friends. Looks like you've forgotten me, old pal." All expect the last sentence were the words he quoted from his first meeting with Donald Davenport, in old times when Douglas Davenport was still 'alive' and brought Wi-Fi to work for one day.

"Where's my mother?" Leo then asked. Wi-Fi lifted his hands in the air.

"Wow, not so fast, kid! I'll tell you eventually," he looked at the entire audience now and rubbed his hands. "This is what we're going to do. I'm a business man, and someone contacted me to get someone for him. Now, I kidnapped Tasha and I was told that I could kill her at noon. Just for fun, I'm picking Philadelphia time because you'll have three hours less to rescue her. Don't you just love time zones?"

Time pressure is always good. They're bound to make mistakes when they think they don't have enough time. giving them 2-3 hours was as a villain always a better choice than giving them 5-6 hours.

He had expected anyone but Adam to speak up. He stepped forward and put a finger in the air, as if he was going to make a threat.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll…"

"Don't swear – it isn't nice." Wi-Fi said, and then continued with a serious tone. They had to listen now, they had to know where they had to go.

"You listen up now. I'm giving you the chance to go rescue her. off course I wouldn't want to make it too easy, so I'll give you a couple of hints. Number one: today nobody should be there. Number two: you absolutely hate the boss working there. There are no other hints. Now, good luck with finding Tasha!"

He disappeared. In other words, Wi-Fi retreated to the deeper parts of the internet and within a few seconds of travel, he was back in Mission Creek California. There, in the specific place of interest, he found Tasha bound to a chair. For now, that was all he had done to keep her here. now, he also needed to do something to keep the Davenports and their friends out.

He knew exactly what he had to do. Everything was calculated and if they were here before twelve hours, they were lucky. If not… well, let's hope Wi-Fi could find someone to get rid of Tasha. He did promise to kill her at noon Philadelphia time. but Wi-Fi wasn't a murderer, he was a thief. He'd never willingly take someone's life.

His two associates on the other hand wouldn't hesitate to kill for their own personal gain, just like most villains. Then again, Wi-Fi was a bit different from most villains.

At least, that's what Wi-Fi likes to say.


	13. Where's Tasha?

**Welcome back! Wi-Fi's gone, left them with hints, so what are they going to do now? Solve the riddle, off course. Also, I need to tell you that I won't be able to update until at least the 23rd of June - maybe earlier, if I'm lucky. I'm in this period of school called "exams" and I need to focus on them. Until then, you'll have to do with this chapter. And now, the reviews:**

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out what Douglas is going to be involved in this. Wi-Fi's my favorite villain, just because in the only episode we've seen him in he only wanted to steal secret superhero files and sell them. Before they can rescue Tasha, they have to know where she is, right?_

_BeautifulSupernova:__ He indeed is different - or I just choose to portray him differently. Thanks for reviewing!_

_basketball2648:__ Thanks for reviewing! He seems more of a thief than a murderer type to me. Yes, they'll find a way to rescue her, but not yet. They'll have to know where she is first before they can do anything._

_TKDP:__ I know there's a Mission Creek, Illinois. Leo once accidentally sent his grandmother to that city. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yep, they're in trouble now._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Douglas was walking through Philadelphia when his phone rang.

He had decided to go on a walk when he was certain he wasn't needed in the hospital. That way, he could also see what Philadelphia has to offer. He barely travelled these days, and even now he was wearing a cyber-mask. People still believed Douglas Davenport was dead, so he now had to walk through the numerous people on the streets as an anonymous face, a forgettable face in a sea of forgettable faces. He had found a place to rest when his phone rang.

He took it, grumbling. For once he had some time for himself, some free time out of the house and out of the lab, and now someone had to interrupt him. He looked at the screen. Donald. Off course. Who else would want to call him right now? He picked up anyway, even if it was just to know why Donald was calling him.

"Hello?" he did his best to sound friendly. He didn't like being interrupted.

"Douglas, I need to tell you something." Donald said at the other side of the line. He sounded like he was in a big hurry. So, just to annoy him, he decided to just take his time just to think of an answer.

"Donnie, I'm pretty busy right now. You can call me back later." He eventually said. Hey, if it was so urgent, Donald would probably call him back. Only after the fourth try, he was going to pick up and listen to what Donnie had to say.

"This has something to do with Tasha." Douglas sighed. Seriously, why did Donnie had to call him for business with Tasha? They weren't related – well, his brother did marry her, but that was their only connection. He also didn't really know her, so why call him about her.

"So? She's your wife." He responded. If Donnie really wanted to talk about her to someone, he'd better have picked Leo for the job. Just because he knew his mom best.

"Wi-Fi took her." Again that concerned voice. Douglas frowned. As soon as Donald said this, Douglas started to think. Wi-Fi took her, why? He just steals information to sell it on his website, but he didn't kidnap people nor did he kill them. what gave him a change of hearts, especially since Wi-Fi didn't like to change old habits. He still bit his nails regularly and is seen doing so a lot in his last comic book appearances.

"I don't get why you wanted to talk to me about that villain. Wi-Fi's none of my business." _Not now, at least. When I meet him, he will be. I have some questions for him._ Douglas kept his mouth shut to prevent Donald from finding out about his plans. With these questions, he could gather a lot of information regarding villain strategies, like the stuff they don't mention in comic books. And all of that to make plans for heroes to fight these villains. Only for the good cause, off course.

"None of your business? Douglas, Wi-Fi is Andreas Nolan." Donald said, in his 'you-should-know-this-because-it-is-important' voice. Douglas sighed. _Donnie, when did you start to read comic books?_

"I knew that already. His alter ego is Andreas Nolan." He then responded, rolling his eyes. The villain Wi-Fi had gotten the same name as his old college roommate which he hadn't seen after leaving the college. But then again, there might be a lot of men named Andreas Nolan walking around on the world. He somehow also looked like Andy, if you look past the ridiculous outfit and the hair gel.

"No, I mean that Andreas Nolan, _your_ college roommate, is the villain Wi-Fi. He kidnapped Tasha." Douglas' eyes widened. Donald said, what now?

"Andy? He became Wi-Fi?" when he realized he had been speaking too loudly, he looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Fortunately, everyone was minding their own business – they were too busy to see him. "I should've seen it coming. Wi-Fi has always looked and acted like him." Well, Douglas thought that he'd be smart enough to create at least another alter ego. Instead, he just told them he was Andreas Nolan instead of picking another name and chose a stupid name for himself, namely 'Wi-Fi'.

"Yes, Andy, he has taken Tasha. Oh, and he's mad at you for faking your death." Douglas was more occupied by the fact that Andy now was a villain then that he took Tasha or the fact that he was mad at Douglas for faking his death. Hey, Douglas saddened a lot of people, mostly family and some of the friends.

"I did upset a lot of people with my death." Douglas stated. He wasn't feeling the least bit guilty. At least his mother stopped calling him after his so-called death. That was one of the many positive points of his fake death.

"Okay, you know him, so you'd better be here before we leave to get Tasha back. Where are you?" Donald's voice suggested Douglas would have to hurry, just as his choice of words. Douglas looked on the map (an app on his phone), pinpointed his location and then looked up how far he was from the hospital. The results wasn't what he had expected. Did he really walk so much this day?

"At the other side of the city." Douglas announced, "I don't think I'll make it in time." He heard how Donald sighed at the other side of the line. He started to move again, walking back to the hospital, wondering how the heck he managed to get there while he thought he was walking slowly to take in the view.

"Then you'll have to be here when we've taken him in. You'd better be here before noon." Douglas nodded – he was already going back to the hospital. And before noon… apparently Andy had given them a deadline. That couldn't be too good, knowing him.

"Okay, I'll be there. Something else you want to tell me?" Hey, you never knew if Donald forgot to say something now his wife is kidnapped and a villain is making them have to do it under pressure.

"Just be there, okay?" And that was the end of their conversation. Douglas put his phone back in his pocket and with haste, he started to walk to the hospital. They needed him now, because he knew Andreas Nolan, the villain who had kidnapped Tasha. And during the entire walk back, he only could think of the reason behind Wi-Fi kidnapping her. he would never do it just because. No, there had to be more reason behind it. Wi-Fi was a businessman and, above all, cunning and smart. He would probably have thought of a plan of which the kidnapping was just a small part.

Douglas sighed. Whatever the reason, Andreas's life probably had been a mess, since he has turned to villainy to provide the bare necessities in his life.

_Andy, what are you doing with your life?_

* * *

The entire room stayed silent when Wi-Fi had left them there with only two clues as to where Tasha could be. Nobody dared to say anything, all occupied with their own thoughts. Eventually, it was Alan who broke the silence.

"I told you he escaped!" he yelled, even if it was just to prove a point. Yet, nobody paid attention. Or they did and just didn't respond to his words. Donald was the first to do something. He grabbed his phone.

"I'm gonna call Douglas," he told them, "Wi-Fi knows him, so he might be able to help us." Donald then left the room, so he could have a call with Douglas, privately. Alan and Horace also left the room. Horace left the room because he was too busy working – he did wish them good luck with the search – and Alan simply left because he was bored and didn't feel like helping those Normos and bionic teens with the search. Didn't know the woman, wasn't worth his effort.

So Skylar, Oliver, Kaz and the four bionic teenagers were left in the rec room. There were some nurses walking in regularly, and during their conversation, Solar Flare decided to work out. Lizard Man also showed up, but he showed little to no interest for the group of teenagers.

"Okay, we don't have much time," Chase said, taking the initiative. "He gave us two hints to find Tasha. But he also said earlier that he was going back to Mission Creek, so she's still there. we know that nobody should be where he hid her, and that we hate the boss of the place." He resumed this for the two people who weren't as bright as the others.

"Okay, then we need to think of any place. maybe some public buildings which aren't opened today." Skylar suggested. They all agreed, so they all nodded. Well, Adam didn't nod.

"What, what day is it today?" he wanted to know.

"Today's a Sunday," Skylar told him. For one second, Oliver's jealous side reappeared. Yet, it disappeared as soon as it came by, because he didn't have time to be jealous. They needed to save the mother of the bionic teenagers – he could discuss that jealousy later.

"That means malls, schools, shops and stores in particular are closed, as well as some other public buildings as well, like the library." Leo said. Those were a lot of places. Luckily, there also was a second hint so they could guess where they needed to go.

"Now the second hint," Kaz began, "You hate the boss. As Philadelphia boys and a Calderan, we don't know much about Mission Creek. Of which place do you hate the boss?" They did not need much time to think about this question, especially Bree.

"Tech Town." It's not like she hated that guy, it's just that he annoyed her and for now she couldn't think of anyone else they hated. Kaz and Oliver had no time to respond, because Leo shook his head and he started to talk.

"I don't think Wi-Fi would go to Tech Town." He said. They all looked at him. Only Kaz, Oliver and Adam understood why the villain would not go to that store with Tasha. It was a technological paradise with a lot of escape routes which he wuld probably need;

"Why wouldn't he?" Chase then asked.

"Duh! Because he doesn't want us to be able to hide behind the several desks, and in whatever store you imagine, there is always something to which we could hide behind. Also, he wants to be able to see us, to know what we're gonna do." Everyone looked at Adam as he said this. what, he wasn't as clueless or 'dumb' as people said he was. He did know quite a lot about comic books, even if he may not have the most knowledge about that topic.

"Okay…" Kaz said, "that means we rule Tech Town out, as well as any other store…" Okay, they weren't getting far with this. Why couldn't Wi-Fi have told them where he hid Tasha.

"Is there someone you hate?" Skylar then asked – they hated the boss, and maybe they knew more than one 'boss' whom they could hate. "Or is there someone who doesn't like you?" Again, there was no hesitation when Bree responded to that question.

"Principal Perry."

"That's it!" Oliver yelled immediately afterwards. After hearing that first word, he already knew where Wi-Fi would've gone. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized Wi-Fi intentionally said 'boss' so they wouldn't immediately think about the school.

"What's it?" Adam said, but Oliver ignored him as he explained what he thought to be right.

"If you hate the principal, he and Tasha are probably in your school. I'm thinking about the gym, because it's an open space where you can't hide." Everyone was convinced by this theory. Oliver was very certain this was the only possibility. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that Wi-Fi was hiding in the gym of the school where the bionics go to.

Horace entered the room again, as if he knew their conversation had come to an end.

"Do you know where Tasha is already?"

"We think she's in the gym Mission Creek High." Chase said. Horace nodded. Sure, why not? He would've agreed with anything they've said anyway. If Tasha wasn't found, Donald might start to blame Horace (according to him, men in sorrow blamed everyone but themselves) and then there might not be any more inventions to save the people who save the people with.

"Okay. I'll send a hero to the location to assist you." Horace said, because he had enough influence to ask a hero whether she would help save a civilian in need or not. Luckily, when he would say who she had to save from who, she would immediately agree. He already left the room again.

"Okay then, "Adam said, "Bree, bring us to Mission Creek high!" Bree didn't look like she looked forward to carrying them back home. Luckily, someone else had a good idea.

"Wait!" Kaz said, "I have something which could bring us there faster _and_ all at once." Kaz walked out of the room, to get that something which was apparently faster than Bree. In the meantime, Oliver told them that he, Kaz and Skylar were coming with them as well. Someone needed to keep Wi-Fi from escaping, and since he could jump into anything connected with the internet, he could also jump into their chips. This was proven when he made fun of Adam, Bree and Chase.

Kaz came back with a small device the Davenports didn't recognize. He held it up so Oliver could see it. He explained it was a worm hole transporter which would easily bring them to Mission Creek High within a few seconds, without having to rely on Bree's super speed.

"Stand close to each other, please." Kaz said, and they all stood as close to each other as they can. Oliver tried not to think anything when he realized how close Adam and Skylar were standing. Well, he was standing in front of the two, but he still knew it was Skylar and Adam.

Kaz pressed a button. He was right – within five seconds, they were standing in the main hall of Mission Creek High.


	14. The mini boss fight

**I'M BACK! Man, I'm really glad I don't need to think about school for the next two months. I think I did well on my exams, but I have yet to see my results. Anyway, let's see how Wi-Fi's doing, shall we? He's got a plan, and I'm pretty sure you won't really like it. And here we are again with the reviews:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! They can't battle Wi-Fi. Well, they can, but Wi-Fi probably would rather avoid a fight and watch how they struggle to get Tasha back. I don't think he's a fighter._

_PurpleNicole531:__ I don't think she's gonna appear. Someone else, maybe, but not her There's just no place for her. Oh, just imagine the look on Wi-Fi's face if she actually showed up. __Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Well, you'll see if they are at the right destination this chapter. You can already know if they're right by the title of this chapter._

_arashikageriverflower:__ I already plan to do one of those things, but I'm not gonna tell you which one. And thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The three teenagers who had never been here before were looking around, interested in this new place, since this was the one building where Wi-Fi had 'hidden' Tasha. It would not be easy. Wi-Fi knew their powers and weaknesses, and he probably has taken care of his opponent. Even if he wasn't the type to fight with others, he did know how to play the game and how to come out victorious. Besides, you just never underestimated an experienced villain. It might as well be your death.

"So, this is your school?" Oliver asked, looking around. Bree nodded, and then Skylar and Kaz joined Oliver. They took a better look at the school, and then Kaz shrugged.

"Our school looks better," he then said. Skylar hit him on his arm. "What? It's true!" he then objected, and Skylar sighed. Kaz has never seen any other high school, and this was only the second one she has ever walked in. From what she's seen already, this looked like a pretty nice high school to go to. She'd still have to go to Logan High and Kaz may be right for a small part. Logan High looked a bit more… modern. And it probably was more modern than Mission Creek High.

"What do we do now? Are we just gonna stand here, or…?" That was Adam. He did make a point. There was no time to judge which school was better. They needed to find Wi-Fi and defeat him and free Tasha, and then they had to wait for the hero Horace had in mind.

"We split up," Oliver suggested. "Kaz, Skylar and I will go look somewhere else for Wi-Fi, and you can go into a different direction."

"Seriously?" Leo said, "there's not so much technology in this building. The books here are already outdated." That has nothing to do with technology, but when the books are outdated, who knows how old the technology in this building was.

"It's safer to assume he's walking around here somewhere to distract us," Kaz said, "And if you've caught him, I suggest you don't come too close. We already know he can mess with your chips, and he might be able to access the internet when he's in your chips. If that's true, he can escape through you guys."

"Be careful." Skylar then said. Oliver noticed she was looking at Chase and Adam… _No, Oliver, not now! focus on finding Wi-Fi, and only finding Wi-Fi! _They split up; Oliver, Skylae and Kaz went upstairs, while the Davenports decided to go check out the gym first.

They had made the right choice. Wi-Fi was waiting for them, standing next to a computer – his only way out of here should things go wrong. He smiled when he saw them. "Welcome, bionic people. I'm so glad you found me before noon! No, seriously, I'm so glad you did. Didn't want to look for someone who could get rid of the woman." He was just standing here. He was located more to the right wall of the gym, taunting them with his smile and words.

Chase didn't want to hear more of Wi-Fi's nonsense. He stepped forward. "Where's Tasha?"

"Oh yeah, Tasha!" Wi-Fi made it sound like he had forgotten all about her, but the smirk on his face told them otherwise. "Why, she's right here. Hey, Tasha? You've got visitors!" he looked up when he was talking to Mrs. Davenport. The four bionic teenagers followed his gaze and saw that Tasha was indeed above their heads. She was bound to a chair, and that chair was held in the air without anything like a rope or hook. She was gagged, so she wouldn't be able to make any sounds. If she moved too wildly, she'd fly to all sides, but nothing she did could free her. You could just see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Maybe you can come back later." Wi-Fi then said to break the silence and when there was no response from her part. Adam was getting mad. Okay, Wi-Fi may be, according to him, a great comedic villain who could really be the smartest (only because of his powers and abilities) but right now, he was just a little bully who was trying to make them angry. And he succeeded in making Adam angry.

Adam walked closer to Wi-Fi, and then readied himself to hit him.

He never hit Wi-Fi, who didn't even flinch. But he did hit an invisible force field which lit up red where Adam had hit it. The four were surprised to see that Wi-Fi had access to such a force field. His grin just grew when he noticed their surprised looks on their faces. Man, he could get used to this feeling. He never had so much fun taunting his enemies.

"Where did you get that force field?" Bree asked. She knew as much as Chase about the comic book world, but she also knew that Wi-Fi could not generate force fields, nor that he could access any force field generating device. Wi-Fi simply shrugged.

"You know, Tasha isn't the only thing I brought from your house to this school. I thought you'd also want to know that I found some very interesting blue prints. Don't worry, though, they're in my hands, so they are in good hands. Not!" He paused just to see how they reacted to these words. They were surprised to learn that Wi-Fi had stolen some of their equipment. Leo and Adam had expected that a bit, since he was a thief and would use anything which could help him to get something else.

He typed some codes on the computer, and then two flying orbs came by. "I'm sure you recognize these two, don't you? But I've got to warn you, I've made some upgrades. They're now a lot more dangerous." He sent them a smirk. "I'm sure you'll fight them when I write this e-mail, right? Well, it's not like you have a choice. You're gonna have to if you want to survive. Good luck with fighting them and saving the woman. That anti-gravity field is unbreakable, though." He pushed one button and the orbs started to attack.

There was no cover, which is why Wi-Fi had chosen to play his little game in the gym – when everything else had been removed from it, off course. They all had to jump out of the way when they started to shoot lasers, multiple at once and much less intervals in between.

In the meantime, Wi-Fi was writing the e-mail. He could type rather quick, so this wouldn't take too long – just long enough to have his plans succeed. He told the villain who was soon to receive one of the three first bionics that he could have the teenager, but that he had to fight first before he could come over and be the servant he was designed to be. He got a response almost immediately after sending it. It was okay for the villain who rented the bionic teenager. He then told the villain that he would let him know when things were getting out of hand and he could have the teenager earlier.

When things were settled and the e-mail was sent, he noticed that the four of them were still standing. He nodded, impressed by their stamina. So they really were as good as he thought they'd be. They managed to stay unharmed in the midst of the chaos. Wi-Fi was truly impressed and happy. Oh, his clients would be so happy when they saw the three in the best condition.

"I wish I was wearing the exoskeleton right now!" The fourth bionic, Leo, said. He looked like he didn't have a lot of energy left, probably because he had to run the entire time, dodging the lasers fired by the orbs. Oh yeah, the armor! Totally forgot about that one. He grinned again, and then activated the exoskeleton. It walked through the double doors, past Wi-Fi, to the four bionic teenagers. Soon, they had to put up with the two orbs and the exoskeleton.

"Thank you for making me remember. I almost forgot this armor was here, too!"

"It's an exoskeleton!" Leo yelled. Wi-Fi just shrugged.

"Armor, exoskeleton, whatever! It can hurt you, so I don't care what it's called."

Eventually, Chase had it. They didn't have time for these attacks. They still needed to get Tasha out of the anti-gravity field and get her out of the fight, even when the things Wi-Fi had stolen with it. He grabbed one of the two orbs with his molecular kinesis and then made it crash into the other one. The two orbs blew up and all that was left of it were scraps.

Chase looked at Wi-Fi, who didn't seem the least bothered that the orbs were destroyed. Chase thought it was because Wi-Fi knew he still had the exoskeleton at his side.

Yes, he still had the improved exoskeleton. And currently, it was attacking Bree and Leo. They tried their best to take it down, yet they had to block more attacks than they could deal themselves to the big exoskeleton. It was a strong opponent who smashed his way through, and the bionics could barely keep up with him. It barely paid attention to the two brothers, who were standing under the anti-gravity field Tasha was trapped in. They had no idea how Wi-Fi trapped her there, but they had to get her out. Something – probably another force field – was making sure Chase couldn't pull her down with his molecular kinesis.

"Adam, use your heat vision to shoot at a spot next to Tasha," Chase ordered him to do.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, worried he'd accidentally hit Tasha. And if he didn't hit Tasha, he would probably have Tasha fall down. Besides, Wi-Fi has said that what Chase wanted him to break was unbreakable. Then again, Wi-Fi was a cunning, sly and self-absorbed business man and could have been lying…

"Just do it." Chase said. Adam hoped Chase was right and that he wouldn't hit Tasha. Well, there was only on way to find out. He looked up at Tasha and activated his heat vision. He hit the anti-gravity field and it broke. Tasha fell down, but Chase caught her with his molecular kinesis. He made it a soft landing and as soon as she hit the ground, the two brothers untied her.

Bree soon joined them, grabbing Tasha – the boys had forgotten to pull the piece of cloth out of her mouth – and bringing her away from the fight, out of the building. In the meantime, the boys took care of the exoskeleton. To keep it short, Adam completely destroyed it, ripping it to pieces now it was viewed as the enemy and not one of his dad's invention. Within twenty seconds, the exoskeleton was beyond repair, completely wrecked by the oldest bionic.

Bree then came back. Leo immediately walked up to her. "How's mom doing?"

"She's a little startled, but she'll be fine," Bree responded, "Now let's take care of him." she nodded at the villain, still safe in his force field. He no longer grinned or smiled, which made it the first time the four bionic teenagers saw him with a serious expression on his face. They walked over to him, knowing he could not go anywhere except into the computer. They were truly lucky that Wi-Fi had not decided to flee into the computer.

"Surrender." Chase ordered. Wi-Fi crossed his arms; if he tried to look intimidating, he wasn't succeeding. He flashed the foursome a brief smile and then became serious again.

"Congratulations. Then that's the end of the first round. You may have wrecked the inventions and saved the damsel in distress, but I am still winning."

"Winning? You have no weapons left!" Leo said, and Adam nodded. As comic book fans, they knew the villain always sent his weapons in one go, not waiting to hit his opponents with a second wave. So naturally, Wi-Fi would not have any other weapons except his mind.

"True, but you counted out this small device." His hand reached into his pocket and showed the four bionic the only device they should tremble before. Yet, not one of them moved as they stared at the device with a very familiar form.

"A flashlight?" Adam pointed out. The device indeed looked like a flashlight. Wi-Fi, who had proudly presented the 'flashlight' wasn't exactly happy to hear it was called a flashlight.

"Wha– no!" Wi-Fi yelled, "It's not a flashlight!"

"Then you shouldn't have made it look like a flashlight." Adam said, shrugging.

"Anyway…" Wi-Fi began after a while, "this device gives me the advantage. But there was a problem, so I had to break some firewalls and crack something extremely delicate, and it was just done when you guys destroyed the armor. In short: I needed time, I bought time. I hope you seriously didn't think I'd come in without some support. Oh, I'm sure you'll want to find out what's going to happen."

"Yes!" Leo said, "Just tell us what you plan and then we'll kick your butt."

"I'm sorry, kid, but I'm not the kind of villain who reveals his whole plan. And I'd rather not have my butt kicked by you guys. Maybe you can kick each other's butt, if that's okay. Well, you don't have a choice, because this little device activates the Triton App."

Their eyes widened. Did he just say Triton App? Leo wasn't too surprised that Wi-Fi managed to crack their Triton Apps, and neither was Adam – the oldest bionic did panic when he remembered there was a Triton App on his chip. Currently, the only one Wi-Fi couldn't threaten was Leo, because he did not have such app.

"Is it that surprising?" Wi-Fi asked when he saw the shock on their faces. "Really, if you truly knew much about me, you'd know that I'd go straight for that app. It's the one that appeals most to me. Well then, I think I'd better stop talking and you'd better start preparing to be taken over, even if you don't have a lot of time. No, wait, my mistake - you don't have time!"

Wi-Fi pressed the button on the 'flashlight'. One second later, one of the four pair of eyes lit up green.


	15. Wi-Fi gets schooled!

**I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger from last time, but I had no other choice. Hey, if you look back at another chapter (Wi-Fi at work), you'll find who is controlled by the Triton App and it wouldn't have been such a mystery. At least, I never tried to hide it. Anyway, let's give you the answers to the reviews now, since you probably all want to know who is controlled:**

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! You can say Adam. And the Mighty med crew... you'll find out in this chapter. Wi-Fi is always prepared and always has an escape plan ready, just in case. Not really now or never, it's still prety early. We're just halfway through the story._

_LabRatsWhore:__ Almost right, but it's not him. I still need him for the plot. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Wi-Fi's just a thief - others can do the fighting for him. They will attack each other, since one of them is controlled by the Triton App - it'd be weird if nothing happened._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Chase was immediately attacked after Wi-Fi had activated Adam's Triton App. He turned around and punched his little brother in the stomach. It sent him flying into the wall. Bree then rushed over to her younger brother, to help him get up as soon as possible. Adam then focused his attack on Leo. He grabbed Leo's shirt and held him in the air.

Chase got up when he heard Leo shout. "Chase! Override! Now!" Chase paced his fingers against his head, ready to use his override app. He then activated the app. Only, it didn't work. Chase tried a couple of more times (Adam had already thrown Leo into a wall as well) but it just wouldn't work.

"I can't!" Chase eventually admitted. "Something's blocking my override app."

"Yeah, that something would be me," Wi-Fi said, smiling. "See, I knew that app would be a problem, so I put a lock on it. Someone has to manually activate it again, or it will never work again. I could have easily gotten rid of the problem by taking you first. But my client wanted the strongest one, not the smartest. You'll be one of the next, though. You and your sister will soon follow his example. I need you to make me right." When Wi-Fi looked at Adam, he noticed how the bionic was just standing still, looking at Wi-Fi talk. The villain sighed.

"Don't you stop there! Attack them!" Adam jumped back into action, going after Bree. "It's so hard to find good slaves these days. Anyway, I'll be going. I'm not gonna go home directly, I'll just disappear and appear back in the main hall. Not because I'm weak, but because I can. See you next time, guys!"

Wi-Fi sounded a little too cheerful when he disappeared into the computer next to him. And the villain was gone again. Chase groaned. Why did it have to be Wi-Fi? Why couldn't it be a villain who didn't know how to mess with their chips? You know, one that would actually fight them instead of hiding behind inventions and Adam.

Leo ran to Adam and jumped on his back. Adam tried to get Leo off of him, buying Bree the time to tell Chase what she wanted to say. "We gotta go after him," she said. Chase nodded as Leo let out a yell when Adam had knocked Leo off of his back by slamming him into the wall. Despite that, he got up as soon as possible and watched how Bree and Chase were running to the door.

Adam was a little faster. He ran to the door and slipping, he came to stand still, facing his siblings and blocking their way to the main hall. And he wasn't planning to let them go out of the gym this soon.

* * *

In the meantime, Oliver and Kaz had found their way back into the main hall. Kaz was relieved to see where they were dropped off by the worm hole generator. He was so glad he almost fell while running off the stairs. He also sighed in relief.

"Finally!" he yelled, "We're finally back! I'm so glad we're here. This place is like a maze!" Oliver rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his best friend exaggerated too much.

"This place isn't like a maze at all," Oliver said, "It's a school, the classrooms are numbered so you know where you have to be." Kaz turned to his best friend and rose an eyebrow.

"Oliver, you know I always get lost in a place I don't know." He said to him, and then looked around. he heard noise coming from the… the gym? Cafeteria? Well, it didn't matter, because there was something in there wrecking stuff either way. They were about to go to that room, when they heard how doors opened.

They looked behind them, expecting to see Skylar – they went their separate ways until Kaz found Oliver – but she wasn't there. Then, they knew they were in trouble when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey! What are you two doin' here?" They turned their heads towards the main entrance of the school – that's where the voice comes from – and there, they saw an adult standing there. He looked like he belonged in this school. He looked quite athletic and carried a large bag with him. Oliver and Kaz presumed he was the gym teacher here, though they couldn't be sure about that.

"We could ask you the same question," Kaz boldly said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the gym teacher. I came to replace the ropes. You know, the ones you gotta climb? I'm doing it now so I can see my students struggle more than usual. But what's your excuse?" He took a closer look at the boys. "Wait, who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"We are…" Oliver began, not sure how to continue. _Quick, what would he believe?_ "We're new students here." Trent rose an eyebrow.

"It's Sunday," he said, "Nobody's supposed to be at school on Sundays." The two boys looked at each other while Trent waited for an answer. Luckily, neither had to come up with a way to explain why they had entered the school on a Sunday because Skylar waked down the stairs. She had yet to notice the person standing with them.

"There you are," she said, "I was looking for you two. Have you found him?" Kaz and Oliver looked behind them when they heard their friend. Then, they realized that teacher was still here too. And Skylar was wearing her uniform. And that teacher was looking at Skylar wearing her uniform. This was not good at all.

Skylar realized this when she saw the look in her friends' eyes. Trent came closer to her – not closer than a few feet – and then leaned forward to take a closer look. Eventually, he started to talk again.

"Nice costume," He said, nodding, impressed with her uniform and the entire appearance. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were the real Skylar Storm." The boys sighed in relief when they heard those words. Luckily, the teacher thought she was doing some cosplay. The secret was safe. Skylar smiled.

"Thanks," Skylar said, "And I get that a lot."

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard how someone landed on the ground with a soft 'thump'. Trent turned around – the teenagers already were looking at the villain – to see someone looking a lot like Wi-Fi standing there.

He couldn't help it. He just had to take a closer look to this man. He approached the villain and dared not to come closer than two meters. "Who are you? And where did you come from? And how did you get in here? Wait, what…"

"Oh, c'mon, shut up!" Wi-Fi exclaimed, annoyed by the teacher. "Let me guess, you're not the brightest. I am Andreas Nolan – but everyone calls me Wi-Fi – and I came from the gym. Don't mind the noise, a little fight is going on in there and I came here with the help of the camera I installed there. I thought to just walk out and look epic in the process just because there was nothing to worry about, but I guess I won't be doing that anymore."

Wi-Fi folded his arms as Trent's eyes widened. He looked from Skylar to Wi-Fi, and back to Skylar, and eventually back to Wi-Fi. Their costumes were perfect, their appearance matched the characters, just as Wi-Fi personality… in short, they could've walked straight out of a comic book. And Trent might just have figured they indeed were standing in front of him, alive and not fictional.

He turned to Skylar. "You're Skylar Storm!" He turned back to Wi-Fi. "And you're Wi-Fi! You're real!"

"You don't say." Wi-Fi responded, "Now, would you move? I have some things to discuss with these Normos." The villain walked past the surprised and seriously confused Normo to talk to the Normos he was familiar with.

"I don't want to lie to you and I like to talk about my plans so I'm gonna tell you what happens in the gym. You see, I'm controlling Adam. Not for much longer, then he's off to see his master. He'll only be with that guy for a week, but then he's mine again. He and the other two are going to make me rich. How did I do that? Triton App. Look it up. But there's more than just that… but that's something top secret. And I'm getting paid to help my clients, and not to tell what they like to keep a secret."

Wi-Fi looked at the watch he was wearing. "Wow, is that the time? I gotta go. Those Triton Apps aren't gonna activate themselves." He grinned at them for a second. Then, he took a step to the left, predicting Skylar would try to attack him. she did try to hit him, but stepping aside helped making the attack useless. He then pushed her into the lockers. It didn't knock her out, but it did hurt her enough to stay down.

When he turned back to Kaz and Oliver, they were surprised to have watched Wi-Fi fight. In an actual fight, in which he was the one to hurt a hero and not one of his machines. Wi-Fi shrugged. "What? I can fight! I just don't do it often. Anyway, time to go. See ya next time!"

He waved at the Normos and turned around. Only, his path was blocked by that annoying teacher who learned about the secret. Well, his memory would be erased afterwards, that's why he had answered those questions like that.

He didn't even pay attention to the hockey stick in his hands. He simply walked past him, to the entrance, not expecting to be stopped by Kaz and Oliver, still surprised by the fact that, when it comes to it, Wi-Fi can fight.

He had never expected his plans to be foiled by a teacher with a hockey stick.

When Wi-Fi passed Trent, the teacher knew he couldn't let a villain get away with a crime. besides, if this crazy world was real, he needed confirmation, and maybe Wi-Fi could provide that confirmation, as well as Skylar Storm. Before he knew it he swung the hockey stick and landed a blow on Wi-Fi's head.

Wi-Fi never realized what could have hit him. He just felt the pain and fell unconscious on the ground when Trent hit him. You could clearly see the shock and surprise on Trent's face. he dropped the hockey stick.

"I just knocked out a supervillain…" He said, staring at Wi-Fi, "I'm awesome!" he then exclaimed. It didn't take long before Wi-Fi was stirring. Oliver and Kaz looked at each other. They couldn't let him escape right now, when they had him cornered.

"We need to keep him here!" Kaz said.

"I know, but how? Unless he can keep him in one place, he'll just disappear again!" Oliver said. He and Kaz thought about it, and in the meantime the teacher had grabbed his bag again. He looked like he was searching for something in there.

"Keep him in his place," Trent commanded the boys, and they kept him in his place while Trent found what he was looking for: the ropes he would use to replace the old ones in the gym. He told them to help Wi-Fi on his feet so he could tie the villain up. Before he could do so, Wi-Fi seemed to slap his right wrist once. Nobody questioned it as he was tied up with the ropes and placed seating.

"This isn't over," Wi-Fi eventually said, not bothered that he was bested by a Normo again, "when support comes to pick me up, Adam will be long gone." Kaz and Oliver looked at each other, terrified for the meaning behind those words, while Trent was surprised that Wi-Fi mentions someone named Adam.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. The answer came storming through the door. The Normos turned around and watched how Adam Davenport walked out of the gym, and then proceeded to walk out of the school, followed by running away without looking back. In his eyes they saw a green shine.

"I mean he's going to be gone," Wi-Fi explained, with a grin on his face. "away to his master. I already explained that part. It'll be very hard to find; untraceable. Even if I'm taken in, you'll never get Adam Davenport back." He thought of his imprisonment as a joke.

"Adam's here?" Trent said, "Wait, does that mean the others are here, too?" He didn't need to wait long before getting an answer.

"Trent?" Trent's face paled a little when he saw the two other Davenports and Dooley. He hadn't had any chance to talk to them or come close to them ever since their secret got exposed. He also didn't dare picking on them, now he knew how powerful these Davenports actually were and what kind of support Dooley had. And now he stood face to face with the bionic teenagers and the enemy they had been fighting before taking over Adam and having him run away.

"Stop asking stupid questions, Normo." Wi-Fi said eventually, rolling his eyes. "Some Normos never stop asking stupid questions."

* * *

**What's this? An AN at the end of the chapter? That's never happened before! Well, I'm doing it just this once because I have an announcement to make. TKDP and I are writing a story together. It's called "Moonlight" and you can find it in the Mighty Med/Lab Rats cross-over section. But you probably already knew that, so I guess I'll see you next chapter. Never mind!**


	16. Aunt Mesmera

**Hey there! I know you'd all like to see where Adam's going, and you'll find out eventually, but for now Wi-Fi has to be taken away. Also, support has arrived to bring Wi-Fi in custody. If you just wait a little longer, you'll know where Adam's going and who his new master is. And now, let's get to the reviews:**

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! You can be glad Trent didn't faint yet. If he's afraid of ghosts, I wouldn't be surprised if he fainted because he saw yet another hero/villain. Yep, he's still under the Triton App, but Wi-Fi's not in control anymore. Definitely not good!_

_TKDP:__ You will know what happens to Adam soon, but first comes this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Cap. Kayla:__ Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the compliment. It means a lot. Here's the next chapter._

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Yeah, and now he knows until they come and erase his memory. It was my favorite part, too! Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, they'll probably have to explain it to him. But will they explain it, or will they just erase his memories of the events._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Oliver told Kaz to make sure Wi-Fi wouldn't do anything stupid while he walked towards Bree, Chase and Leo, warning them for the villain. "Guys, it's better if you go outside immediately. I don't know if you're connected to the internet or not, so if you stay here, Wi-Fi might try to escape through your chips."

"What's Trent doing here?" Leo asked. Oliver looked at the teacher, and then back at Leo.

"He said something about replacing climbing ropes and watching his students struggle." Oliver replied, "But he was a big help here. He hit Wi-Fi with a hockey stick, knocking him unconscious."

Leo couldn't keep in his laughter when he heard Oliver say what Trent had done. Bree and Chase were just confused and surprised. Apparently, it was funny when a Normo beat Wi-Fi with sports equipment.

"Trent did that?" Bree asked, pointing at Wi-Fi, whose hands being bound together with the climbing ropes, who did not like to be in a position like this. Oliver nodded.

"Yes, he did that, but I gotta say that Wi-Fi's conscious again and you'd better stay away from him – not for your safety, but to make sure he doesn't escape again." He then shooed them away, to make sure Wi-Fi wouldn't try to escape again. Chase said they would wait outside with Tasha until support would arrive, and the two Normos agreed with those plans.

In the meantime, Trent couldn't say a word. He just stood there, almost paralyzed. He only started to function again when Leo came up to him and told him that he did a great job handling Wi-Fi before leaving the building. As soon as the three bionic teenagers left the building, the two Normos turned their full attention to Wi-Fi.

"Where is Adam going to?" Kaz asked the villain, who shook his head.

"As much as I like talking 'bout myself, I can't. Besides, why would I wanna tell you? It's not like you're gonna help the bionic teen by bringing him to my customer." He looked up at the Normos, look and voice filled with disgust, "I can say that I will be glad when he's back with me, because I'll be able to rent him to other customers and he's gonna make me rich. That's all I'm gonna say." Then, Wi-Fi shut his mouth, not to open it again unless someone would hurt him a lot.

Trent, still trying to figure out how it was possible he never noticed heroes and villains before, started to think about Wi-Fi's words. If he could create something powerful enough to control Adam, and possibly Bree and Chase as well, they were in big trouble and he wanted to help figure out where Adam is going. Hopefully the Davenports and Dooley would forgive him for all the times he hurt them verbally and physically. If he had known they were so much more powerful than he was at that time… he would've never even dared coming closer.

"We're not gonna get much further with an explanation like that." Kaz commented. Oliver nodded. How could they ever know where Adam was going if Wi-Fi didn't give enough details? He wouldn't talk about it anymore, so they were all on their own.

"Yes, we will." Trent said, drawing the attention of Kaz and Oliver, "He said that he'd be glad when Adam's back. That means he either wants to become very rich or rented Adam to a villain he doesn't like. Plus, he did sound very irritated when he mentioned his customer."

"Off course!" Oliver exclaimed, "A lot of villains dislike Wi-Fi's personality, but there a few villains he hates."

"That's right!" Kaz continued, "In the Chronicles of Wi-Fi, issue #24, he decided to make some lists to kill some time, including a list of villains he hated and a separate list who hate him." Wi-Fi looked up, surprised. Why did these Normos know this? He knew his adventures were being written in comic books, but still: making lists couldn't possibly be something these boys remembered from his comic book series.

"And the only villains he hates who are interested in having some more servants are Megahertz and Commodore Chaos, though it's probably Megahertz." Oliver finished, and the two Normos looked back at Wi-Fi, who was surprised to hear how fast these boys figured out where Adam was. They weren't supposed to know this!

Eventually, Wi-Fi grinned at them. Okay, they knew where Adam was. No problem. There still was plenty of time to take Bree and Chase, but only after his n° 1 customer got the bionic army Wi-Fi suggested instead of the three bionic teenagers. And they didn't need to know that. Right now, all Wi-Fi needed to do, was to find a way out of this place.

His grin faded away when he noticed something behind the two Normos. He started to look very nervous and if his hands were free, he would have pointed it out.

"Behind you!" He sounded extremely scared. Kaz and Oliver turned around, to see nothing special standing there. When they turned their attention back to Wi-Fi, he was laughing. "You totally fell for it!"

"Why would you do something like that?" Trent questioned. Wi-Fi wasn't exactly a villain who would randomly prank Normos after being taken captive by said Normos. The villain simply shrugged.

"Because!" was his childish answer. Kaz rolled with his eyes. Sometimes, Wi-Fi wasn't just a villain, but also a bully. Every action was on purpose, and everything he did was for a certain reason. Now, they needed to find out why Wi-Fi wanted to scare them. In the meantime, Oliver helped Skylar to get up and informed her of everything that happened in the time she was knocked out.

The double doors flew open again as Leo walked in with the support. Trent screamed when she saw the woman with the eye on her right hand. Leo seemed overly happy to be walking at Mesmera's side. Trent, at the other hand, was extremely scared. Skylar Storm exists: okay, he could take that, since she has no powers anymore. Wi-Fi exists: he had more trouble knowing of that because of his powers, but he was still standing. Mesmera exists: let's say he is totally freaked out right now. You couldn't blame him, though: the woman has an eye on her hand!

Trent fell on the ground, fainted because he wasn't ready for Mesmera or any other villain/hero who didn't look human or who wasn't a human. Yes, Skylar is Calderan, but at least she doesn't have any features which gave away she was from another planet. Everyone noticed it, but only Wi-Fi reacted to it. _Weak, stupid Normo. If he can't stand Mesmera, he doesn't have what it takes to keep the secret._

"Glad to see you, Mesmera," Skylar said, and Mesmera held her right hand up so she could take a closer look at her surroundings and keep an eye on the villain. "I hope the journey here wasn't too hard." Mesmera shook her head, telling them the journey wasn't too bad.

"Guys, guess what?" Leo said, still grinning from ear to ear, "Mesmera is my aunt!"

"What? No way!" Kaz said.

"It's true. She's my mom's sister – mom just told me. She and grandpa had to fake their deaths because of their hand-eye. She's been living with grandpa on another planet while mom and grandma stayed on Earth. My aunt's a superhero, how cool is that?"

"Yeah, we get it!" Wi-Fi interrupted, "superhero in the family, blah, blah, blah. Just take me away from this place already. I'm starting to get bored." Mesmera decided it was better if Wi-Fi was taken away right now, and with her left hand she grabbed one of his sleeves and dragged him away. And even then, Wi-Fi was resistant.

Oliver, Skylar and Kaz were talking to each other, Kaz standing with his back to Wi-Fi. "Hey, Skylar, are you okay."

"I'm fine," she responded, "I just didn't expect him to attack me."

"Neither did we," Oliver said, "But don't worry, he's going to go to…"

Right at that moment, Wi-Fi broke free from Mesmera's grip. He ran away from her, straight towards the two Normos and Skylar Storm. There was no time to warn them. Wi-Fi jumped and then used his powers to disappear in Kaz' phone, who was in one of his pockets. The villain knew it was there, because he saw it when Kaz and Oliver turned around after Wi-Fi had 'scared' them.

"Seriously? You have your phone with you?" Oliver said. Kaz shook his head.

"Hey, so have you!"

"Yes, but at least I hid mine so Wi-Fi wouldn't see it." Oliver commented.

"Stop it!" Skylar said. "Wi-Fi's gone now. We can better go back to Philadelphia." Skylar, Mesmera and Leo walked out of the school building, leaving Kaz and Oliver inside. Eventually, the two Normos also decided to leave this place. There wasn't anything they could do now. but before k out of the building, Oliver noticed the gym teacher.

"Shouldn't we see if he's fine?" Oliver asked, pointing at Trent. He still was lying on the ground. Kaz shrugged after taking a second to look at him.

"He's a teacher, he should be fine." He said, and then joined the others. Olive reluctantly followed his best friend, and together with the others they agreed Trent wasn't bright enough and would think of what happened today as a bad dream or a hallucination or something like that. Then, Bree brought Tasha back home before Oliver brought them back to Philadelphia with the use of the worm hole transporter.

They left Trent in the main hall. After all, he would eventually be fine. However, they did not see how he got up when he was certain nobody was here anymore.


	17. News Flash

**Hey guys! Who's ready for Wi-Fi to make his first move? I am! Man, I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope that it will put a big smile on your face, or that you at least enjoyed reading it; there might not be a lot of room for smiling later in the story. I'll try to respond to the reviews without giving too much spoilers. Here they are: Hey guys! **

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! He knows, yes, but being evil... I dunno. I'm sorry, but I'm not planning to into detail about Rose's love life. _

_PurpleNicole531:__ Well, it was sort of foreshadowed in chapter 4 "Missing Memories". Yes, Trent had to faint sooner or later. Thanks for reviewing!_

_basketball2648:__ Thanks for reviewing! He felt it when Wi-Fi jumped in it, but he was asking for it, keeping his phone in plain view._

_LabRatsWhore:__ Those two things just needed to happen. And Trent's seen too much and if he shows any sign of knowing the secret, his memories will probably be erased. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

They arrived at the Mighty Med with one push on the button. As soon as they landed in the lobby, Mesmera patted Leo's back once before going to the rec room. She actually had to stay one more day in the hospital to make sure she really is okay after her last battle, but Horace figured she was feeling well enough to go and retrieve Wi-Fi. Skylar also immediately went back to her room. She had done enough on her trip, and she wanted the doctors to take a look at her. Wi-Fi had thrown her into the lockers at Mission Creek High, and he had been stronger than first expected. She wanted to make sure nothing was broken or bruised.

"You're back!" Horace shouted, because he was the first to see the bionics, doctors and heroes were back from their trip to Mission Creek. As soon as he said this, Douglas and Donald Davenport turned their attention to the returned.

"I'm glad you're okay," Donald said since he didn't see any physical wounds, "Did you rescue Tasha?" He had just took a quick glance at the group, not noticing there was one person missing.

"Where are Wi-Fi and Adam?" Douglas asked. Only then Donald noticed Adam wasn't here with them. He started to wonder what happened to him, and he also worried about him.

"Wi-Fi got away," Chase told them, "He re-installed the Triton App on our chips and activated Adam's. He's gone and we don't know what happened to him." Donald's eyes widened, fearing the worst. He had no idea what would happen now Wi-Fi had control of his son. Horace seemed to shrug this off, only caring about Wi-Fi's whereabouts right now. Off course he escaped, it's Wi-Fi! It's almost impossible to catch someone with his powers. Douglas, however, reacted a little differently.

"He re-installed your Triton Apps?" Douglas asked with interest. He genuinely was interested in Wi-Fi's abilities and wondered how it was possible the villain could re-install an app he created and deleted from the chips after changing sides and ditching Krane. Then again, it was Andy and he knew Andy was smart and knew how to work with those apps. Still, he shouldn't have been able to re-install the Triton Apps on their chips. "That's impressive."

"That's not important right now!" said Donald, "What exactly happened to him?" If they knew what exactly happened, they could try to track him and to figure out where he is and what he's doing.

"Wi-Fi activated his Triton App," Bree said, "Adam then attacked us and he ran away. We don't know where he went."

"We do." Oliver said, and everyone turned their attention to the two Normos in the room. "Adam went to Megahertz."

Everyone had a different reaction to that name. Horace shrugged it off again and the others (those who actually read comic books and now Megahertz well) already knew what the villain would and wouldn't do with Adam. Donald immediately turned to Horace.

"Is there any way to get Adam back from Megahertz?" he asked the chief of staff. He could only shrug and hope Mr. Davenport would understand.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. As long as he isn't doing something evil with or without Adam, we don't know where he is. We can hope that Megahertz is up to no good and the Superhero Network is making a report on him doing something evil." He could just see how Donald disagreed with these words. Horace wanted to say there is a chance Megahertz would want to show off his bionic servant/slave/sidekick, but Donald just turned his head and started a conversation with Kaz and Oliver. He was done talking to the chief of staff.

Horace eventually decided to turn on the Superhero Network. Its reporters could be considered superheroes, since they always managed to get all scoops on all villain activity as well as being able to put some gossip about dating superheroes in the mix. Maybe, just maybe, someone would be able to catch something about a certain cyborg or bionic. The news anchor appeared on the small screen and finished an item about the Crusher's wife's pregnancy. Then, she proceeded to the next big scoop.

"This is just in: Megahertz has been seen walking around at the Philadelphia Bank. However, he is not doing anything to break in there. But the bionic teenager known as Adam Davenport has been spotted entering the bank and attacking the staff. We do not know their motives, but we will keep you informed."

While she spoke, pictures of Adam entering the bank and causing some havoc were shown. One picture of Megahertz (in a not so efficient disguise) leaning against the building, doing nothing. Was he waiting for Adam to be done? Probably. At least they both didn't seem to be in a hurry.

Horace turned his head and noticed the Davenports plus Skylar, Kaz and Oliver had been paying attention to the newscast. He already knew what was coming. He even counted down the seconds. _Three, two, one…_

"We have to go there." Chase said. Horace sighed. He didn't want to be a buzzkill, but he had no choice since he had to warn them for the consequences of them going in to save Adam.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is none of your business." Bree's mouth fell open. Why would it be none of their business? It was their brother doing these things and family matters are most certainly important enough for them to go and take their brother back.

"None of our business?" she said, "Our brother is being controlled by a villain! We need to get him back!" Horace shook his head.

"The risks are too big for you two," the chief of staff explained, "If you go there, you might not return. I'm sure Tecton's already on his way. Don't worry, he'll bring your brother back." Bree seemed close to just run out and go to the Bank to stop Adam and bring him back. Horace was unable to read Chase, but he was sure the young bionic was not very happy right now.

"He has a point." Douglas said. Bree and Chase turned to their uncle, clearly not believing what .

"Look," Leo said, having understood what Douglas meant and trying to explain it to his siblings, "It is possible this is another trap of Wi-Fi. He may be smart, but he also recycles a lot of his plans. He used Tasha as bait to get Adam and now he's using Adam as bait so he can do the same with one of you two, if not both. I'm sure Tecton can handle it."

"I won't doubt he knows how to fight this Megahertz," Chase said, "but can he handle Adam?" Kaz found that he had to answer the question, since Tecton is his favorite hero. And Kaz didn't hesitate when he answered Chase's question.

"Tecton is super strong, super-fast and immune to pain. I bet Tecton can take down Adam within seconds. Plus, he has the home field advantage." Chase frowned, going in a discussion with Kaz.

"You're forgetting that Tecton not only has to deal with Megahertz, but also with Adam. That's two opponents."

"So? Tecton can handle it. He's the greatest superhero in the world."

"he may have the home field advantage, but that's nothing. He doesn't know Adam's fighting style, nor his set of abilities. Adam also knows everything about Tecton, from his favorite color to his most used fighting technique. Who do you think has the upper hand now?"

"Still Tecton. He's a hero and has tons of experience fighting."

"Okay, that's enough!" Donald interrupted the discussion of who would win the fight Tecton vs. Adam. "I wish I could allow you to go, but I can't lose you two now. I'm sure Tecton will do his best." He then walked away with Leo, presumably to grab his phone when they were out of side so he could call Tasha and ask her first-hand if everything was okay. Leo would want to be there, too, since it's his own mother. Kaz and Oliver went back to work, since they were still getting paid to save the people who save the people. Horace too left the lobby, as did Bree – Chase presumed because she thought to have seen Spotlight and he suspected her of having a fictional character crush for a while.

Only Douglas and Chase were left in the lobby. Eventually, after a silence which lasted a couple of minutes, Douglas started to talk to him.

"Why don't you just leave and help Tecton. That would only be fair." Chase looked at Douglas.

"I thought you supported Horace with his 'Wi-Fi could be there' theory." He replied. Douglas nodded.

"That's true, but then I realized Wi-Fi has no reason to be there at this moment." He had drawn Chase's attention with that one simple sentence.

"Continue," Chase encouraged Douglas, who indeed continued talking to the youngest bionic.

"If Andy wants to have you or Bree, he's going to have to use a place with a lot of screens so he can easily escape when necessary. I may not know the Philadelphia Bank, but I do know the fight will most likely take place outside, giving Megahertz the opportunity to use his powers to the fullest. And outside, the place will be deserted with the exception of those fighting. I know Wi-Fi can jump from one device to the other, but only does that when there isn't any internet connection. He can easily jump into Adam's chip, and possibly into Megahertz, but that's about it on the battlefield."

"He can also jump into my chip," Chase objected.

"True, but that won't be for too long. He can only escape through the internet when there is an actual connection, so I suggest that if you go, you gotta go offline as well. if you go offline, you can still use a majority of your bionic abilities. So, what do you say?" Chase agreed with Douglas' plans, but there still was one tiny detail which was still bugging him.

"Why did you say it only now?" Chase asked, "You could've said it when everyone was still here?"

"Because I know Donnie would've never let you go if I told it then. Now, are you still leaving or are you going to let your brother get away with Megahertz and a lot of money?" Chase nodded as a response.

"I'll get him back." Chase said, sure of his decision. He turned around and after finding the way out left the hospital. He just hoped they wouldn't pull him out of this. He was going to get his brother back, whether the rest of the family liked it or not.


	18. The robbery

**Hey guys! I'm back with more action for you this chapter. I bet you're all dying to see the Megahertz and Adam vs. Tecton and Chase fight. I'm sure you'll like this showdown, as it wasn't very hard and extremely fun to write. And now, without further ado, the reviews:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! I picked a hero who was good-looking and crush-worthy. You'll read in this chapter if Chase is able to save him. _

_basketball2648:__ Well, a lot could happen at both sides. Luckily, Tecton has a lot of experience fighting Tecton and Chase should be able to handle Adam. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! It's about to get even more interesting!_

_PurpleNicole531:__ Off course Tecton will be involved. Megahertz is his nemesis, after all. This is bound to become an exciting chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_arashikageriverflower:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Chase probably wouldn't allow Tecton to do that to Adam. Too bad he's got other things to worry about. I'm certain you'll like how it turns out, though._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

This was going really smooth. Who thought having a bionic servant would make life easier? He may have only had him for less than an hour, but he proved to be incredibly great and exactly what Megahertz expected him to be.

And now, he was waiting outside the Philadelphia Bank while Adam was doing the dirty job. He needed money and materials to come by – nothing is cheap these days – and having your bionic servant do that is a great opportunity to have more free time to scheme and create even more chaos than usual. He only accompanied Adam today because it was his first time and Megahertz didn't want him to screw this up. Besides, there's always a possibility Tecton and/or others would show up. It would also be his first time fighting heroes and he wanted to see if Adam truly is the strongest, just as Wi-Fi told him he'd be.

Adam came out of the building, carrying part of the booty in two giant bags. One bag contained a lot of dollar bills, while the other one was filled with golden coins and gold bars. They had a higher value on the market, and he could use this to pay Wi-Fi. he already got a warning that if he didn't pay him, he would order Adam to attack him and take whatever booty he possessed at that moment. The bags were just as big as a twelve-year-old child and he was glad Adam would be able to lift these bags, especially the ones with the gold.

When they were about to leave, Tecton appeared at the scene. He was glad there were no civilians anymore – Megahertz' appearance and tendency to scare people away really helped. Too bad it also alarmed the Philadelphia cops and, since Adam was involved, the press (including Normo press). There wasn't much time before they both showed up at the Philadelphia Bank. This had to happen quickly, or else they would have to erase the memories of a lot of people.

Megahertz wanted to fight Tecton himself. Adam had no experience fighting heroes and Megahertz knew how Tecton fought. Plus, he wouldn't take the risk of Tecton beating up his bionic servant. He still needed the kid for several other tasks.

"Guard the money." He said and Adam remained standing close to the money as Megahertz and Tecton engaged in battle.

About five minutes later, Chase arrived at the crime scene. If Bree had brought him here, he would've arrived way sooner. Yet, he didn't want to ask Bree to bring him here. he already had made a plan to get Adam back and he was very certain he would succeed today. If he hadn't been so sure, he would've dragged Bree into this. He was very lucky he knew where to go and calculated the fastest route. He ran through the masses of people, but nobody paid attention to him. they only cared about personal business so they weren't impressed when a young boy ran past them.

He watched how Tecton stamped on the ground with his foot, causing the ground ten yards around him to rumble. Megahertz was brought to his knees and Chase was having difficulties to keep standing as well. yet, Megahertz got up and sent a wave of electricity to his nemesis.

Chase soon decided Tecton and Megahertz could have their fight while he would get his brother back. No need to interrupt two professionals at work. He spotted Adam standing close to two bags, probably filled with a lot of money. Without hesitation, he walked toward his big brother.

This won't be easy. Adam was standing there as if he had to kill – or at least hurt – every person who came too close to the money they stole. And since he was influenced by the Triton App and Megahertz's commands, he wouldn't hesitate to severely hurt anyone. Chase only hoped this would go as planned.

"Adam! Attack the kid! Use those powers of yours!" Megahertz's order immediately put Adam into action. He used his heat vision for a first attack. He didn't manage to hurt Chase, though, for he just ducked and jumped away every time Adam tried to take him down. Then, the oldest of the brothers ran towards the youngest of the brothers and tackled him.

And the bionics and supers fought each other. It continued for about a minute without anyone losing or taking the upper hand. Megahertz noticed, even if he seemed caught up in fighting Tecton. He already thought he knew why nobody was truly winning. This may be because they already knew their opponents. They knew their favorite moves of each other and how to counter-attack if possible. They knew the weaknesses and strengths of their opponents and knew where to hit him or with what. What if they were to switch opponents? Tecton doesn't know anything about Adam and Chase didn't know a lot about their world (he asked Adam how much his siblings knew about his world). And right now, there was no time to lose. So it's time to turn the tables and that's what he was planning to do.

"Switch!" Adam and Megahertz immediately switched places. Adam ran up to Tecton to fight him while Chase would be stuck with Megahertz.

Megahertz immediately used the confusion to his advantage and hit Chase in the stomach. He landed on the ground and with a force field he could prevent Megahertz from electrocuting him. Chase managed to keep up the force field for ten seconds, because that's how long Megahertz could keep up the flow of electricity he sent at the bionic boy.

Apparently Megahertz wasn't used to doing it for a long time, giving Chase the chance to get up and evaluate his adversary. This was one of the few times he wished he knew as much about comic book characters as Adam. He couldn't look up the information right now and he was offline. Megahertz recovered rather quickly and was soon – a little too soon, according to Chase – ready to fight again. Chase took a fighting stand and Megahertz grinned.

"Will you ever learn?" And, just as with their fourth meeting, his arms turned into cannons and he aimed at Chase. This time, Bree wasn't there to save him. But this time, he didn't need Bree to save him. He jumped away when Megahertz fired the missiles in his direction and quickly used his molecular kinesis to prevent them from hitting the Philadelphia bank. Chase threw them in the air, and the missiles now raced into the sky, going out of sight.

Chase should've done it faster. If he had, Megahertz would have never gotten the chance to send a large amount of electricity in his body. Chase cried out in pain and when Megahertz stopped the flow of electricity, he fell on the ground, unconscious, stopping screaming.

Megahertz looked at the second bionic, not even wondering how Wi-Fi could have made Adam obedient. That was a piece of technology, and that was Wi-Fi's specialty. Megahertz' specialty was electricity and that's how he knew the bionic would be fine… eventually. He considered leaving him here, but decided to take him back. He could give making a bionic servant a shot.

Wi-Fi may have had the technological advantage, but that would be possible as long as the chip was connected with the bionic. And if there ever was a better hacker than Wi-Fi, he could be able to steal the bionics Wi-Fi rented. Megahertz had another method of making people obedient and he was willing to try it on Chase. then, he had one of his own and he wouldn't have to pay for Adam every time he wished to use him. After all, he still was Wi-Fi's.

He picked the bionic kid up and swing him over his shoulder. Luckily he wasn't so heavy, so it was easier to carry him.

Megahertz looked at Adam to see how he was coping. His fight with Tecton took a little longer than he had expected. Then again, they both were extremely strong and now they were wrestling each other. Megahertz wasn't pleased to see this. off course, Adam may do his best, but he had expected to be done by now. plus, he was losing his patience. He didn't like to be here when the Normo cops showed up.

"Hurry up, will you? We have a lot of work to do! Use all your knowledge if you must!" As soon as Adam heard these words, he knew exactly what he had to do. He pushed Tecton off of him and punched him hard enough to fly a couple of yards back. Then, he did something Megahertz could not stand: he ran away from the hero.

Megahertz hoped Adam knew what he was doing or it wouldn't be his best day. He needed to trust Adam to know what he's doing. If he does get beaten up, he knew that he couldn't allow Adam to do his own thing and he had to order him what to do.

Adam ran as fast as he could. Tecton landed on his feet and followed Adam at regular speed, still going as fast as 'humanly possible'. The hero hoped he was in a better condition than the bionic and that he could catch up with him. He didn't like that he had to fight a modern day hero, but that was part of the job. He himself tries to keep his distance from other heroes, should they ever become evil or controlled by evil forces. There were very few colleagues he trusted, and one of them as Titanio.

Adam had reached the bag with the gold in it. He reached into it and his hand found a golden coin. When he had taken it out, Tecton was only a couple of feet away from him. He stuck out the gold coin at its side and Tecton ran straight in it. With two fingers Adam pushed it even deeper in his chest and twisted it a few times around before pulling his hand out.

He didn't seem to care about the blue guts covering his hand and didn't even wipe it off his hands. He had done what Megahertz asked him to do: to hurry up and use the comic book knowledge. Gold stuck in his chest always had been worse than when it was stuck somewhere else like the stomach, only because it lay close to his heart. Tecton sank through his knees and fell on the ground. He struggled to get up, but it hurt just to try.

Megahertz nodded, satisfied with the actions of his bionic servant for a week. "Come on. Let's get out of here!" Megahertz commanded him. Adam took the two bags and the duo walked away from the crime scene, leaving nothing but a hurt Tecton and a destroyed bank building (on the inside) behind as evidence.

Tecton could just see how Megahertz and Adam left with the money and Chase. He wanted to go after them and stop them, but he just could not do anything against the intense pain he felt. After all, having a gold coin pushed into your body – really deep – just wasn't something he could shrug off to go chase the bad guys. In the distance, he heard the sirens of the police cars. He needed to get out here, but from his current position it even was painful to sit up straight.

He never was more glad when Fred and his crew stepped out of the invisible ambulance to retrieve him.


	19. Missing

**Hey guys! This chapter comes a little late since I've been on vacation, but I'm back and I'm giving you a chapter set in the hospital. Here comes a bit of Bree for all you guys! I hope you like it nonetheless. No need to say I totally loved the cross-over! It was amazing! And now I'll respond to the reviews:**

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I do have those moments. Also, every time I write I can't help but imagine how it could look like as if it were a movie._

_PurpleNicole531:__ Yeah, I figured that was the best way to end the fight. Yes, he just did kidnap Chase. You'll have to wait what happens to Bree and Chase. But for now, here's some Bree. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, comic book knowledge sounds much better and logical, right? For Bree: you'll find it here. As for Chase: that's gonna be covered next chapter._

_LabRatsWhore:__ It's from comic books, so I figured Adam should know that. And yes, I'm really excited! I've watched it and it was amazing! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Apparently, it hadn't been Spotlight but someone else who had been walking past the lobby, so Bree decided to go and have a talk with someone she did know. Kaz and Oliver were working, so they were ruled out. They probably didn't want to be disturbed anyway. Luckily, her family was present here as well, so she could talk to one of them.

Chase. Why not? There's nothing he could do around here but wait and catch up with all the new people he met in this short span of time. Besides, he probably was trying to find a way to get Adam back. No, let me correct that – Chase probably already knew how to solve the problem, with or without the override app. Douglas may have already activated it again, and then it's easy to get Adam back.

Then again, Wi-Fi is their opponent and she didn't know how strong he truly was. Could it be an override app wouldn't be enough to get their older brother back?

She used her super speed to search for Chase through the superhero hospital and after a couple of minutes she knew Chase wasn't in the hospital. She ran a little slower because she still was unfamiliar with most hallways and didn't want to accidentally bump into doctors or patients while looking for Chase. But this actually was a waste of time, as Chase apparently had left the hospital.

This was a good time to ask a lot of questions. Why did Chase leave the hospital? Mr. Davenport said they weren't allowed to stop Megahertz and Adam, but didn't say anything about leaving the hospital for something else. But how could he know whether Chase was going to the battlefield or not? No, she shouldn't immediately think Chase disobeyed Mr. Davenport's order. Maybe another family member knew where Chase went. She couldn't be sure, but it was a start.

Within a few seconds, she stood in the rec room. There weren't much rooms where the Davenports were allowed to go to, but the rec room was one of the rooms where they could stay, along with the lobby and the cafeteria. It was always quite busy in the lobby and the lunch ladies in the cafeteria couldn't be called 'human' and considered 'creepy' so they all met up in the rec room, talking to whoever wished to talk to them.

Donald, Douglas and Leo looked up when they saw Bree enter the rec room. Douglas and Donald went back to discussing science with Brain Matter while Leo put down the latest comic book starring the League of Heroes and looked at Bree expectantly.

"So, how's Spotlight doing?" Leo said, grinning from ear to ear. He knew about her fictional character crush and Bree started to blush and to get angry with Leo for asking it in the presence of Mr. Davenport and Douglas. She shot a quick glance at Douglas and Donald and could convince herself they didn't hear Leo's words. Then, she shot a glare in Leo's direction, warning him to never mention it ever again. Her message came across as his grin started to fade, and then she came back to business.

"Does anyone know where Chase is?" she asked. Donald and Douglas turned their attention to the bionic girl as Brain Matter left the rec room. Leo stood up and joined the Davenports.

"I don't know," he said, "The last time I saw him as right before we learned Adam is with Megahertz." He then looked at Big D and Douglas. Douglas seemed a bit nervous while Donald genuinely didn't know where Chase was, saying this out loud for his family to hear it. Douglas, however, drew his family's attention when he said he didn't know where Chase was either.

Call it intuition. Douglas has never really lied to them – except the one time he faked his death, which was one big lie – and they now knew that the words he spoke were lies. Leo crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow, looking at Douglas. Bree simply stared at him while Donald made the biggest deal of out it.

"Douglas, if you know where Chase is, I'd like to hear it _now_." Douglas looked at Bree, then at Leo, then Donald and back at Bree. He sighed. There wasn't much he could keep from his family. He managed to stay under the radar, he could be manipulative if he must and he knew how to avoid his brother's tracking systems. Yet, everyone always knows when he's lying. Well, it's better to tell the truth anyway.

"Chase went to the Philadelphia Bank," Douglas said, knowing it's the truth. Donald seemed close to exploding after learning where Chase went after he specifically told them not to go interfere. And he already guessed who managed to convince Chase to go.

"You said there were too many risks, like Wi-Fi showing up." Donald said.

"I did say that. but then I realized he wouldn't go there." Douglas explained. He didn't need to say anything else, since Leo immediately understood what Douglas meant.

"Not enough internet connections," he said. Douglas pointed at him in approval, to say Leo was right. Bree crossed her arms and looked at Douglas accusingly. Because of him, his brother now was fighting a fight he possibly couldn't win. She didn't need to say anything now, since Mr. Davenport already was the voice of reason.

"And what made you think Chase could handle the situation?" Mr. Davenport would've yelled if they were at home. Yet, he respected hospital rules and the resting heroes and thus just asked him. Douglas put his hands in the air.

"Donnie, relax!" he tried to convince his brother, "He's bionic, so I'm sure he's doing just fine." What an unfortunate choice of words. Donald was this close to exploding, even if he didn't yell. That didn't mean he was less angry with his brother, though.

"He has to fight Adam and possibly Megahertz! One, he doesn't read comic books. Two, he ran into Megahertz four times already and he still doesn't know how to fight him. Three, Adam is backing Megahertz and definitely won't hold back. Do you still think he's doing just fine?" Douglas didn't even flinch once when Donald said this. He waited for Donald to have calmed down a little before answering the question.

"Did you know Chase has got Tecton at his side? He has a lot of experience fighting Megahertz and is just as strong as Adam, possibly even stronger. This can't go wrong."

Douglas truly was convinced this couldn't go wrong, but he didn't know that he was wrong. The door of the rec room opened and Kaz walked in. He looked like he hurried to be here in time.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, coming a little closer, "I have some news. Tecton just came in with a gold coin stuck close to his chest. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Where's Oliver?" Bree wanted to know. From what she's seen, the two boys were always together and never separated.

"He's with Tecton." Kaz explained, "he could've also told you this news himself, but then I'd be alone with Tecton and he wanted to prevent me from doing 'stupid things'." Then, the Normo left the rec room, running back to wherever Oliver and Tecton were. Everyone's attention turned back to Douglas. He was taken aback for a couple of seconds, but recovered quickly. They didn't know how bad that was, so he could warp the truth to make his family worry less about Chase.

"So? There's so often gold stuck in his body. It's nothing to worry about." This would've worked if Leo hadn't been present in the rec room.

"It _is _something to worry about," Leo responded, "the closer gold is located to his heart, the easier it is to deactivate his healing ability. And if it isn't removed quickly, it could really damage his healing ability for good. It won't go as fast as it used to or he might start to heal at normal speed. But that all depends on how close the gold is locate to his heart." He looked at Douglas with a challenging look. Douglas didn't even try to convince them it's going to be fine with Tecton at Chase's side. Leo already had Bree and Donald at his side.

"Okay, that might be bad," he admitted, "But we haven't heard anything about Chase yet. I bet he'll walk in with Adam at his side any minute." He pointed at the door, "I'm so sure he's fine that the Superhero Network is reporting about their victory." Douglas grabbed the controller and turned the TV on. Soon, the news anchor told them what they needed to know.

"It is not going good at all with Tecton and Chase, the youngest bionic teenager. While Tecton was fighting Adam, the oldest bionic teenager, he came to help. However, the two were overpowered and Tecton is severely wounded. Adam and Megahertz got away with the money and Chase was taken with them as a hostage. Their current whereabouts are unknown." Douglas angrily turned off the TV. Why did they have to prove he was lying while he tried to make them worry less? He sighed when he saw his family looking at him.

"I got nothing." He said. Donald was glad Douglas finally stopped lying to the family, but now they knew Chase was in danger. Who knows what Megahertz would do to him.

"We need to go and save Chase," Leo then said, as if he read Big D's mind, "Megahertz is very dangerous and he's known as the villain who does not keep hostages. He's planning to do something with Chase." Donald nodded. Leo knew a lot about this crazy world, so he trusted his judgement to be true. They needed to jump into action right now.

"Okay. Bree, Leo, you have got to find Chase. Be careful. I'll track his GPS signal." Donald was about to walk out of the rec room to locate Chase, but Douglas stopped him. There was one more thing he hadn't thought about and which he should tell Donnie right now.

"One problem: I told Chase to go offline just in case Andy would show up. You won't find him that way."

"Do you have more brilliant ideas, Douglas? 'Cause now we can't find him." Donald really wasn't in the mood for another one of Douglas' brilliant ideas. And yet, here came another one.

"Maybe we can!" Douglas said, "Megahertz probably took Chase to his lair, the abandoned power station. He needs to go there to recharge anyway and it's the only logical place to look."

"He needs to recharge?" Bree asked.

"Yes he does." Leo responded "It's one of his weaknesses. But he's probably recharged himself to a hundred per cent already. We won't find him on low power." Donald looked from the kids to his brother.

"But we don't know where that is!"

"Tecton does," Douglas said. Donald sighed.

"Tecton is weak right now, too weak to fight. And there probably is nobody else who knows where Megahertz has his lair."

"Actually, I know where it is." The Davenports turned around when they heard the unfamiliar voice. They were facing a man in a blue power suit. The only visible body part was his head, because he held his helmet under his arm. Titanio had walked into the rec room when the Davenports were listening to the news anchor. He had come to the hospital to see if his health wasn't affected by his self-designed suit. He was still completely healthy and was allowed to go home, but he decided to visit the rec room before returning to his mansion. Leo suddenly got a big smile on his face.

"Titanio!" he yelled happily.

"Nice to see you to, kid," Titanio replied, only to ignore Leo to talk to the Davenport brothers, "I know where Megahertz' lair is. Why do you need to be there anyway?"

"Megahertz has taken Chase hostage." Bree said. Titanio nodded, understanding. He knew Chase was one of the bionic teens, but he had no idea if it was the older or younger one, although he assumed Chase was the younger one.

"That's bad." Titanio said. "I'll help you get him back. I was only here for a check-up anyway. Let's go." Titanio and the others walked out of the rec room. But before Bree could follow Titanio, Douglas stopped her for one second.

"So… Spotlight, huh?" A wide grin was visible on his face and Bree immediately knew what Douglas meant. Bree glared at him.

"Not a word about it." She warned him before walking out, leaving her uncle in the rec room.


	20. Chase is afraid

**Hey there! This chapter came in fast! I bet you're all wondering how Chase is doing. Well, here it is! More Chase, Megahertz and Adam this chapter! But first, I'm gonna have to respond to the reviews:**

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out now what Megahertz wants, and I just had to make Leo fanboy after his reaction to the three heroes at the Academy._

_PurpleNicole531:__ I hope they can rescue him too. The battle will have to wait, though. Right now, it's just some exciting filler stuff. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, he really is in trouble. Oh, they can find Chase. Titanio knows where they are, so that shouldn't be a problem. And about Chase not being hurt... I can't make any promises. You'll find out why in this chapter._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

When he woke up, everything hurt. His body was sore and his head ached. He felt that he lay on the ground and around him he heard not much. He pushed himself up, so he could at least sit up. He also tried to stand up, but found himself falling down before he could even find his balance. This meant he shouldn't try to stand up and wait a little before trying that again. For now it was good enough to be sitting anyway. His head still hurt a lot, but Chase decided to ignore it and focus on what was really important.

He opened his eyes and tried to remember everything he saw. He was, for a start, in a cage of pure electricity. Chase tried to find a way to get out of the cage, but for now he just was stuck in the red electricity cage. He looked beyond the red and figured out he was in the middle of a big room. There was a window on his left side and a way out of the room on his right side. When he looked behind him, he saw Megahertz was standing there with his eyes closed, leaning against a machine. Chase could only guess he was recharging.

Then, he looked at what was in front of him. Adam was standing there, a couple of yards away. He stood there unmoving, gazing at an unknown spot in the distance. He didn't react to anything Chase did to draw his attention. He just stood there, as if Megahertz had ordered Adam to stand there only to mock Chase's inability to get him back.

Hopefully, Megahertz didn't know of Chase's override app. It may not have been his intention to be electrocuted and taken hostage by a villain, but it was his goal to get close to Adam. And these few yards were close enough for Chase to rescue Adam from the Triton App once more. He placed his fingers against his head and tried to activate the override app.

However, he forgot Wi-Fi disabled it and it hadn't been enabled yet. The override app is useless now. He should really try to figure out something else to get Adam back, and fast. The pain in his head wouldn't fade away and he started to feel a little nauseous. He figured he was getting ill, which was probably also the reason why he couldn't stand on his legs. Too bad he could only hope for it to be over soon.

Suddenly, Megahertz moved. He walked away from his recharger and walked straight to the bionic trapped in the cage. He seemed to be quite happy to see his prisoner in this state. "So, you're finally awake!" Megahertz said. Chase wondered if he only had come to mock him or if there was something the villain really needed to tell him, like his evil plan. Villains tend to reveal their evil plans to their victims, and it almost always could be used against them later. Chase hoped Megahertz was one of those villains.

Chase gave the villain the silent treatment, glaring at him. There was nothing Megahertz needed to know, and there was nothing Megahertz could do to make him talk. No matter how much he'd be tortured, he would never reveal any secrets, such as the location of the Mighty Med. That is, if Megahertz tortured people. How was he supposed to know whether Megahertz tortured people or not?

"You're gonna play it like that?" Megahertz asked him and Chase just kept his mouth shut, looking at Megahertz. Megahertz crossed his arms and shook his head. Then sighed shortly and shut down the electricity cage. Chase was surprised the villain had taken away the one thing keeping Chase in here. before Chase could get up and get out, Megahertz gave his bionic servant an order.

"Grab him." Adam moved immediately. He walked up to Chase and grabbed him by his collar. He lifted him high enough so Chase wasn't able to touch the ground anymore. This was only the beginning of what would be a harsh experience. "Hurt him, but keep him alive. I still need him."

Chase was used to Adam hurting him. It happened enough at home when Adam was just messing around. He had gotten used to the bionic brother tosses and all other means Adam used to 'playfully' hurt him. He learned to shrug it off and ignore it because he knew Adam would never intentionally hurt him. But this time, it was different. This time, Adam didn't hold back.

The pain he usually received was doubled, and it was increasing. As soon as Adam had tossed him to the other side, he stood next to his younger brother and started to hit him everywhere. He mostly aimed for the stomach and the face, but Chase covered parts of his body with his arms so he could block a lot of blows. And all those time, Megahertz was grinning from ear to ear.

The beating lasted only a minute, but it felt like it took ages before Megahertz told Adam to cut it out and bring him back here. Adam picked Chase up by his collar again and he dropped his younger brother in front of the villain he was serving. Chase was unable to move, feeling pain everywhere Adam hit him. He did, however, lift his head so he could look at Megahertz with a look filled with hatred and fear alike.

"What do you want from me?" Chase managed to say. He needed to know, while wondering why Spike didn't show up after such a beating. Did Wi-Fi disable the commando app as well? He must have done it, or else Spike would have shown up and would have done some stuff Chase wouldn't be proud off.

"What do I want from you?" Megahertz repeated. Chase would have nodded if he wasn't busy lying on the ground and trying to ignore the pain.

"I don't want anything _from you_, boy. I want you." Chase's eyes widened when he heard Megahertz say that. "Having a slave is fun. And Wi-Fi guarantees Adam is extremely loyal. Yet, Adam is a little pricy. I mean, 65.000 dollars for a week? I'm not planning to rob banks every week to pay him! I still have other goals. And that's where you come into the picture.

You may not be as strong as Adam, but I can fix that. I don't need to hack a stupid app to take control of people! All I need to know is how to break them. And once I've broken you, I'll piece you back together so you'll do everything I say. I've done it once and I can do it again."

"Done it once?" Chase wondered out loud. He's done it before. And Adam would probably tell Megahertz everything he needed to know to break Chase. Megahertz didn't seem to amused when Chase said these words.

"Yes. She was the perfect apprentice until the League of Heroes came in and took her from me! I'm glad she still chose the evil path, but it's sad she is no longer mine. But you… you'll be better than she ever was. I'll make sure you'll never leave my side and… well, basically, you'll be mine and nothing will stop us!"

_No! I can't let that happen!_ He actually hoped that, if beating him up was part of breaking him, Spike would show up. That way, he could show Megahertz who's the boss and make sure the villain never messed with bionics ever again. Chase tried to stand up, but he still couldn't do it. He was too weak to even go sit up straight right now and he trembled slightly. This couldn't be just Adam's fault. Something else was causing this, too.

"What'd you do to me?" Chase asked, not even trying to lift his head anymore. Listening to Megahertz would have to do now.

"I already wondered when you'd figure it out. Even before you woke up, I injected you with poison. You know, the lethal one, the kind that works fast. Within three hours, you're dead – but luckily for you, I have the antidote. I want you to feel so miserable you'll beg me to give it to you, and it depends on how hard you beg if I'll give it to you or not. You'd better start practicing your begging skills now, boy. I don't keep hostages."

Megahertz left Chase after saying these words and walked back to the corner, where something evil demanded his attention. He left the boy laying on the ground, unable to go anywhere, knowing he could die from poison. The cage may be gone, but Chase wouldn't attempt to escape any time soon. He was feeling weak and he feared the poison was already affecting him longer than he thought. Besides, if he were to crawl away, Adam would probably drag him back to the center of the room. It would be impossible, even now Adam was staring at Chase the entire time to make sure he wouldn't leave the building.

Begging for the antidote was not an option either. He was too stubborn to do that and he just didn't want to give Megahertz the pleasure of having one of the bionics beg for something he desperately needed. He would not give him that. He just needed to stay calm and hope the effects wouldn't be too painful before it killed him.

If he wasn't going to be leaving this building by his own, he sure would make sure his family knew where he was. He activated his GPS again; he had disabled it because he didn't know whether Wi-Fi could use it to escape or not. Now Mr. Davenport knew where Chase was. Now they could locate him and get him away from the villain.

All Chase could do now was waiting for his siblings and figuring out how to save Adam while he also tried not to feel or look too miserable. The poison may work fast, but Chase was sure he could keep himself strong with a lot of willpower. If only that willpower lasted until someone – anyone – came in to save him.


	21. The boss fight

**Hey guys! How are you doing? I hope you're all doing well. I do know Chase is in big trouble and I'm sure you all would like to know how this ends. Wait no more: here is the boss fight of the story! I'll give you a hint: this isn't the end yet! And now, the reviews:**

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! I really wish Adam can snap out of it! I hope seeing Chase like that is enough. Don't worry: Titanio's with them and he knows where Megahertz has his lair. Kaz and Oliver are busy saving Tecton at this moment. _

_Unknowndiva:__ Well, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Technically, Adam is controlled by the Triton App, but yes, you could say he's evil. They'll find him, but in what condition? Besides, Megahertz is a villain - there isn't a lot you can like about him._

_LabRatsWhore:__ You can try, but you don't know where I live. You'll see if I let him die or not in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The trio had finally reached the building they had been looking for. Titanio had flown all the way here with the jetpacks in his suit and landed on the ground, waiting for the two bionics to arrive. He didn't need to wait for long: Bree and Leo arrived only a couple of seconds after he did. Bree had agreed not to go faster than Titanio was flying – she didn't know Philadelphia and didn't want to risk getting lost – and Leo got the chance to go Bree back riding once more. He hopped off of her back once she stood still.

"There it is," Titanio pointed out," the abandoned power station." Bree and Leo looked at it. It didn't really look abandoned since the lights were still on. Bree and Leo noticed one of the windows was broken from a previous fight, but they decided not to mention it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bree wondered out loud.

"Off course it is!" Leo answered her, "Titanio has been here a lot to help out Tecton, either freeing him or helping him fight Megahertz. Trust me, he knows this place like the back of his hand." He nodded confidently.

"I could've told her that as well," Titanio said.

"Yeah, I know," Leo replied, smiling from ear to ear. Titanio sighed. Fans… they were really nice and Titanio loved them all, but there were some who would go too far. He didn't think the Leo is going too far, but he did come close. Titanio shook his head. This isn't why I came here.

"Follow me." He ran to the building, followed by Bree and Leo. It took them two minutes to enter the main area of Megahertz' lair. As soon as they entered, they looked around. Leo noticed the broken window they've seen on the outside. Megahertz turned around as soon as he heard someone come in. Adam stood against the wall and Chase lay close to him. Luckily, he was still moving.

"Megahertz," Titanio began, "let the bionic kids go!" the hero pointed at Adam and Chase. Megahertz slowly walked closer and chuckled.

"And what makes you think I am going to give them up without a fight?" The villain said challenging. If Titanio didn't wear his helmet right now, the others would've seen how he smiled.

"You know, I was already hoping you'd say that." Titanio said, ready to start fighting.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Megahertz said, "No hero is allowed to go to a hero's lair out of free will unless…"

"Unless there are some reasons they have to be here," Titanio finished, "Sacrificing themselves for someone else, as a civilian, paying ransom, being controlled (entering against your will) or to free hostages. I know the rules, Megahertz. And as I see it, you're keeping the boy there as a hostage. I'm allowed to be here right now."

Megahertz' very faint smile disappeared from his face and glared at the hero. He kept staring as he ordered Adam to attack Titanio. Adam didn't hesitate and immediately attacked the hero in blue. Bree sped off to Chase while Leo was about to fight Megahertz, looking determined. Megahertz slightly chuckled as he wondered what harm this Normo could do to him. Leo ran to him, ready to punch him with his right arm. Dooley was really lucky Megahertz didn't know about the bionic arm and he was surprised the impact made him fly a few feet back.

"Oh yeah!" Leo cheered, happy he hit Megahertz and something happened. However, the smile disappeared when Megahertz stood back up and looked angered with him. Leo took a deep breath as he charged at the villain. Someone had to keep Megahertz busy, since Titanio was fighting Adam and Bree was looking at Chase right now.

Bree now was sur things weren't good for Chase right now. It looked like he was having trouble with breathing and he was sweating. She took his shoulder, saying his name and hoping for any reaction. She was so relieved when Chase stirred and opened his eyes. He quickly glanced at his family, Titanio and Megahertz. He almost missed what Bree asked him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Chase looked back at her. They needed to know what was wrong with him, so they could properly save his life. Kaz and Oliver probably knew what poison was in his system. They could save his life.

"Poison… lethal…" He told her. Bree's mouth fell open.

"What? I'll get you to Mighty Med." Chase shook his head. It wasn't an option and a bad idea. He still had a terrible head ache. It may be better to go to the hospital, but there still was something he had to say and, if he got the chance, do first. Luckily Bree caught the hint.

"Why not?" She asked. _Because I am still the mission leader and I'm telling you not to,_ was Chase's first thought. Yet, there was another reason why he couldn't go to the Mighty Med.

"Adam… save him." he managed to tell her. He figured they could always bring him to the Mighty Med, but if Megahertz was defeated, Wi-Fi could possibly call Adam back. And if Adam was gone again, they could start over when it came to looking for him. Chase continued: "Don't worry… 'bout me… go fight."

"Are you sure?" Bree said. Chase nodded once.

"Go." He said and Bree nodded at him. If he wanted her to go and defeat Adam, she would. But as soon as Adam could no longer get out of this abandoned power station, she'd bring Chase to the Mighty Med immediately. Leo and Titanio should be able to handle Megahertz while she was bringing Chase to the Mighty Med.

She ran to her brother, who had been distracted by Titanio. Bree knew Titanio didn't know how to properly fight Adam. the two of them have never fought each other, but Adam knew Titanio better. And if it had been Adam's idea to put a gold coin in Tecton's chest, then Titanio could be in danger as well. She may not know a lot about Titanio, but that man wore that suit for a reason.

She sped up, running small circles around her brother. She caught both Titanio and Adam off guard. She stayed close enough for it to have an impact on him, but far enough so he wouldn't be able to hit her. Too bad she wasn't far enough, as Adam managed to knock her off her feet after at least fifteen seconds of being trapped in the same place. she flew against the wall and landed on the ground. Luckily, Bree's little trick disoriented him, giving Titanio the opportunity to punch Adam. He was hit in the face and stumbled back. He fell on the ground. Titanio had managed to knock him out.

Before doing anything else, Titanio grabbed Adam's feet and dragged him away from the place. who knows, maybe someone could hurt him while he was out cold. He may be the enemy in this fight, but nobody deserved to be hurt while unconscious. He placed Adam next to Chase – to whom no harm has been done since the beginning of the fight – and then went to help Leo defeat Megahertz.

When Chase forcefully opened his eyes again, he looked at the fight around him. Megahertz almost didn't stand a chance against Leo and Titanio combined. Bree was laying on the ground, getting back up. Megahertz was close to be defeated when Chase saw Adam lay next to him, unconscious. He lay on his back, and Chase couldn't see his face, just the back of his neck. Chase didn't hesitate and stretched his arm out to Adam.

He was weak and knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long, but he didn't pull his arm back. Adam lay close enough to at least try and grab the chip. He needed to ignore the pain and the effects of the poison to take his older brother's chip. Just a little closer…

He already touched the chip with his fingertips. With a lot of effort and after a lot of fiddling, he finally held Adam's chip in his hand. Slowly he pulled his arm closer to him and he allowed himself to relax and he closed his eyes.

Titanio and Leo were now both fighting Megahertz, and they were actually a pretty good team. Currently, Leo had been knocked out of the way and Titanio was fighting Megahertz. The villain and the hero were wrestling and Megahertz held Titanio's arms in a tight grip. He sent electricity through the suit and fried its circuits before throwing the suit with billionaire Henry Tidwell in it through the window. Then, he focused his attention back to Leo.

He created a ball of electricity and threw it at Leo. He quickly raised his right arm and caught it with his bionic hand. He let it rest there for a few seconds to see the confused look on Megahertz' face before throwing it back at Megahertz. Leo knew exactly where to hit him to fry Megahertz' circuits. The half-cyborg stood in place after the shocks had gone away. Leo slowly came closer to take a closer look at his charger. It wasn't working and that's how Leo knew Megahertz wasn't a threat anymore.

Leo then ran to Bree, who was still getting up. He gave her a hand and helped her to stand up. Bree looked around and noticed Megahertz standing and her brothers laying on the ground. She turned around to look at Leo.

"Where is Titanio?" she wondered.

"Megahertz fried his circuits and threw him out of the window. He should be fine, though." Leo answered her question. Then, Bree ran up to Chase. He was off worse than when she first talked to him in this place. Bree took his shoulders and shook him, calling out his name several times. Chase didn't respond. Leo took his pulse while Bree checked how he breathed. When Bree and Leo looked at each other, they both had bad news. His heart was beating and he still was breathing, but it was slow.

Bree didn't hesitate. She immediately grabbed her brother and brought him away. As Bree sped out of the room, Leo heard how something fell on the ground. He looked around and found a chip laying on the ground. He picked it up and the next moment, Henry Tidwell walked into the room without his suit.

"Where is your suit?" Leo wondered. Henry sighed.

"It currently is outside," he pointed at the window. "It can be repaired, but seriously, why do villains always have to nearly destroy it? It takes a lot of effort and money to repair it!"

"But you're a billionaire." Leo said. Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Was his response. Then, Bree returned. Henry almost jumped up when Bree suddenly stood next to him.

"Wow, you're fast." He said. Bree figured this was Titanio, because she could recognize his voice. She was about to take Adam with her to the hospital – and she'd come back later for Leo and Titanio – until she saw Leo was holding something in his hands. She walked closer to him.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I dunno," was Leo's answer. "But I think it is Chase's chip" Bree took the chip out of Leo's hands and she looked at it. She looked confused and looked up at Leo.

"It's not Chase's," she told him, "It's Adam's." Then, they looked at Adam, who was still laying on the ground. Bree realized why Chase wanted to stay here. he wanted to get Adam's chip. They both knew their bionics worked as long as the chip made contact with their bodies. Chase pulled it off of Adam. The Triton App didn't control Adam, it controlled the bionics – and right now, the bionics were useless without his chip.

She explained it to Leo and Henry and then took Adam and Leo back to the hospital. Titanio told her beforehand he'd rather stay here and would call someone to bring him and his suit back to his manor. Besides, someone would have to watch over Megahertz before he could be taken away to the Mighty Max. With a goodbye – and Leo asking for an autograph he didn't get – Bree ran.

He had to wait ten minutes for back-up to take Megahertz away and twenty more minutes before Citadel had answered his call to all Leaguers.


	22. At ease

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It's mostly filler, but things are slowing down for now. Our heroes do need a break, too, don't they? Anyway, no action in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll love it. And now, let's go to the reviews:**

_Unknowndiva:__ Thanks for reviewing! And you'll find out if they're okay in this chapter! _

_PurpleNicole531:__ It's Leo, so off course he'd want an autograph. And you'll see if they're able to save Chase now. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, poor Leo, but to be honest: Chase is off much worse right now. _

_LabRatsWhore:__ Yeah, that was a smart thing of him to do. Thanks for reviewing!_

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! And I like to think they are somewhat alike; I do recall Titanio collecting bottles so he could get more money._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Adam had a head-ache.

He had no idea what was going on, but the head-ache was the first thing he felt. As time passed by, he grew more and more conscious. He currently was laying in a bed – it was a weird feeling, since he was totally used to sleeping while standing – and around him, there was this constant noise. People came in and out, sometimes it even sounded like a small rocket flew by. A stream of that kind of information kept coming and as soon as he heard or smelt it, it faded away, making place for something new.

And eventually, the time came he finally saw something too.

First, he was welcomed by a bright light. Then he had to adjust to the light and once he's done that, he noticed he as in some sort of hospital room. He frowned. What the heck was he doing in a hospital? Wasn't he supposed to be in Mission Creek High, fighting Wi-Fi? Did one of the machines the villain controlled hit him too hard in a fight?

He tried to sit up in the gurney, but he was held back. He looked at his wrists and saw he was strapped to the gurney. Why would they do that? it's not like he was a threat or anything. Besides, with his super strength he'd be free from those straps in no time. He lifted his arms to break free and he was genuinely confused when the straps actually managed to keep him down. He tried some more times before he gave up. They either took away his super strength, or they managed to invent some material which could withstand his strength.

He topped trying. Sooner or later, someone would have to enter his room, if someone called out or not. "Hello?" Adam yelled. There was no reaction. "Hello? Can someone hear me?" Adam tried again, louder this time. After one minute, two boys walked into his room.

"Hey Adam, you're awake! That's great." Oliver said. Adam nodded.

"It may be great and all, but I have a few questions for you. Why am I in a hospital? And why have you tied me to the hospital bed?"

"We didn't tie you to the gurney," Kaz answered, "Douglas did. He thought it'd be safer for you and everyone else." Adam frowned. Okay, sometimes he hurt people unintentionally, but there was no reason to strap him to a gurney. He'd just apologize and tell them he'd never do it again. It was completely unnecessary to tie him to the gurney.

Unless someone made him do things he normally wouldn't. Adam knew something must've happened – or this was payback from Chase for all those times he tossed him, among others. No, Chase wouldn't do that in a hospital. Somehow, he managed to figure out Wi-Fi must've activated his Triton App to do some evil stuff. Man, he hoped he didn't hurt anyone… and he cracked a smile because he figured it out so quickly. It faded away after a second, though.

"What did I do?" he asked Kaz and Oliver. The two boys looked at each other before looking back at Adam.

"What do you mean?" Oliver wanted to know. Adam shrugged, which was hard since he still was laying on the gurney. He sighed. Did he really need to explain it? Besides, they better release him from the straps tying him to the gurney.

"I mean: what did I do? Did I hurt anyone?" He said, a little irritated.

"Wait, you don't remember what you did?" Kaz asked. Adam shook his head in response.

"No, I don't remember. Now, did I hurt anyone or not?" Kaz and Oliver looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything to know what their best friend was thinking. They had to deal with a lot of amnesiac patients, starting with Titanio, and this guy was not different. But this time, it didn't make sense. Why would Adam lose his memory by just being controlled by an app?

"I don't know. We weren't there." Oliver said as a response to Adam's question.

"But we know you did beat up Tecton big time." Kaz said, nodding. Adam slowly nodded once too.

"I beat Tecton? That's awesome!" It was always nice to know he could beat that hero, just in case they had to fight each other. Then again, they probably already fought each other. Why else would they know he beat up Tecton and probably won? Adam now wore a big smile on his face and Kaz agreed, nodding. Oliver shook his head.

"No, not awesome! You pushed gold into him." Oliver said. Kaz looked at Oliver, probably thinking about how he was being a buzzkill. Yet, they had to face the facts – Adam had hurt Tecton with his weakness, and he only shrugged in response.

"So? Remove it and he's fine." Adam said while Oliver continued to be a buzzkill.

"Yeah, we figured that part out already. The thing is… you put gold close to his heart. We don't know if it'll heal. And if it heals, we don't know if it's going to be as fast as usual. It probably will, but there could always be complications." Adam frowned.

"Really?" He couldn't believe Tecton would have complications. Tecton always heals and there's no way gold close to his heart could have those results. Or maybe it could… "Is he going to be fine." He asked, pushing his wrists to the straps, hoping the two Normos would catch the hint.

"He is going to be okay," Kaz said, completely ignoring Adam's wrists. "Benny – you don't know him – is watching over him while he's recovering from the surgery. He should be healing by himself now, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see if there is permanent damage." Adam nodded. Okay, that's some good news. That's great news. He already was glad he wasn't the one who killed Tecton. Oliver also nodded and started to talk.

"Yes. Now, Kaz, we need to figure out what caused him to lose his memory."

"Okay," Kaz agreed with Oliver, but he turned to Adam again. "but first… What is the last thing you remember?" That way, they'd know what information Adam missed so they could possibly fill him in on recent events and figure out how he lost (part of) his memory.

"Mission Creek High and Wi-Fi saying something." Adam said as the door behind them opened.

"Boys, relax. It's perfectly normal he doesn't remember." Kaz and Oliver turned around when they heard Douglas Davenport say it. Since Donald had to go back to Mission Creek to keep his company running, – apparently they couldn't go without their CEO for a couple of days – Douglas had to stay behind and come back when Chase and Adam were fine. Oliver walked up to Douglas.

"So it's normal he loses parts of his memory from time to time?" he asked.

"You don't get it," Douglas commented, "Adam was under influence of the Triton App. He doesn't remember what he did while influenced. It's happened before and then he didn't know what he's done as well. He simply doesn't remember."

"Well, that makes sense." Kaz said. He finally got why Adam doesn't know about what he's done.

"How did you deactivate the Triton App?" Adam wanted to know, trying to sit up. He only could shuffle a bit higher since those straps were still on their place.

"Not with the override app this time," Douglas explained, "Andy found a way to lock it. But Chase was smart enough to take your chip so you wouldn't be affected anymore. Don't worry; while you were out, I deleted the Triton App from your chip and put up more and better firewalls so he'll have to try really hard to get back in." That's when Adam realized he didn't have his super strength because Douglas currently was in position of his chip.

"Can I have it back?" Adam asked, "And would you please remove the straps?" He now was really annoyed. Kaz and Oliver jumped into action and removed one strap each. Adam finally could sit up straight and thanked them for removing them.

"Sorry, but we didn't know if you were still under that Triton mind control, so we thought it'd be safer to have those straps." Kaz said. Adam nodded. If it was Bree and/or Chase, they probably would be contained too. he probably would've been the one who strapped them to the gurney, then stay with them until they were better.

Adam sat and turned his neck to Douglas, so he could put the chip back in place. A part of him expected to get back into the black and that the Triton App would take over again, but it didn't happen. Douglas did a great job. Man, Bree and Chase would be glad to hear he was all clear…

Oh gosh, Bree and Chase! wat if he accidentally hurt them in his Triton App state? Man, if he killed them or hurt them into a critical state, he'd be blaming himself for ever. He looked up at Douglas. "Where are Bree and Chase? Are they okay? What about Leo?"

"Relax," Douglas said, "they're fine. Bree and Leo are healthy and Chase is recovering. That isn't your fault; Megahertz injected him with poison." Adam wasn't exactly convinced. Who says Megahertz didn't have Adam do the honor of pushing the poison in his system? Who says Adam didn't steal the poison and brought it to Megahertz so the villain could poison Chase? Why was he even with Megahertz, anyway?

"So Chase is gonna be okay, right?" Adam asked.

"Off course he's gonna be okay," Oliver said, "Megahertz only uses the poison he makes himself. We know how to handle Megahertz' poison well. he should be awake now."

"And don't worry," Kaz added, "I'm guessing Bree and Leo are with him right now. Right?" He looked at Douglas, who nodded. Adam sighed in relief. Chase was cured, and Bree and Leo were with him. He was freed from the Triton App and Tecton was recovering. All was well. Except that Wi-Fi was still out there. That, or they just forgot to tell him they already had captured the cybervillain. Anyway, Wi-Fi wouldn't be able to bother him anymore.

The door swung open again as Adam stood up. He was thinking of how glad he was they let him keep the clothes he was wearing when he saw Leo enter the room. He took one last glance of the hallway before walking in and shutting the door. He immediately started talking to Kaz and Oliver.

"Is it just me or did I just see a man with a ridiculously large head and a lizard pass by?" Kaz and Oliver shook their heads.

"Those were just Philip and Lizard Man. They're completely normal." Kaz said. Leo stared at him. eventually, Kaz added that if you work in the hospital they are just normal employees.

"Anyway," Leo said, "I came here with some good news. Chase feels good enough to go home. We can go back to Mission Creek."

"Wait, we're going home?" Adam wondered and he sighed. He always was the last man to hear about the family's plans.

"We don't have anything to do here anymore," Douglas said. "Besides, it's already three in the morning and school starts in a couple of hours. We just need to go home. I'm sure you'll keep contact, right?" He looked at the two teenage doctors.

"Yes, we will." Oliver answered, "Leo has my number. We'll keep contact." Adam sighed. He said his goodbyes to Oliver and Kaz, just as Douglas and Leo, and together they walked to Chase's room where Bree and Chase would be waiting for them so they could finally go home.

Adam yawned. Today had been a very long day and he needed the sleep he got. He already knew he would fail his chemistry test, but he didn't really care. He made some super friends, and they would stay in touch. But first, he'd relax and recover from the Triton App control.

For now, all was well.


	23. Meet the commodore

**Welcome back to the Ultimate Mission! If you're reading this: yes, we're not done yet. Wi-Fi is still out there and he needs to be taken down before he throws the bionic heroes in more trouble. It's also time to meet the primary villain of this story. Yeah, we still haven't seen him. I'll give you a hint: he was mentioned before and he's not really an OC. Anyway, you'll find out after reading this chapter. And now, give me the time to respond to the reviews:**

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! I also love big brother Adam. Chase recovering is good news indeed! And you're right; something will happen._

_LabRatsWhore:__ Yeah. Just imagine you having to go through a lot of trouble of finding out where I am so you could kill me. Luckily, he's fine. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! You're gonna find out soon if they'll ever be able to catch Wi-Fi. Until then, this chapter will have to do._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

One week later, things were still normal. Well, as normal as it could be for their lives. Adam, Bree and Chase were back in Mission Creek, training and doing missions if they were needed and going to school. In the meantime, Kaz and Oliver were doing their best to save the people who save the people. So, things were going fine for them.

But there were two men who did not like the fact that things went back to normal after Megahertz' failure. No, let me correct that: one man didn't like it that the bionic boy was freed and a second just tagged along when his opinion was asked.

These two men were currently in the underground lair of Commodore Chaos in Philadelphia. The commodore figured those heroes would think he'd stay as far away from them as possible, thus they wouldn't look for him in the city of the Mighty Med. Maybe they could never find him because his lair was hidden in plain sight of said heroes. on the outside, it looked like a normal apartment building, fifteen floors high, placed in Southwest Philadelphia, except that nobody lived there and it functioned as storage for everything the commodore might need: food, clothes, weapons… he's got enough to last three years and counting.

Commodore Chaos has got everything he needs, except for a good internet connection.

Despite that bad connection, Wi-Fi could still work, even if it was a bit slower than he was used to. He also didn't like it that he needed to work from the lair of his customer. He didn't like the commodore and the commodore didn't like him and this was one of the conditions of their partnership.

Wi-Fi also couldn't work when the commodore kept replaying the security footage made by cameras hanging around in Megahertz' lair. The commodore had placed these cameras there when he heard his partner had rented one of the bionics to that villain. Now, the commodore watched on repeat how Megahertz failed to win a battle in his own lair and that bugged Wi-Fi, especially since this was the thousandth time he was watching the battle at the abandoned power station on a big screen.

Eventually, Wi-Fi sighed. He needed to say _something_ about the annoying background noise he kept hearing. "You know, there are more interesting shows to watch than Megahertz' security footage." He didn't look up from the phone when he said this. The commodore must've heard him, as he intended, because the sound of the battle was suddenly cut off.

"You shouldn't have given such an incompetent fool the strongest bionic." The commodore said. Wi-Fi rolled his eyes. The commodore didn't understand anything from business, according to him, and that's why he didn't like to work with him.

"Please stop complaining," Wi-Fi said, "Just be glad we won't be hearing from him for a long time." Megahertz was out of the way, which meant there was more room for their own plans. His comment probably made him very irritated, or the villain was already irritated.

"And the world won't be hearing from you for a long time if you don't –" the commodore paused for one second, "are you playing games?"

Wi-Fi grinned and eventually looked up from the phone. He saw the familiar face of the commodore. Even without looking at the small screen, he still continued doing his job. He could both work and talk to the customer. "If you truly knew me, commodore – and you don't – you'd know I don't play games. I do, however, like to mess with people and challenging them when I know I can and will win." He continued to stare at his colleague, who crossed his arms.

"Are you messing with me now?" A question which could have disastrous consequences if Wi-Fi didn't give an answer which pleased the commodore. The two villains glare at each other until Wi-Fi cracked a smile.

"Maybe." The commodore put one step forward and Wi-Fi smile disappeared "Okay, I'm not. I'm working right now. Just need to do a few more things and that bionic army is yours." He looked back at the small screen, happy he didn't have to look at his colleague anymore. He heard how he turned around and walked away from him, only to turn around again when there was a certain distance between them.

"Well then, hurry up! I don't have all day!" The commodore commanded. Wi-Fi shrugged.

"And I don't have a good internet connection. Seriously, if you were to improve it and have some faster internet, I'm a happy man." Wi-Fi knew well why the commodore chose this kind of connection. If two people don't like each other, there always has to be a cause. And Commodore Chaos still hasn't forgiven Wi-Fi for the things he's done in the past, during those days he stole intel from everyone and everything before settling as a villain and stealing only from the good guys.

"You know why I work with this equipment." The commodore confirmed they failed to trust each other in this partnership. Wi-Fi started to get annoyed by this man's attitude. Just because he preferred brawn over brain didn't mean he had to be all dominant. Wi-Fi could easily be just as powerful. I mean, who wouldn't want to know where the great Commodore Chaos lived?

"Just because I can get everywhere I want through the internet doesn't mean I can't jump into your outdated equipment." He thought of this as important enough to look at his colleague, "I'm much more than an internet explorer! I can jump into this thing right now to get the job done faster, but I'm not."

It stayed silent for quite some time. Wi-Fi's focus had already shifted back to his work while the commodore impatiently waited for that bionic army to be his.

"You don't trust me." The commodore stated. Wi-Fi concluded he didn't like the silence, for that man just didn't seem to shut up. _Yes, I don't trust you. So what? You don't trust me, either. _Luckily for the commodore, Wi-Fi liked talking about himself.

"Good then we're even," he smirked, "C'mon, we both know I'm only here for the money and you only tolerate me because of my knowledge."

"How can you live with such a big ego?" The commodore asked him. If that was supposed to be an insult, it certainly wasn't a good one.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Wi-Fi said, "Now let me do my job." He counted the seconds of silence. It was nice, working in silence. It helped him focus on the task at hand. He had mare more mistakes in the time they've been talking than the period when he was watching the fight. There were approximately seventy three seconds of silence before the commodore opened his mouth again.

"Work faster!" That's it. Wi-Fi put the phone on a table a few feet away from where he was leaning against the wall. He walked closer to the commodore, but not closer than ten feet. He may dislike the villain, but he was also afraid of him – not completely, but just scared enough to stay away from him.

"One, you're not my boss," Wi-Fi began, "Two, I'm working as fast as I can from the outside. You just imagine what it'd be like with your army and before you know it, they're ready to take your orders. I get my money, you get your army and we won't ever have to work together again because I can assure you that you're the only one who will ever be in control of these guys. Well, there was this creepy bald dude, but he's no longer controlling them. Now I'll just have to –"

"Shut up!" the commodore commanded. Apparently he didn't like it when someone talked too much. _Let's see how far you want to go, commodore._

"—to figure out how to gain control. Their security systems are better than the Davenports'." The commodore glared at him. With a swift move, he grabbed a gun from his belt and pointed it at his colleague. However, he didn't shoot. He was merely waiting for Wi-Fi to make his move.

"Kill me and you won't have an army." Now it was the commodore's turn to do something, anything. he waited three more seconds before he put the gun away. Wi-Fi was relieved he'd stay alive. Who knew what would happen if those soldiers roamed free without any form of control? They'd be causing more chaos than the commodore.

"Don't make me wait longer than an hour." The commodore threatened him. Wi-Fi cracked a smile, but it went as soon as it came. He grabbed the phone and went back to leaning against the wall. Before going back, however, he just felt the need to say something.

"Glad we understand each other. I'm just going to add I can't work with you talking to me. It only slows down the progress I'm making. So… do something without talking to me, please." He didn't wait to see the commodore's reaction. He just continued doing his job, knowing that with every passing second, there was one second less he'd have to spend in this lair and he was one second closer to getting the money he was promised.

* * *

"There!" Commodore Chaos turned his head and faced Wi-Fi. He was smiling again – didn't that guy _ever_ stop smiling? – and he pointed at his phone. "The bionic army is yours." Wi-Fi walked closer to the villain, but still kept his distance.

"I hope for you they really are mine." The commodore said, sending his most intimidating look at the second rate villain. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Wi-Fi immediately reacted. He placed the phone on the table and pointed at it.

"Call a random soldier," he advised, "They don't have names, just numbers. You've got S-2, S-3, S-4 and counting until S-100. I'm not going into detail, but in short: they will only react when you or someone with your voice gives them an order." He stepped back, giving Commodore Chaos the space he needed to come closer to the hone and pick it up. It was ready for use – all he had to do was to give the command. And yet, he didn't trust Wi-Fi.

"What about S-1?" He wondered out loud. He knew Wi-Fi was hiding something about that first soldier. Why else would he not mention him or her? There had to be a reason. He already knew Wi-Fi was lying because he answered too quickly.

"Deceased. Killed in an accident. Anyway, call them. I have made a connection – a slow one because you don't have any better –" Did he really need to bring this up again? "with the speakers in the warehouse they were stored in. whoever you're calling, they respond. Try it." The commodore looked from the phone to Wi-Fi and back to the phone. It was always worth a try. The worst that could happen, was Wi-Fi ending up dead by the end of the day.

"S-3, come to me." There was an immediate reaction. Before he knew it, the soldier was standing next to him. It was a young boy and, according to Wi-Fi, a bionic powerhouse. He walked around the boy and inspected every inch of him while Wi-Fi was giving some important background information which he didn't really listen to. He only heard the part when Wi-Fi told him he made sure nobody – not even him or the Davenports – would be able to steal them from him.

"Go on," Wi-Fi eventually ended his little speech, "tell him to do something. He'll do it." Commodore Chaos looked at Wi-Fi. how could he be sure Wi-Fi didn't order the boy to come here. He'd have to give an order, if only to see if Wi-Fi was controlling them.

"Steam some money." He didn't blink when he said those words, still staring at Wi-Fi. The second rate villain didn't do anything as the third soldier jumped out of the room (he believed Wi-Fi called it 'geo-leaping') and came back half a minute later with a few hundred dollar bills. Well, it indeed was_ some_ money. Through this mistake, the commodore knew he had to be more precise when giving commands. Wi-Fi just noticed the soldier bringing back money.

"See? He stole some money. Now, where is my money?" He said while the commodore whispered something in S-3's ear. He barely noticed the commodore whispering, being too concerned about receiving his money for all the hard work they've done.

"It can wait," the commodore said, and then focused back on the soldier, "Go to Alaska and kill someone." The soldier jumped away and three minutes later, he was back. He held a red laser pitchfork in one hand and the dead body of an older man in his other. You could clearly see where S-3 had stabbed the man. The victim didn't stand a chance.

"You see they can do anything," Wi-Fi suddenly sounded very nervous, looking at the body. "Maybe you should've told him to leave the body in Alaska. It's gross." Commodore Chaos crossed his arms.

"Can't stand a little blood?"

"Most of the time, I'm out there gathering information about heroes. I sell info regarding their strengths, weaknesses, family and friends, haters and enemies. I may be out in the field a lot but I don't do murder," He finally dared to look at the commodore, "But I might as well start taking lives if you don't give me my money."

The commodore looked at Wi-Fi. What a greedy villain! Luckily, he didn't have to put up with this second rate villain for much longer. He looked at the third soldier.

"S-3, you know what to do." The commodore said. S-3 didn't hesitate. He dropped the dead body on the ground and stabbed Wi-Fi in his stomach. He wasn't bothered by the blood nor the screams of his victim. However, he pulled the laser pitchfork out of the villain. The commodore enjoyed hearing the man scream in pain and he walked closer to the cybervillain.

"Man, that hurts!" Wi-Fi managed to say, trying not to shout as loud, "Why'd you… how'd you…" he sounded confused, knowing he missed something. The commodore came a little closer to the villain. He remained standing, arms crossed, as he started to talk to the villain.

"You should really start listening when someone whispers into a bionic soldier's ear. True, I didn't want you to hear it and you didn't because you were too busy waiting impatiently for me to give you money. You didn't have to be greedy, and here you are, dying. You messed with the wrong person."

Wi-Fi tried to shake his head. It was unclear what the cybervillain meant to say and the commodore couldn't care less about what Wi-Fi tried to tell him. Wi-Fi did mention one thing: "the Davenports…" Luckily, there wasn't a problem the commodore couldn't fix.

"Yes, they are still alive. I know. The youngest lives, the oldest is free from mind control. Let's see how they can handle an army of bionics. But for now, prepare to die." S-3 approached Wi-Fi again with his laser pitchfork, ready to strike again. Wi-Fi, however, always had an escape route ready. He already was extremely thankful the commodore still held the phone in his hand.

He should've expected the commodore to expect him to flee. The commodore threw the phone across the room, far away from Wi-Fi. He could just see the horror on his face when he realized he now had no way out of this place anymore. Instead of trying to flee through the bionic chip, he reached out for his right wrist and held it. In this situation, it was very dangerous to jump in any object. He wanted to take the risk with the phone, but not when the only thing close enough was a chip.

Wi-Fi screamed possibly even louder than the first time S-3 hit him. He tried to stay conscious, even if it was hard to do. And all those time, he didn't want to let go of his wrist. Against all odds, he found some energy to say his last words.

As the commodore listened, he had no idea what Wi-Fi was trying to reach. These last words were just randomly chosen words, not longer than one syllabus. The cybervillain was determined to finish the random word sentence. He had some difficulty pronouncing the last word, but he did it anyway.

"Safe, tap, orb, peace… calm, oath, neck, task, race, odd, l-left."

Wi-Fi stared with hate in his eyes at the commodore as he breathed out one last time and his grip on his right wrist loosened. S-3 pulled the laser pitchfork out of the body, making his weapon disappear. Commodore Chaos looked at S-3. "Well done. Put him and the other guy in the corner. You'll get rid of them after we've gotten rid of Philadelphia's heroes."

S-3 grabbed the man and Wi-Fi and geo-leaped to the other side of the room, dropping the two bodies there. In the meantime, the commodore ordered the other soldiers to come here. within seconds, the remaining 98 soldiers appeared in the room. The commodore nodded, looking at each of them. they were young. He guessed S-2 was the oldest, and S-100 was the youngest. Some of these kids didn't even look dangerous. Yet, he had seen what S-3 could do. If S-3 was a bit like his fellow soldiers, they were probably just as powerful as him.

The commodore grinned. The first part of his plan was completed: he had his soldiers and nobody was able to take them away from him. It was time to commence part two.


	24. Chaos rising

**I'm back, guys! I'm sorry, but Wi-Fi's death was inevitable. The commodore didn't trust him, so he had to go. I'm just as shocked as you guys. I somehow ended up killing him. I tried to save him, but the commodore just wouldn't let him get out of there alive. R.I.P. Andreas Nolan / Wi-Fi. Now let's continue with the next chapter of this story. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, even now Wi-Fi is dead. But before I give you the chapter, I just want to thank you for the 100 reviews! This is my first story reaching that mark and it feels really great. So thanks for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting this story! It really means a lot to me. ****And now, let's get to the reviews:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, he sure wasn't that bad; he just was doing his job. And yes, I really am proud!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Well, I intend the commodore to always think his plans through and to be (almost) always one step ahead. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I killed Wi-Fi and the Davenport will need all the help they can get from their hero-friends if they ever want to defeat Commodore Chaos. _

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Yes, the soldiers are here! This is gonna be interesting. Yeah, he did deserve it in some way. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was a normal Thursday evening in Philadelphia. Just yesterday, the new League of Heroes miniseries was launched, immediately and exclusively selling multiple issues at once. This miniseries, titled "Rise of chaos", had some pretty amazing scenes in them, according to the comic book fans. They still had no idea how the brains behind MM Comics could have kept the introduction of the bionic heroes in the comic universe a secret until its release. Fans who've read those issues already are chatting with each other through all forms of social media, discussing the great battles at the Philadelphia Bank and at Megahertz's lair, as well as Wi-Fi's intriguing ideas and his shocking death. They were also whining about how they had to wait another week before the last issues of the miniseries were released.

For those who didn't read comic books, this had been a pretty boring day at school or at work and were now ready to go home or do something they were doing every Thursday evening. They had no idea today would be a little different than the other days.

There were teenagers walking down the Market Street, on their way to the Philadelphia City Hall. They didn't talk to each other and rather preferred the silence. Besides, there was something much more important than talking, and they should focus on that. They may be only with five, yet they possessed the power of at least fifty. The names – if could call them 'names' – of these people were S-3, S-4, S-8, S-9 and S-13, and they were sent there by Commodore Chaos to do something in his name.

At the same time, five other teenagers were crossing the Ben Franklin Bridge, stopping once they were halfway on the bridge. Another five teenagers were following Walnut Street, with the University of Pennsylvania on their right. Throughout all of Philadelphia, there were five teenagers placed at all important places where a lot of people were at this time of the day. There were also five teenagers present somewhere in North Philadelphia, all equipped with lighters and gasoline.

Once the five soldiers reached the city hall, they split up. Each one took a side, blending in with the people already present except for S-3: he remained on his place, at S-8's side, looking at the building in front of him. Even if he wasn't fond of architecture – as a soldier, he wasn't fond of anything but his siblings – it was an impressive building, an antique compared to the buildings surrounding it. If he had been a fan of architecture, he would've thought it was a shame they had to disturb the people inside and possibly damage the building in the process.

He took a phone out of his pocket. Not only would it allow their leader to stay in contact with them, but each team would stay in contact with the other teams too. The team with the lighters and gasoline was team one, and S-3's team was team two. He barely cared about which team was placed where, he just knew they existed. He looked at the screen and saw team one, three, four, and seven were in position. He confirmed team two was ready to strike, too, and all they had to do next was waiting until all teams were in position. Until then, he took the time to look at the building.

Eventually, after three more minutes, they received a message from Commodore Chaos: do your job. S-3 moved immediately, walking towards S-8, who – for the sake of the cause – pretended to be an admirer of architecture. S-3 wished he could just geo-leap to his brother, but he couldn't. Someone could see him do it and that could jeopardize the entire mission. That's why he arrived twenty seconds later than he wanted.

"It's time," he told S-8, before leaving him behind and walking towards the north portal of the city hall. He didn't need to look back to know S-8 did what he could do best: shoot lightning from his fingertips, right into the air to warn the others on their team to get started. He could already hear the screams of S-8's victims and a small grin appeared on his face.

He just walked in through the north portal and soon reached the courtyard. There weren't a lot of people here (most of them were already going home) but they knew something was wrong. He could now hear people scream from all sides, and he knew his team was doing their job well. He walked in and tried to look just as disturbed as those inside, looking at all sides.

He turned around just in time to see how another one of S-8's lightning bolts flew through the air, damaging the tower and making debris fall down to the people. Yet, unlike the people around him, he remained standing, calculating whether he'd be hit by the debris or not. The people yelled, one of them even addressed S-3 to tell him to run away. However, S-3 remained standing as the debris fell down. luckily, this place would protect him from everything that fell down. anything that hit him once hitting the ground didn't matter, for it would be just smaller pieces. As long as he could scare humans, he was fine.

Once the debris was laying all over the courtyard, S-3 moved towards the largest group of people, including the man who told him to move away from the falling debris. And now it was the same man who walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and S-3 looked up. He grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him away. The people were shocked to see how far the boy could throw the man. He did answer the man's question.

"I'm fine, thanks." S-3 answer. He stretched out his right arm and no second later, a red laser pitchfork appeared in his hand. A smirk appeared on his face as he started to attack the group of people, not counting the man he had just thrown away. They ran and screamed, too, and he destroyed part of the building.

Was it weird to actually feel comfortable now? No, definitely not. He was a soldier, meant to serve Commodore Chaos. And if his master wanted to see chaos, he'd give him some chaos. He chased the scared and geo-leaping behind the brave, scaring the heck out of them. He also did not allow them to leave the courtyard. His teammates could get everyone they wanted, and S-3 had to do with these few people.

One of those few people was stupid enough to take a rock and throw it at S-3. The soldier did not duck because he didn't know someone was doing it until he was hit. He slowly turned his head. That man again. S-3 geo-leaped in front of him and hit him several times with his pitchfork, forcing him to lay on the ground. Once he brought him to the middle of the courtyard, he lifted his pitchfork, ready to put an end to that miserable life the man was leading. He and the others soon would know not to mess with him as he messed with them.

He was knocked several yards away from the man. He landed on the ground and had to let go of his pitchfork. Luckily, he could always conjure another one. He would have never admitted it, but this did hurt a lot. He smacked right with his face on the ground. His nose was bleeding, but he ignored it and got up. It was his job to ignore all pain, to get up and kill whoever did that to him.

He got himself a new laser pitchfork and looked around. He shook his head – why were all the civilians gone? Now he wouldn't have so much fun anymore! Although, he might enjoy killing the person who made him bleed.

He was getting impatient. Who would attack him like that? What human was even strong enough to send him flying through the air for some yards? "Where are you?" he yelled, "Show yourself!"

He got his response. He got almost knocked out when something hit his head. He landed on his back and this time, it took him longer to recover from the hit. Maybe he was lucky to even be conscious or alive. He could, however, already force his eyes to open. He saw someone standing there, but he couldn't really focus. All he could register that it probably was a man wearing a ridiculous costume. With the blink of an eye, he was gone.

_Speed._ This guy could run very fast. That answered most of S-3's questions. And now he knew how to defeat the guy. He activated his bionic beacon. His team now knew something was wrong with him and that he requested back-up. He already told them he'd use it only in an emergency or if they had to go home again. He sent a mental message to his team. _Enemy speedster_. The man came back as soon as he came, ready to pick up the bionic soldier and turn him in.

The enemy hadn't counted on S-4's quick thinking. He was hit in a similar way he hit S-3 the first time. as he was laying there, S-4 helped S-3 to get up. She helped him to stand for a few moments before she pushed him off of her. luckily, he could still stand. She looked at him.

"I'll take Mr. Quick here, you go to the west side." As soon as she said this, she looked back at the guy in the ridiculous costume and they noticed he was standing again. No second later, S-4 and Mr. Quick were fighting in a fast battle, giving S-3 the time to recover some more before going to the west side of the city hall.

Yet, as soon as he was going to the west wing, Commodore Chaos sent everyone another text. S-3 read it and activated his beacon again, informing everyone on his team it was time to go back home. He then geo-leaped away to an alley close to where he lives. After four seconds, everyone on his team was in the alley. S-3 put on a hoodie to conceal the wounds Mr. Quick gave him during the battle. Together, they walked to the apartment building where they were staying. S-4, S-8, S-9 and S-13 already entered the building while S-3 waited on the outside. He was the oldest and most powerful soldier – S-2 never showed up for some reason – so he had to make sure all soldiers came back to the apartment building in Southwest Philadelphia.

It only took ten minutes before they all found their way home. After the last soldier walked in, S-3 followed. However, he first turned his head to the surveillance camera at the other side of the street. S-3 had no idea if Philadelphia used surveillance cameras, but he was fairly certain this camera belonged to the Superhero Network. His master told him the news network had cameras everywhere, to get a good view of the heroes and villains doing their jobs – and, if necessary, they hacked into surveillance cameras that didn't belong to them.

He grinned while he looked right into the camera. Let them come. They were prepared for them. After all, this was just one scream for attention, only to lure the heroes to this place, where a lot of innocent people lived and where there would be casualties if bionics fought heroes.


	25. Resources

**Hey guys! Me again! I may be two days late for 9/11, but I still want to dedicate this chapter to every hero and victim of this unfortunate day. I've heard the stories, and my parents and grand-parents still remember where they were when they heard the news. I find that to be very impressive. We should never forget what happened, and I don't think we ever will. Within a hundred years, they still will be talking about 9/11. Also, the bionics from last chapter are viewed by Normos as "terrorists", which is why I'm dedicating this chapter to the heroes and victims of this unfortunate day. And since there's nothing more I can say (except: man, I loved the Mighty Med series finale!) let's go to the reviews:**

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! I know who you're talking about, and the name of the hero is "Mr. Quick". S-4 just made something up, and it coincidentally is his superhero name._

_PurpleNicole531:__ The lab rats are going to show up this chapter again, and you'll see them in action soon. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Well, you'll see later what they're gonna do, in another chapter. Yes, he truly is evil, like his name suggests. She'll probably feel the same way as when Tecton got injured._

_River:__ Yes, he does. I like to think he's a strategist who always is one or two steps ahead. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know, they're doing bad things because they're controlled. You know, I've been wondering the same. Maybe Krane didn't think he was good enough. Or he/she has always ben among the students, but only in the background. Who knows?_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

A few hours later, the Davenports waited in their houses for someone to pick them up . Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Douglas would return to Philadelphia to discuss the attacks. Donald couldn't come with them, for he still had a company to run. And he wanted to stay with Tasha so she wouldn't have to be home alone anymore. He also stayed just in case another villain decided she would be a hostage. Douglas would take his place, because he also thought an adult should supervise them.

The attack wasn't only an item on the superhero network. Every country in the world was talking about those "terrorist attacks". It was the absolute headliner all over the world. Everyone wondered how they could have coordinated such an attack. It was already a miracle nobody found out about their plans before the attacks happened. They were there and in a flash, they were gone. Witnesses would tell the interviewers and police about teenagers who weren't wearing masks, and how those teenagers were terrorizing the people with their weird powers. Lightning struck at city hall a couple of times, even if that day was a beautiful day. The police also announced they started working together with the special forces. Together, they would try to identify the attackers and lock them up forever.

Tasha and Donald already left to go to work, so right now the kids were alone with Douglas. They couldn't wait to go back to the superhero hospital. Adam would really like to see Skylar again and Bree hoped to finally see Spotlight. Chase wanted to learn a lot more about this crazy world and Leo just would be glad he was among superheroes. Douglas was just sitting on the couch, looking upset. None of the kids knew what was wrong with him and they decided to just leave him alone. He might need the time.

"When will they come?" Adam said. He sounded impatient and looked at the clock every now and then. "We've been waiting, like, five minutes!" Before they started waiting, Horace asked them to come over. He is the chief of staff and thus he has a connection with Dr. Bridges. That woman has connections with a council who made decisions for the super population. The council decided the bionic people weren't classified as supers, just like the attackers. They could be bionic, and that's why Horace had to talk with them.

"They'll come soon," Chase then said. "It won't take long." As soon as he said these words, a worm hole opened in their living room and al of a sudden Skylar Storm, wearing her costume, stood in their house. Adam turned his head and started to smile.

"Skylar!" he shouted and walked towards her. The others greeted her, too. Well, Douglas didn't, but he didn't really do anything right now. Off course this didn't go unnoticed. Skylar may not know Douglas very well, but this wasn't the man she met eight days ago.

"Is he okay?" she asked. Leo took a glance and then looked back at Skylar.

"He isn't okay." Leo said, "And we have no idea why he's so sad. He won't tell us." Skylar took a glance at Douglas and then focused back on her new friends.

"I already want to thank you for coming back to Philadelphia to help us." Skylar said, looking at them. Horace told her everything she needed to know before she used the worm hole transporter to go to the Davenport house. And to be honest, it was hard not to go looking around the house. This was, by far, the most impressive and technological Normo house she has ever visited.

"What is the exact situation?" Chase asked, "We only know we have to help you with the terrorists of yesterday." Skylar nodded. Before she would bring them all to the hospital, she could at least explain to them what Horace expected them to do.

"The terrorists of yesterday had abilities and we want to know if they're bionic or not. And since you're the experts, you were invited to look at the footage." Chase nodded. That made sense. They would know if someone was bionic. Sometimes, the little details mattered. And that's why Douglas was supposed to come with them, too.

Soon, they were all ready to go to the superhero hospital. they nearly had to pull Douglas out of the couch, and now Adam was holding on to him. he was standing at Skylar's right. Bree, Chase and Leo were holding each other on Skylar's left side. When she was sure they were all close enough, she pushed a button and they appeared in the hospital.

Kaz and Oliver were near them, watching the TV hanging on the wall. The Superhero Network has been giving the latest updates about the so-called terrorist attacks. They were closer to the truth than the Normo networks: at least they knew no terrorists were involved in the fights. Slowly, steadily, they learned which heroes fought the villains and who could still say something about the attackers. The number of attackers was given (at least 90 teenagers) and the number of the civilians hurt in the process.

They turned around when they noticed Skylar returned with their Mission Creek friends. Oliver forced himself not to think of the fact that Skylar was standing next to Adam and instead immediately greeted the five Davenports (he counted Leo as an honorary Davenport). He also immediately noticed the oldest Davenport was sad.

"What's wrong with him?" Oliver asked. Leo looked behind him and saw Douglas was staring at the floor. He still had no idea why he was feeling so down. Maybe he'd tell Oliver and Kaz. Or maybe he wouldn't. It all depended on Douglas himself.

"We don't know," Leo said, turning back to Oliver, "he doesn't want to tell us."

"Maybe I can figure out why he's sad." Kaz then said, and all turned their heads to him. "What? I can at least try and figure out what makes him upset. He's the one who knows a bit about comic books, isn't he?"

The team nodded. That was enough confirmation for Kaz to continue. "Only two days ago, the new League of Heroes miniseries was launched. That miniseries involves everything that is happening right now. Wi-Fi kidnapping Tasha, fighting Megahertz and everything that follows. One of the most discussed topics only is the death of the villain Wi-Fi, killed by Commodore Chaos." Kaz had been looking at Douglas while he was talking and he turned his head to Kaz when the boy mentioned Wi-Fi's death. "You knew him, didn't you? Andreas Nolan, the cybervillain? I'm so sorry for your loss."

"How do you know that?" Douglas suddenly asked. He didn't really sound angry – he just was quite surprised. He never told anyone he knew the villain. The only one who knows was Donald, and he assured him nobody else would know. Kaz shrugged.

"I know a lot about this stuff," Kaz said, "and I might have been eavesdropping when Mr. Davenport called you." he admitted. Oliver rolled his eyes. _Typical._ Just something for Kaz to do: eavesdrop on a billionaire talking to his brother. Douglas nodded and sighed. You just can't expect a phone call to be private when you're calling from a hallway in a secret public hospital.

At that moment, Horace Diaz walked into the lobby. He was holding a clipboard – given to him by Dr. Bridges – and looked up from the files when he was standing close to the TV screen as well. Only then he noticed the Davenports were present.

"Oh, you're here. Splendid! Now, I assume you've heard about the attacks in Philadelphia. Let's take a look at the footage of the attackers." Horace programmed the screen to show them slowed down images of the "terrorists" attacking civilians near city hall. Lightning was shot in the air, blast waves sent out from several places. One of them turned his head and the camera could register the face. Then, it switched to five teenagers attacking students at the University of Pennsylvania. Five others were disrupting the traffic on the Ben Franklin bridge. Those and at least eight other groups of five teenagers were spreading chaos throughout the city. One remote group set fire to part of the city. The Superhero Network filmed it from a helicopter and a flying reporter. The flames spelled the word "CHAOS". There was no sign of the five teens who caused this, but the Normo firefighters were doing their best to control the flames.

Horace paused the video when the images of the city hall reappeared and looked at the Davenports. He noticed the teenagers were mostly shocked. After all, these "terrorists", bionic or not, were still teenagers who were causing chaos. Everywhere at once, nowhere to be seen in the aftermath, never seeing the same face twice, all having these abilities. Douglas, on the other hand, just looked at the screen with great interest and slight confusion. He'd probably explain later, or he wouldn't.

"Well…" Douglas eventually said, "they're definitely bionic. And no, I didn't give them their abilities." He looked at his family while he said that last sentence. They had to believe he wasn't the one who gave them bionics. He eventually came to the conclusion his old partner, Krane, must've given bionics to more teenagers, other than S-1. There was no other possible explanation. Plus, it would also explain the numerous baby pictures he saw when he was still living together with Krane.

"Krane," Chase said, knowing only Krane could've done it. He trusted Douglas enough to know he only gave the three siblings their bionic abilities.

"Where are they hiding?" Bree eventually asked, looking at the boy on the TV screen, "They can't just have disappeared, unless all of them have super-speed."

"They're not hiding," Horace said, "Let me show you the security footage of a street in West Philadelphia." He pressed some buttons and they could witness how these bionic teenagers appeared in an alley and one by one went into a building. They were there, out in the open, without being questioned by anyone. And that last soldier waited until everyone was inside before looking at the camera and entering the building themselves. Horace talked as these images played.

"We know they are being controlled by a villain who goes by the name 'Commodore Chaos'. Now, I believe you fought against bionics before. What approach would be better to fight them?"

"I don't know," Douglas admitted. "We should take them by surprise. That way, they don't have the advantage."

"Okay." Horace said as he pressed a button to shut down the TV, "Let's go. I'll contact Dr. Bridges to tell her what to do. Your help will be appreciated. If you wish to help us take down these soldiers, go to this address. Mr. Tidwell will be waiting for you." Horace handed Bree a piece of paper and then left the lobby.

"What are we waiting for?" Adam said, "Let's go!" He encouraged his family to go to the address on the paper and soon they were walking towards the exit.

"No! wait!" Oliver yelled. Leo was the first to stop and no second later, his family did the same. They wondered why Oliver didn't want them to go.

"Go get Horace, and Skylar too," he asked Kaz and turned back to the Davenports when Kaz left to find Skylar, "Don't go to that apartment building yet. Kaz and I, we think it's a trap."


	26. About traps and plans

**And I'm back with another chapter! I would've updated sooner, but school's giving me too many homework with too many deadlines laying close to each other. But here I am with a chapter that was originally supposed to be two chapters, but which turned out a little short to be two separate chapters. Besides, it looks better combined anyway. And now, allow me to respond to the reviews of the previous chapter:**

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! That sounds like a great idea. You should write it! Yes, the commodore does need to be stopped. Just imagine what he could do when nobody can stop him._

_TKDP:__ Well, you'll know if it's a trap or not. And they will soon confront the soldiers. Off course I care; it's an event that changed the entire world - I'd be heartless if I didn't care. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, he did know Wi-Fi. And you'll find out if this is a trap or not in one of the following chapters. I'm pretty sure it will be epic! You'll love it._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Everyone was looking expectantly at Oliver.

"And why do you think this is a trap?" Chase wanted to know. The more he knew beforehand, the less risks he needed to take when he would face the commodore. Oliver, however, waited with answering before Kaz came back with Horace and Skylar, who just spend some time in the rec room. She was trying to build up some strength until they found a way to restore her super strength. But until then, she could always try to lift some weights.

"Oliver!" Horace said, "What is it you need to tell us? I was about to call Dr. Bridges about the plan."

"Well, it's not really a good plan," Kaz commented. Douglas looked hurt but didn't say anything. Maybe his thoughts were clouded by his friend's demise, and then their current plan – to surprise them – could not work with the commodore.

"Just think about it." Oliver said, "Everything the commodore does has a reason behind it. Nothing is just 'for fun' or to express his power."

"For example: the fire." Kaz continued, "The word 'CHAOS' was spelt with flames. That's Commodore Chaos' trademark. He wanted us to know he was behind those attacks."

Now it was Oliver's turn again. "And they weren't just random attacks. He knew there were a lot of people at those places and it would sure attract the heroes. And once they were there and the cops were coming, the heroes wouldn't have much time to get out of there, thus risking the exposure of the secret."

"And just look at the way they entered the building," Kaz pointed out, "one by one, slowly, as if they had just finished their morning stroll around the city. Heck, they could have even teleported _inside_ the building, but they decided to walk in through the front door. And that last boy _smiled_ at the camera. He knew we were watching and the commodore wants us to know where he is hiding."

"And why is it a trap, then?" Skylar asked, looking at the screen, "We should just go and catch them by surprise." Adam and Bree agreed with her, while Chase, Horace and Douglas stayed neutral. Leo had his objections.

"No, I agree with them," he said, "It's the commodore we're talking about, guys. He is always one step ahead, maybe even two steps! It is impossible to beat him. And if he clearly wants us to know where he is, this clearly is a trap."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Horace wondered out loud. Luckily, Oliver and Kaz were ready.

"We make a plan." They said, "We can try to outsmart him, but it won't be easy. I mean, we're talking about the commodore! He is pretty smart. Besides, only a villain could know what's going on in that mind of his."

Leo was the first to turn his head to Douglas. His example was soon followed by Adam, Bree, Chase and the others. Douglas first didn't know why they were staring at him, but then he realized it must be because of his past experiences.

"Why are we staring at Douglas?" Kaz asked. Douglas eventually sighed.

"Fine! I think I can think of something to stop the commodore. I can always try. And to answer your question," he looked at Kaz, "There are some things I've done in the past of which I'm not really proud. But don't worry – I'm a good guy now. I'm not gonna hurt you." He then turned to Horace.

"Give me a few hours to think. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Horace nodded and as Douglas walked away to find himself some privacy, Horace turned to the Davenports.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." He said before leaving the lobby. The teenagers all went their separate ways as well, coming together an sharing their adventures of the past week. Oliver couldn't help but notice how close Skylar was standing to Adam, but he told himself to focus on Douglas and his plan. He wondered what the genius could come up with.

* * *

No two hours later, every hero who was supposed to be involved with Douglas' plan had gathered in the rec room, only leaving a small space for Douglas to explain what he had come up with. Douglas was waiting for the last people to arrive before he'd begin explaining his plan. Kaz and Oliver were asking the Davenports and Leo about the experiences in Douglas' life. They would rather not talk about it, but Kaz insisted they'd tell him – he threatened he wouldn't stop until he knew. he still asked the same question over and over again, annoying the bionics to no end. Alan, who was called to the meeting because he was 'needed', was talking to Horace, who would listen and inform Dr. Bridges of their plan when the meeting was done.

When Mr. Quick finally arrived – for a hero with super speed, he always came rather late – Horace stepped up next to Douglas and asked for everyone's attention.

"Welcome and I'm glad you could all make it," he shortly glared at Mr. Quick, "This is Douglas Davenport and he has made a plan to fight the commodore. I know you're all having a hard time to win from this man, but Douglas here has figured out a way to defeat him. Douglas, you have our undivided attention." Horace stepped back, leaving space for Douglas to use. He didn't waste any time and immediately started to explain the plan like a professional.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Douglas looked around at the entire group of heroes, "I hope you all know why you're here. Commodore Chaos is out there and he needs to be stopped. The initial plan was to just barge in and fight those kids with powers. One, they're not supers, they're bionic. Second, the commodore definitely expects you to just barge in and fight them. It's the commodore, guys: he is always one step ahead, and sometimes even two or three steps ahead.

Luckily, I think I know what the commodore won't expect, so based on that information I've managed to make a plan. There are three groups. First, the third group: that's me, Kaz, Oliver, Leo and Alan. There are no exceptions, I really need you by my side once the fight has started and I cannot allow you to just leave whenever you want." Douglas looked at Alan, having heard of his shapeshifting problem.

"Group two is everyone who is willing to fight the bionics. But there are some who are part of group one, and that's Adam, Bree, Chase, Skylar, the Crusher and the Dark Warrior. they will get their separate instructions later. For now, everyone should pay attention.

I think we should attack when there are no civilians on the street, or at least try to pick a moment when they number of them is the smallest. That means we'll be attacking at midnight. We won't see much, yes, but at least we won't have to risk anyone getting hurt or killed in our fights. Group one will begin to infiltrate the building and for goodness' sake, try to avoid fighting in the streets. But group one will go in there first, as the spies and to take out eventual guards, making it easier for us to sneak in. they'll go in pairs – more details later. Then group three – so me and the boys – we go directly to the commodore himself. There's something I have to do.

Everyone will get a floor in the building. When that floor is clear of soldiers, you go to another one and try to help, or go help us fight the boss. When the first group has completed their spy mission, they should go to the boss immediately. He needs to be shown he can't control every bionic person. You only stop fighting when everyone is taken down.

Now, there's only one question left: are you willing to follow me, a Normo and a stranger, and my plan or will you do your own thing. I'm completely open for suggestions, but don't make them too predictable. You can decide not to help, but then I'll ask you to leave the room. I'll see who is ready to follow my lead when I'm done telling group three and one what to do."

With these words, Douglas walked off the stage and called the members of group three and one with him. Soon, they were all standing around him. Alan took this opportunity to whine about it. "Why do I have to come with you? why can't it be someone else?"

"Because I need you," was Douglas' answer, "you're the element of surprise. Just as Leo over there. Wanna complain about something else too?" This shut Alan up, making room for Douglas to explain what part they played in this big plan.

"Group one, you will pair up and go take out the guards one by one until the heroes arrive. And I want to see three teams of two, which I've already made. Bree, you're with Skylar," the girls smiled at each other and stood a little closer, "Adam, you're with the Crusher," Adam lifted his hand to high-five the superhero, but he didn't seem in the mood to do so, "and Chase, you're with the Dark Warrior." they nodded at each other.

"What's the point of them teaming up?" Leo asked, "They could take out the guards way faster when they're not working together." Douglas nodded.

"True, but I like them teaming up. Plus, then they will have back-up on the same floor if necessary. And there's still something they need to know for this team-up to work – but not yet. I'm going to tell you when we're nearly ready to leave. I don't want anyone to know. I mean, look how many heroes there are in here! We don't know if the commodore took one of them, dressed them up as a hero to know what we're up to!"

"Okay, but what part do we play," Kaz asked, "Oliver and I don't have powers."

"And that's exactly why I need you," Douglas then said, "You see, you four will be handed weapons and will accompany me to the commodore. He doesn't know the weapons Leo and Alan will hold are fakes. If you and Oliver attack him with the guns, he will expect Leo and Alan to do the same. They have powers, they can use those instead of the guns. It's all about surprises, Kaz! If we can surprise them, we have won half of the battle."

"What about the other half?" Skylar asked.

"We'll have to win that part using weapons, power and skills." Then, Douglas took Adam with him to have a private conversation with. Douglas seemed to take his time to explain to Adam what he needed to know, explaining it multiple times if he had to. The Davenports watched as Douglas and Adam talked.

"Can you hear what he's saying?" Kaz asked Chase, because he knew he had the sensitive senses. Chase nodded.

"Off course I can hear them," was his response.

"So, what are they saying?" Kaz then asked. Chase shot Kaz an annoyed look.

"Douglas told Adam nobody is allowed to know what he is telling him. That means that I won't tell you what they're discussing." Kaz sighed, irritated, and then he went back to being bored. Eventually, five minutes later, Adam knew what Douglas expected him to do. He joined them again while Douglas told which heroes would go to which floor. Everyone seemed to be happy with the plan.

Only Leo had his doubts. Some parts seemed so obvious, even to him. he liked the comic books starring Commodore Chaos because it clearly showed how this villain thought. Some of the content of the plan seemed too convenient to be true, and if he himself had made the plan, he would leave out some elements like the team-up. What was the point of that? Sure, there was back-up close, but the commodore was smart enough to expect them to take out the guards first. Plus, why would he himself go to the commodore? The answer: probably to avenge his friend's death. He knew Douglas well enough to know he would want to punish and harm the commodore badly for what he did to 'Andy'.

He really hoped Douglas knew what he was doing, because this didn't really look like a great plan to him.


	27. As expected

**Here's the next chapter and the title already suggests the Commodore's thoughts on Douglas' plan playing out. And yes, you will eventually find out what Douglas told Adam - just not right this chapter. You should be glad if Adam doesn't forget what he's supposed to do. Anyway, here's the first part of the big battle. I'll start a little slow, but you'll love it nonetheless. And now, the reviews:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, that's the point. I know you like that, and why not? It's fun to write, even if it's just some words sometimes. He wouldn't tell Kaz because, well, a) it's Chase and b) it's supposed to be a secret. You'll find out later. We know Douglas can do crazy things, so let's just hope he doesn't go too far._

_PurpleNicole531:__ You'll find out what Douglas told Adam in one of the next chapters. I too hope it'll work - if it doesn't, they'll have a big problem. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Shadow-wolf78:__ Thanks for reviewing! Well, here's the beginning of the fight. I hope you like it!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

They had to wait five more minutes before they could enter the building and finally attack the Commodore.

It currently was nearly one in the morning and everyone was asleep. Nobody crossed this street, but the lights were on. They were going to keep them on – turning them off would definitely tell the commodore someone was coming closer. And this entire plan was based on the element of surprise. Heck, even Douglas would be surprised if it worked. He shook his head. Have a little faith, he thought, this'll go great! The only problem that can occur is Adam forgetting what he had to do.

He turned to the four boys near him. Leo was at ease with his gun, not loaded, ready to throw himself in a battle even if he had zero experience with his bionics. Oliver and Kaz, who did have loaded guns, seemed a little nervous. Douglas learned they had been there during some fights, but they didn't have much experience either. He could only guess their experience fighting bad guys was limited to throwing bedpans to villains, and even abut that he couldn't be sure.

Now, he worried most about Alan. His ears were still pointy and furry, a nasty side-effect of Leo scaring him for fun. He had changed into a black cat after screaming like a girl. Over the course of time, he did change back to his human form. But his furry ears remained in place for now.

"Are you sure about this?" he heard Kaz say out loud, "I mean, this plan almost looks too simple for the commodore."

"If I wasn't sure, I would've never suggested you four came with me." Douglas said, suggesting they could have stayed at home if the man wasn't certain it would work. Yet, he was very certain this would work. Everything would fall into place neatly.

Kaz nodded at this response and slightly relaxed, ready to jump up when it was needed. Leo, on the other hand, still didn't trust Douglas' plan. Yet, he was crazy enough to follow his instructions and help him defeat the commodore, even if that chance was small. Besides, if Douglas went a little over the top and had a chance to actually get killed, he probably would need a familiar face to calm him down.

Nearly everyone jumped up when they heard someone's phone went off. Douglas casually took his phone, not looking at the kids he just slightly scared. He put the phone at his ear. "Hello?"

"We're in position and ready to go. Same goes for group two." Chase said. Douglas nodded – they had parted ways after giving them their final instructions to make this work.

"That's great! One more minute and you're ready to go." He replied, wondering if Chase had done what Douglas told him to do. He knew nobody was glad with the latest instruction and he could only hope they'd done what they were supposed to do. "Wait, haven't you changed already?"

"We have," was Chase's response, "Douglas, I am talking on behalf of my entire team when I say we're all very uncomfortable about this situation." He heard a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know you don't like it, but at least we can fool them," Douglas answered, "They've never seen any of your faces. This is gonna work, trust me." He looked at the watch, "You should leave now to take out the guards. Good luck." He stopped their conversation and then turned to the boys. Alan now didn't have his cat ears anymore, and he had by far the palest face of the four boys. He cracked a small smile.

"Time to surprise the commodore."

* * *

Commodore Chaos has eyes everywhere, though it is harder to put a pair of ears with those eyes. Well, at least he could see what was coming. From his floor, he had ordered the servants he used before freeing Wi-Fi to get him the bionic servants to put up security cameras. He knew everything that happened to five streets away from his building in every direction.

Naturally, he now knew the heroes were coming. He knew three had come to see the three bionic teenagers he now no longer required. He knew this Normo fool named Douglas Davenport had gathered four teenage boys to come and join the attack – they were on a rooftop, so the commodore knew where they were. Plus, Douglas had called one of the heroes, which gave away he was with them.

He turned around, looking at S-3. The boy waited for his ne master to order him to do something. One of the first things he had to do was to put the body in the far corner. The bodies of Alaskan man and the villain would be taken care of when the heroes were dead, too. Until then, S-3 had to put them in the corner.

"Gather your teammates; the fun is about to begin." The commodore said and S-3 geo-leaped out of the room, to his assigned floor. He changed the channels, being able to see both inside and outside what was going on. There was one difference: he could only hear what was going on inside.

As expected, the separated heroes went inside with the bionics. They soon split up, hero combined with bionic, and went to certain floors and started to take out the guards. However, the guards knew exactly what they had to do. As soon as they were there, the guards would geo-leap out, only for ten other soldiers to come in their place and try to take them prisoner. Those who geo-leaped out of the way would soon the other sixty who then ran out of the building to confront the other heroes on the streets. They were supposed to keep the fight on the street and not to hold back. The thirty who stayed inside, however, were ordered to hold back, just enough to take them prisoner so he could finish them of when the fight was over. He would allow the man and his four boys to come in and do whatever they pleased. He was 90 per cent sure they'd come for him, anyway.

Bree and Skylar had gone to one of the ground floors, where he stocked his food. For this special occasion, he had his soldiers bring a cage down there. As soon as they arrived on the floor, they were taken aback by the ten soldiers sent to bring them in. The two girls fought valiantly, but the soldiers were stronger. S-24 had taken hold of Bree Davenport and knocked her out with his super strength. Skylar Storm, who was captured shortly after, was place in a cage. Being a Normo now, it would be nearly impossible for her to escape it.

When the girls no longer posed a threat, the commodore's attention shifted to the two strong men on the floor below. The Crusher and Adam Davenport were truly a great team and took away any doubt he had when he had seen the girls fight. Luckily, he took his strongest soldiers, led by a soldier which he liked to call "Tank". They separated Adam and the Crusher, going up five against one. They had Adam back away until his feet were stuck in fast-drying cement. They pushed him deep in it and made sure his hands were caught in it, too. He surely couldn't be strong enough to break cement lined with concrete and other strong metals. In the meantime, the Crusher was pushed into a cage, one that neutralizes the natural powers of those inside. They would've pushed Adam in there, too, but his powers come from a chip, so it'd be easy for him to get out.

The last ones standing were the Dark Warrior and Chase Davenport. they may not be extremely strong or fast, but they did have great fighting skills which they used to keep standing. This, however, didn't last long. A soldier snuck up behind Chase when he nearly kicked S-3's butt and hit him with a lightning bolt aimed for him. The boy didn't stand a chance and soon fell on the ground. They did the same with the Dark Warrior, but his protective vest allowed him to stay conscious. They took his utility belt and pushed him in a cage. S-3 walked closer to the Dark Warrior, who was looking for a way out of the cage.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The soldier said, and the commodore changed his channel. He'd seen enough of them. Outside, the heroes were struggling to get the fight into the building, but the bionic soldiers wouldn't let them. And because they were heroes fighting kids who were given extraordinary abilities, they didn't give everything they've got, because "there always is a chance to redeem them". Ha! As long as the commodore was in charge, they'd never be redeemed.

He looked at the clips of the cameras, looking for the fool and the four boys. He couldn't find them anywhere on the ground floors. They couldn't have come up this fast, could they? He soon found them, ascending the stairs, just a floor or two beneath his. The kid wearing the sweater vest seemed to have the most trouble with climbing the stairs, as if he couldn't go on anymore. The commodore huffed. Douglas would take someone who is out of shape with him? well, it's not the kids were supposed to move around – they all were holding guns, so it was safe to say they wouldn't move around.

He patiently waited for them to arrive on his floor. It took them only five minutes and the commodore clapped in his hands. "Bravo, guys!" he said, "You've all made it. Congratulations. But now I want to ask: how do you possibly think to stop me? Guns alone won't do the trick." He saw they wanted to say something, but they shut their mouths – except for the sweater vest boy, he was loudly panting.

"Someone's coming here, too, right?" the commodore continued, "they were supposed to take out the guards for you. I'm glad to inform you, I saw it coming. Take a look: I am winning. And within five minutes, you'll all be gone."

Commodore Chaos let them approach the screens, showing them the fate of the three heroes and their bionic friends. They all looked in awe and shock at how easily they were taken down by a group of ten separate soldiers. He let them watch it for now. He'd let them despair. And then, when the time was there, the commodore would finish them off one by one.

But for now, he let them watch their friends being trapped.


	28. Unexpected

**It's been a month... I'm so sorry for letting you wait so long, but I was having trouble with the opening dialogue between Douglas and Leo and that's why it took me so long. I hope this will be good enough for the story... anyway, please forgive me for my tardiness and now, without further ado, but with the reviews, here comes the chapter!**

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! You'll see how they can escape - you just have to wait a little longer for what Douglas told Adam. _

_LabRatsWhore:__ Yeah, I had Douglas make the plan instead of Donald because of his past experiences. And yes, this is quite bad. I'm positive they can find a way to get out of the mess, though. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Shadow-wolf78:__ Thanks for reviewing! I'm sure you'll love this chapter!_

_TKDP:__ Yes, they're down (for now) but they might get up sooner than you think. Douglas intended them to come to him and fight the commodore after taking out the guards. Don't forget it took him just two hours to make the plan, probably getting distracted by the loss of a friend. Plus, the heroes are fighting around seventy bionic soldiers right now, so they're kinda occupied. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PurpleNicole531:__ Thanks for reviewing! Maybe. Wi-Fi didn't get a happy end, so who knows what the commodore will do to them. And don't forget Douglas has a plan - though it might not really be perfect._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Douglas looked at the different screens, displaying the things that happened inside and outside the building. The heroes were fighting the bionics soldiers, not in any way able to get them off the streets. Inside the building, the three duos were still struggling to rescue themselves from the trap the Commodore had placed.

Douglas shook his head and Leo suspected he tried not to look too angry. Kaz, Oliver and Alan also stared at the three duos, couldn't help but stare as the plan Douglas had made didn't seem to have much effect. On top of that, the heroes who were fighting those bionics soldiers couldn't keep the fight off the streets, as Douglas suggested. After looking at the screens, Leo looked sideways. Commodore Chaos watched them gleefully, paying close attention to Douglas.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Douglas muttered loud enough so everyone heard it and Leo shook his head, arms crossed. He already had his doubts when the plan was first presented, but now he was certain Douglas wasn't able to create a plan good enough to outsmart the Commodore. He needlessly brought two Normos and a scaredy-cat in danger, as well as his siblings. This was enough proof for him to act.

"Then what was supposed to happen?" Leo asked out loud, causing the three boys to look at them. Douglas looked up, not knowing why Leo would start talking right now.

"Yes, Douglas, what was supposed to happen?" The commodore asked. Douglas looked from Leo to the commodore and back to Leo. He could see the kid didn't trust the plan anymore, and trust is crucial in his plan. Trust the plan and believe in it.

"Leo, you have to trust me. I…" Douglas started, but Leo interrupted him.

"Trust you? I didn't trust this from the beginning! You could've let some heroes go in here and take care of him, commodore or not. You shouldn't have dragged them into this. You didn't think it through and now we all have to pay." Douglas shook his head. He wished he could tell him about the real plan, but if he did, the commodore would listen. He didn't want to risk that. They all stared at Douglas, but it didn't make him feel uneasy. They wouldn't be staring for much longer.

"Leo…" he said, but Leo didn't allow him finish.

"Don't you Leo me!" he reacted, "I know about your real intentions! Instead of making a solid plan with a chance to work, you made sure you got a change to stand face to face with the commodore to get revenge for what he did to Wi-Fi! So tell me, Douglas, what was supposed to happen? What's your plan?"

"My plan…" Douglas started, looking around the room. The commodore patiently waited for the two to put an end to their dispute as the three boys watched it unfold. Douglas sighed and decided to just explain what he wanted to happen.

"I just wanted to outsmart the commodore, but it seems I fooled more people than just him. So what was supposed to happen? Well, I thought something would happen later than I planned, but this is even better." Suddenly, he grew more confident and boldly stared at the commodore, as to challenge him. As if it was just an act to draw his attention while something big was happening elsewhere.

"What are you talking about?" The commodore wondered and Douglas smiled. He surprised the commodore, that's for sure, but he now still had to outsmart him. He didn't want to say anything else. He didn't have to – the four boys he took with him could see on the screens what exactly was happening.

"Douglas, you're a genius!" Kaz reacted, while he really shouldn't have. He had drawn the commodore's attention and now he was heading towards the screens, to see what this Davenport was talking about.

Commodore Chaos couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

The soldiers were alarmed when the bionic girl shouted: "No way!" Five had remained to guard Bree Davenport – Skylar Storm couldn't go anywhere, as she was still trapped in the cage – and the other five had gone to help their brothers and sisters fight the heroes. They turned around and saw Bree as still there – they had handcuffed her to a pole with advanced handcuffs, designed to hold bionic people, making it nearly impossible to escape. The biggest surprise came from within the cage: Skylar had disappeared.

S-24, who was chosen to be the leader of his group, was not amused. Their ultimate leader, Commodore Chaos, he had promised them the female teenage hero would be completely powerless. She may not have gotten down without a fight, but she was defeated rather easily. And now, her cage was empty. He turned around, looking at his younger sisters and brother. They too had no idea how this could've happened. His last option was to turn to the enemy herself.

"Where did she go?" He asked her. The handcuffed girl shook her head.

"I don't know!" she sounded very convincing, "I don't even know _how _she did that!" Apparently the girls hadn't told each other everything, for this suggested Skylar Storm somehow had regained her powers and had used them to escape – but also to leave her teammate behind.

To be sure she wasn't just invisible, he used his thermal scanning ability to see whether she was there or not. However, it proved to be useless as he couldn't find her. He turned around to look at his siblings again, but they weren't very helpful. They weren't too smart and S-24 wasn't, either. He did have some common sense but he wasn't the brightest bionic soldier. If any of his older siblings were still around, they would've told him it was a foolish idea to open the cage and go look for himself.

That was the biggest mistake S-24 ever made. Not much later, he was attacked by an invisible force, which knocked him out cold. His siblings watched with confusion how their brother was defeated. They didn't bother to run when the hero turned visible again. She used her super-speed to hit her opponents. If done in the right angle, they could be knocked out after one hit, but that wasn't likely to happen. After a one-minute battle, she had defeated the soldiers.

Then, the handcuffed girl drew her attention. "Eh, Bree? Can you give me a hand, please?" Bree, dressed up as Skylar Storm walked to her friend, who was allowed to put on Bree's mission suit. Soon, Bree had also freed Skylar from the handcuffs. Skylar smiled when she rubbed her wrists.

"You did a great job!" she complimented the bionic girl, who nodded.

"The bio-thermokinesis is a really handy ability. But Skylar, you were great, too! If they hadn't believed you, I don't know what we would've done." She told Skylar, and then quickly added, "when this is over, I need the suit back."

"Me too," Skylar said, and they left the floor. Apparently, it had taken them longer to get themselves freed because Adam and Chase were already waiting for them to arrive. Adam looked quite happy with the Crusher's costume, but Chase did not like it one bit. Not only because he had to bear watching the Dark Warrior wear his mission suit, but also because it was difficult to argue with the hero – he had insisted on keeping his voice modulator. Chase had already returned the mask to the Dark Warrior before they parted ways.

Bree tried not to laugh. She had already seen her brothers wear these costumes, but it probably would never stop being funny. When this was over, she needed to take a picture of it before returning the costumes to the respective heroes.

"Let's go help Douglas," Skylar then said, leading the group to the floor where they needed to be to help Douglas fight the commodore. They never believed he would be able to battle him and win, even with the help of Leo, Oliver, Kaz and Alan.

* * *

The heroes weren't holding back as much as the commodore had expected they would. He could already see numerous lying on the ground, others who tried to get back up and fight despite their wounds and some left standing. Even his youngest soldiers were throwing everything they've got into the fight. Despite his efforts, it seemed like the heroes – with the help of Douglas – made sure nobody would hear or see them. A small device would be enough for him to create something that would block sound and visuals coming from that area.

Other than that, five of his six prisoners already had managed to escape – he still had the bionic girl handcuffed to the pole. Yet, he knew they would come for her soon, too, so he couldn't count her as a hostage for much longer. If he couldn't keep those six as his hostages, he'd at least try to make sure these five would stay.

Douglas knew what followed and so did the four boys. The commodore grasped one of the sonic guns he once stole from another villain, but Douglas was faster. "Now!" he yelled and Kaz and Oliver started shooting the villain. Off course, ninety per cent of the shots missed, as they were incredibly unexperienced. The commodore aimed for them, but avoiding getting hit was enough for now.

Kaz eventually managed to hit the commodore. They were using one of Douglas old re-invented weapons, shooting off bullets which would cause twice the pain the bullet would normally give the victim. Kaz and Oliver stopped shooting when they heard the commodore shriek – they had no idea which one had hit the commodore in his arm. They were already nervous, but now that feeling grew even bigger. They had never heard someone yell in pain because of an injury they gave him.

It was even more terrifying to know it was the commodore they've hit with that bullet. He would find his time to get his revenge later, they were positive he would. So they refused to fight when the commodore finally shrugged it off and was ready to fight again, intimidating the Normos in the process.

Leo had already seen it coming. The boys were used to danger, but they had no idea how to handle intentionally harming someone, even if they had to, to protect the city they love. He had pushed the so-called fake weapon into Douglas' arms and confidently, he came closer, ducking away whenever the commodore shot at him.

When he figured he was close enough to the commodore to make it work, he lifted his arm and shot a laser sphere at him. Commodore Chaos flew a couple of yards through the air and landed on the cold hard ground. Leo nodded, satisfied he had done that to the cleverest villain he has ever faced, as the commodore slowly got up. He was ready to shoot another laser sphere to knock him out completely, but the villain was faster.

He yelled some names, Leo guessed. He already had stood face to face with S-1, but now it was time for them to meet some of her younger siblings. As the commodore commanded it, S-3 and S-4 appeared next to the commodore, helping him stand up. In another timeline, they would've been called Sebastian and Lexi, but here and now they were just soldiers programmed to follow Commodore Chaos. Leo backed away, not knowing what to do with them, being outnumbered.

Alan shrieked like a little girl by the sudden appearance of the two soldiers. When they looked around, they found a black rat on the floor, which quickly ran out of the room, away from the dangerous world he didn't want to be part of. Douglas didn't even complain or try to stop him – he had already expected Alan to do this, and yet he had decided to bring him along for some personal reasons.

Douglas, Leo, Oliver and Kaz had no idea what to do next, but to hope the Davenport siblings and Skylar would soon show up while the commodore and his two soldiers were slowly coming closer, trying to intimidate them and to make them lose faith.

"You lost." The commodore commented, having the strength to put a smile on his face. Douglas shook his head.

"Not yet." He responded, and right on time Adam, Bree, Chase and Skylar Storm appeared. Oliver and Kaz, as well as Leo, started to laugh when they saw what they were wearing. Chase, again, wasn't amused, but they were at least serious when they saw the threat standing in front of them. Douglas wasn't laughing, just focusing on the commodore and his plan. And right now, the commodore still wore that smile on his face.

"You wish to outsmart me, yet you bring_ him_ into the field." He pointed at Adam. He realized they switched costumes when 'Skylar Storm' turned invisible, for he knew she still was powerless. "A stupid move."

"What is he talking about?" Chase asked. Douglas sighed, not looking directly at his kids. He obviously didn't want to say anything, so the commodore took the opportunity to continue talking. Spreading fear and distrust always was effective – there's no time to fight the enemy when you haven't finished fighting your allies.

"He didn't tell you?" Commodore Chaos said, "Before taking care of Wi-Fi, he gave me these soldiers. But first, I forced him to make sure that even the strongest would be mine. He almost didn't want to do it, but I can be very convincing."

"You can't control me," Adam said, "Douglas deleted my Triton App. Right, Douglas?" Douglas sighed and shrugged.

"Well…" That was enough for Adam to understand the Triton App could still take over his bionics right now. "Okay, I lied. But I didn't want you to worry about the app. But I did re-enforce the chip so it won't be easy to get in."

"Wi-Fi got in," the commodore said, "and now, it is time for one more bionic to join my army."

"You won't take him!" Douglas said, convinced his upgrade was hard to crack and that Wi-Fi would not even be able to get in and trigger the Triton App to be activated again. The commodore shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Watch and learn." The commodore took a small wireless red button out of his pocket and before Bree could use her super speed to snatch it out of his hands, he pushed the button. Adam stopped in his tracks and only when the commodore ordered him to join his side, Adam walked to their side and joined S-3 and S-4 as the third bionic servant present to fight for Commodore Chaos.

They all stood ready to use their powers or abilities to fight the evil bionics and Adam, Oliver and Kaz aimed their weapons at those same bionics. And Douglas tried to look confused, surprised and shocked all at once, nearly dropping the weapon in his hands.


	29. The final battle

**And it's been another month. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but I had lots of tests in November. I really wanted to update begin December and the chapter was nearly finished, but then the exams came along and I didn't have time to finish it until a couple of days ago. So, hopefully, you'll forgive me (the next one will come way sooner, I promise!) and let's go to this chapter. As always, first the reviews, and then the chapter itself:**

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! You have faith in Douglas? That's okay. I don't really trust him right now because of what happened, but that might change - let's see if everything's going as planned._

_PurpleNicole531:__ Well, they needed to surprise the commodore, and they did. Yes, Adam's back to being controlled! And right you are! Here's the 'epic' battle and t__hanks for reviewing!_

_Shadow-wolf78:__ Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter._

_TKDP:__ Good or not, he currently is being controlled by the commodore. Yeah, I'd keep the costumes, too, but I'm sure Chase and some others may want their suit back when it's over - They only have one suit, I guess. And Douglas did make a mistake bringing Alan along. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yes, he really should have removed it, but maybe he wasn't able to do it. Wi-Fi could have blocked it, but we don't know that. Off course Alan ran away, but he can't have a superhero name - he'd be way too scared to ever become one. But if he would be one, that name is perfect for him._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Bree, Leo and Chase got ready to fight Adam, S-3 and S-4 in this big room. The inner walls of said room had been taken down to create more space. Kaz and Oliver took a couple of steps back, not wanting to be further involved with the upcoming battle. Douglas and Commodore Chaos remained in place, each holding their own weapon. Douglas had the fake gun that looked like Donald's Cryoblaster and the commodore held the remote for Adam's Triton App. Unlike Douglas, the commodore would actually use his weapon. The fight began.

Bree and S-4 sped through the room, taking the fight to the next level. Their fight was over within one minute, while the two speedsters had thought of it as taking much longer. They used the entire room as their battlefield. Bree was in pursuit while S-4 sped through the room she knew better than her opponent, regularly stopping to deliver some blows and to run away again. Bree had managed to hit S-4 sometimes when she wasn't chasing her or evading her attacks. She had more experience than the soldier, but she didn't have the home-field advantage. S-4 knew the room, knew where everything stood or lay and she would use that knowledge to her advantage.

S-4 raced to the far east corner of the room, where she stopped to wait for her opponent and end the chase. Bree followed her to the same spot. S-4 attacked her, having stopped messing with her. She lifted her right leg, then kicked Bree on her left side. As a counter-attack, Bree tried punching the girl. S-4 was faster and grabbed her wrist with her left hand, then bumped her knee into her stomach. Bree leaned over due to the impact and with a well-aimed hit on her back, she landed on the ground.

Bree tried to recover as fast as possible after landing on the ground. Only then she realized what that horrible stench was. She hadn't noticed before, because she had been too busy fighting. Yet now, on the ground, she could give more attention to the stench. She opened her eyes and saw the two dead men lying ten feet or so away from her. One of them was an older man she didn't know. The other one was a bit younger, but she had already met him once. There was no way she'd forget the face of the younger man. He was, after all, the person who had taken over Adam with his Triton App a couple of days ago and who apparently also had granted the commodore control of Adam.

Because she couldn't take her eyes off of Wi-Fi's body, she nearly didn't see the next attack coming. S-4 had found a metal pole - it hadn't been there before - and was about to hit Bree. Yet, she rolled over to the side and got up, avoiding getting hit. But as she stood up, S-4 hit her with the same pole in the stomach. This time, she also quickly landed a blow on her head, knocking Bree out cold. S-4 dropped the pole and took Bree.

She geo-leaped back to the others and dropped Bree. On her right side, two teens moved. She looked at them with a look that must terrify them. Kaz and Oliver stopped in their tracks once they saw her. They wanted to come closer to go and see what injuries she had and to heal her, but S-4 stood in their way.

"Hey," Kaz began, trying to communicate with the soldier, "Do you mind if we help her? We're doctors and we're totally neutral. That means that, if you were the one who got hurt – but you're not – we would've wanted to help you. Please don't hurt us." Kaz had continued to talk, even when the soldier wouldn't answer. He grew more nervous with every word he spoke and eventually grew silent.

S-4 placed one step towards them when the commodore spoke. "S-4! Let them help her. You can kill her later." S-4 retreated. She geo-leaped away from them. She appeared next to the commodore, protecting him from any possible incoming attacks.

Douglas felt he had to do something and he looked at the weapon. Would it be too soon? Too late? It didn't matter when he used it anyway, as long as Leo and others thought this was a fake, this might actually work.

During Bree and S-4's fight, Leo and S-3 too were caught up in a fight. S-3 started their fight, trying to punch Leo. But he caught the hand with his bionic arm, blocking the attack. S-3 had not expected Leo to catch his hand or even make any move against him. When he looked up, he noticed the confident look on his face. Leo then pushed him backwards. S-3 was only pushed away for a couple of meters, but Leo was impressed with his own strength nonetheless.

S-3 was not amused with this new trick. The commodore only knew about the bionics of Adam, Bree and Chase. like Wi-Fi, he had no idea about Leo's bionic arm, so his soldiers did not know about Leo's arm either. In his right hand, S-3 materialized a red laser pitchfork. His facial expression was clear: he would not accept defeat. He aimed for Leo's chest, and the teen didn't know any better than to just grab it.

Before he knew it, the energy S-3 had generated rushed through his body and it threw him into the wall behind him. He would not get up soon and S-3 had to let go of the pitchfork so Leo wouldn't keep holding it. Not much later, after S-3 had joined S-4 to stand guard around the commodore, Oliver came closer to Leo. He deduced Leo and Bree would regain consciousness soon. Yet, it might take some time before they were fully awake.

And now there were only two bionics standing. Even when the two soldiers, Bree and Leo had just started fighting, they waited a little. Chase stepped forward and watched his older brother, hoping to be able to take his older brother down. Adam has never teased Bree and Leo like Chase, and over the years he'd gotten used to it. And maybe eavesdropping on his early conversation with Douglas could be an advantage.

"I'm so sorry, Adam, but this needs to be done." Chase said as he summoned his laser bo staff. Off course, Adam did not respond with words – he had not expected, but with fight. Then, they equally hit each other and blocked a lot of attacks from the others. In the end, Adam hit Chase in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. He had to let go of the bo staff, so it disappeared in thin air. When he could focus again, he knew by the way his brother stood there he was going for another bionic attack.

Chase was just able to pull up his force field when Adam shot his with his heat vision. This reminded him of the time they were first controlled by the Triton App. But this time, Adam didn't bother to keep using his heat vision. This time, Chase wouldn't be able to free Adam with the override app. Douglas still needed to re-activate it from the time Wi-Fi shut it down.

Chase no longer held up his force field. With his molecular kinesis, he tried to slow Adam down as he charged towards Chase. He was just two meters away from him when the molecular kinesis kept him in place. Chase wanted to talk Adam out of it, but he shouldn't. He'd be wasting time. By the time they had talked him out of it, Adam could have done some major damage. Adam would also not hold back or even bother to listen. Yet, Chase felt the need to say something as he saw how Adam struggled to free himself from his grasp. It wasn't his fault, after all.

"It's over, Adam. Stop fighting. I won." Chase said. Adam glared at his brother, and then focused back on freeing himself. Eventually, Adam stopped fighting the molecular kinesis holding him in place. Chase frowned in surprise. Did Adam just give up? And then, he knew what he was planning to do.

The gush of wind hit Chase as Adam blew it in his brother's face. Chase again stumbled backwards, losing the concentration needed to keep Adam in place. When Chase no longer stopped him from doing anything, Adam sent a blast wave in his direction. Chase fell on the ground. Adam did not waste any time and as fast as he could, he ran towards his younger brother and started punching him.

Adam could only hit him three times with he's got when the commodore called him too to him. Slightly shaking, he left the unconscious Chase and walked to his master.

Then, Douglas had made a decision. He didn't care about the risks anymore in this emergency. So what if it was kind of dangerous because it wasn't tested yet0? If he could do something with the blaster's help, he'd take the chance.

He looked around. Oliver had left Leo – who had just woken up – and was now helping Chase. Kaz remained in place to see if there was anything wrong with Bree, for she hadn't woken up yet. So far, the only person he could trust was Leo, and he was in the perfect condition to help.

"Leo, shoot me with this blaster," he asked. Leo didn't answer, the look on his face made clear what he was thinking. _Are you insane?_ Douglas sighed – so Leo wouldn't help. Maybe Kaz or Oliver would be able to help him.

He was too slow. Commodore Chaos heard Douglas question and ordered Adam to take away the weapon in his hands. So Adam walked towards Douglas and pulled the gun out of his father's hands. Then, he pushed him so he'd end up on the ground. He then rejoined his master and two co-soldiers. Douglas gulped as he saw the triumphant look on the commodore's face. They both knew what it meant.

They had won. Douglas had not outsmarted the commodore.

"What does this weapon do?" the commodore then asked Douglas, pointing at the gun Adam was holding. Yet, Douglas kept his mouth shut. It was still a dangerous situation.

"There must be a reason why you wanted the kid to shoot you. So tell me before Adam will hurt himself. S-3!" The commodore gave the soldier a knife, which he then held against Adam's throat. "If Douglas doesn't reveal what the blaster can do within a few seconds, you kill Adam." There's no denying that they were afraid of this possible outcome. Douglas' eyes had widened when S-3 placed the knife against Adam's throat.

"I'll tell you, don't hurt him!" he immediately yelled, not giving S-3 the chance to do as he was told. The soldier took the knife away from Adam. Douglas continued, "That blaster is one of my less dangerous inventions. It's still experimental, hasn't been tested on humans yet. Even if he shot me, I wouldn't know if the results were what I expected them to be."

"But what does it do exactly?" Commodore Chaos asked. Douglas sighed – he didn't want to tell the commodore what it could do. He didn't want him to take advantage of it. But if he wanted Adam to stay alive, he had to tell him.

"If fully operational, it could enhance a person's abilities, if that person doesn't have powers or isn't bionic. It would make someone stronger, faster, smarter, but only within that person's limits. It's not like they were suddenly going to be able to lift a ton and speak fifteen languages."

"It can _what_?" Leo exclaimed, voicing the thoughts of the teenagers. He had more energy than a minute ago - he still was sitting on the ground, though -, "I thought you said it was a fake." Leo had already noticed the gun looked like the Cryoblaster Donald had invented. He never wondered why Douglas made it look like the blaster that had frozen him such a long time ago.

"That was the only way I could be sure you wouldn't try it on yourself," Douglas then said. "Like I said, it hasn't been tested yet. Who knows what could have happened?" Leo gave him an annoyed look. If he had known, he wouldn't have even thought of using it on himself. Okay, maybe he would, but he wouldn't have shot himself if he knew it hasn't been tested yet.

"I don't believe you," the commodore said, looking at S-3. The soldier interpreted that as a sign he had to carry out the order he was given earlier. Lifting the knife closer to the neck.

"It's the truth!" Doulas yelled in response, "Please, I've told you everything I know! Don't punish him for what I haven't done yet! There has to be another way." He would've come closer if it weren't for S-4. She would kick his butt if he dared to take one step in the commodore's direction. The commodore stopped S-3. He let the others wait for his answer for a few seconds.

"I think it already is operational." The commodore said, "I'm not bionic and don't have powers, so I'll see if you do tell the truth. If that thing works, he lives. If not, S-3 will kill Adam and you'll make sure it works or else you can say goodbye to the rest of your family." Douglas watched as S-3 pulled the knife away from Adam. He was ready to kill Adam, to punish Douglas for something he may or may not have done yet. S-4 still looked through the room, guarding the commodore and making sure his opponents wouldn't attack him. Not that they would actually dare to attack now.

"Adam, shoot me." The commodore demanded. Finally, Adam, moved again, aiming at the commodore. It was impossible to miss him from that distance. Adam pulled the trigger and then, a blue beam was making its way to Commodore Chaos. Adam took a couple of steps back as the gun kept firing.

The next moment, Commodore Chaos was trapped in a block of ice.


	30. Disconnected

**Told you I'd update sooner! Besides, I'm sure y'all want to know what's going to happen to Adam now. He's still in danger. Also, before we go to the reviews and the chapter, I'd like to say this: Merry Christmas! I know, it's Christmas in a few days, but I won't have the next chapter finished within that time span. So, early Merry Christmas! Now, let's go**** to the chapter after the reviews:**

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! Douglas is quite smart. Let's hope Adam survives it. They were? That's usually what I worry most about. I think they're hard to write, too. I had 'em all before Christmas, and I'm glad I don't have to worry about them anymore. _

_PurpleNicole531:__ Luckily, the commodore didn't know about the cryoblaster, or it wouldn't have worked. I really lvoed writing the fight between Chase and Adam, and Leo just had to react like that. Thanks for reviewing!_

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! The correct name is "cryoblaster". And it was just one small part of his "brilliant plan". It had more parts, such as the costume switch. You'll see now whether he survives and if the soldiers have been freed._

_Shadow-wolf78:__ Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Guest:__ Thanks for reviewing! Aw, thanks! I know who he is, I've read the books. I don't know where he lives, but if you find a location, my sister will probably want to join you. She's not very fond of the ending either. Luckily, there's always the prequels. _

_LabRatsWhore:__ That was the point! He needed to outsmart the commodore, who had no idea the cryoblaster existed, thus he didn't see it coming either. And bad habits can be of use later, sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The next moment, Commodore Chaos was trapped in a block of ice. As soon as he could, Adam jumped away from S-3 and shot him with the Cryoblaster. Before the soldier could have harmed Adam, he shared the same fate as his master. S-4, who had no idea of what was going on behind her, never saw it coming and soon was trapped in a block of ice as well.

Leo, having regained enough energy to stand, had walked towards Bree, who now was awake as well. Kaz helped Leo support Bree so she could stay with the group and be with her younger brother. Oliver was with Chase - Adam knocked him unconscious. Douglas still was sitting on the ground after Adam had pushed him. And now, Adam was walking towards his friends and family with the blaster in his hands.

Adam extended his hand when he had reached Douglas. Douglas accepted and then took the blaster out of Adam's hands. "Did you have to push me?" Douglas asked and Adam shrugged.

"Hold that thought," Adam said, and then hurried to his brother. At first sight, there was nothing wrong with him. Then again, he did hit Chase pretty hard. Three times was more than enough to damage the organs and everything else. What if he had hurt his brother more than told? _No, it's nothing, _Adam told himself._ He'll be fine. He can handle this. He's gonna be okay._

"Is he gonna be okay?" He asked Oliver, who shrugged.

"I don't know. We'd better take him to the hospital. There's the right equipment to determine if he's okay." Adam nodded. He could live with that.

"I'll call Fred," Kaz said, taking his phone out of his pocket, hoping Fred was still awake. It still was rather early, a bit over one o'clock in the morning. Adam nodded here, too. He had no idea who Fred was, but with such a name, it looked like he was trustworthy. Who knows, maybe it was a hero who wasn't involved with Douglas' plan and would fly Chase to the hospital.

"Douglas," Leo then began. Douglas turned to him. "What is going on?" He could understand the kid's confusion and he replied with a big smile on his face.

"I outsmarted the commodore, that's what's going on."

"No, I mean about Adam." Leo then began, "Commodore Chaos…"

"Never had control of Adam in the first place," Douglas finished his sentence. Everyone now stared at him with a confused look on their faces. Then Bree looked at Adam.

"So you being controlled by the Triton App… that was acting?" Adam nodded.

"Yup." He said. He may not have done well during Janelle's play, but this was way easier than remembering a line. It required him to just follow the commodore's orders, how much they'd hurt him or his family. They didn't tell him he did a good job - they said nothing at all. They were too confused about how this all could have been made possible.

Douglas knew the question would come soon. It'd be better to just explain to them what has happened. They deserved to know the entire plan now their fight was done. At least, the parts they'd ask about. If they didn't ask, he wouldn't tell.

"I deleted his Triton App after the fight with Megahertz. Wi-Fi could not have controlled him. He probably came here to work with the commodore. He'd get money if he gave those soldiers to the commodore. Before he had to do that, Wi-Fi had to hand over the control of Adam or risk getting killed. Wi-Fi lied to him, not wanting to give up on Adam just yet. After giving those soldiers to the commodore, he would try to get him back under his control. He never had the chance, and it actually worked to our advantage. That's why I asked Adam to pretend to influenced by the Triton App. The commodore didn't know Wi-Fi was lying, so he didn't know it was all just an act."

"How do you know what happened?" Bree asked. Douglas shrugged.

"Those kids aren't the only ones who enjoy comic books. If you wanna beat a villain, or become one, the best thing to do is to read those comic books and analyze them." He answered. Bree nodded. Her eyes looked over his shoulder, to the east corner of the room, where the two bodies still lay.

"Why didn't you tell us before we come here?" Leo then asked, sounding quite angered.

"Because it would have ruined the surprise," Douglas said. "If you knew what was supposed to happen beforehand, you might have held back or let him win too easily. The commodore would've known something was wrong and then we could have all died. The reason why I brought you two and that kid Alan here," he continued after Kaz had opened his mouth to ask a question, "was to make the commodore believe this really was about me wanting to prove myself and picking a 'weak' team to come with me while all heroes were fighting downstairs. It would make the commodore feel superior, while all the time I was the one in charge."

"But what about Skylar?" Oliver then asked, "She was here before the fight started, and then she ran off. Was that part of the plan, too? Weren't heroes allowed to come here?" Douglas shook his head.

"Skylar is smarter than you'd think. She actually figured out what was going to happen based on everything she knew, which is everything I told Adam. That's why I talked to him in private – to make sure he understood his part. I had to explain his part to him until midnight, when he finally got it. Right before he left, I gave him a quick recap of what he had to do."

"That's a genius plan," Oliver then said. Douglas nodded with a satisfied smile.

"I know, I know. But it was nothing special, really. Because Wi-Fi stalled trying to get Adam back, I was able to create this masterplan." His smile turned into a sad smile. "I'm gonna miss him. I didn't see him often, but he was one of my best friends before our ways parted. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." He trailed off and stared at the ground. It bothered him that he couldn't say goodbye. Bree sighed and with the help of Leo, walked towards him.

"He's here," Bree said and the confused look on Douglas' face was priceless, "Well, his body is. In that corner." Bree pointed at the east corner, not ready to share she had been too close to him. They could guess her fight with S-4 brought her closer than she had anticipated.

"He still is…" he looked at the corner and Bree nodded. Now he focused on said corner, he could indeed see there was something – or someone – there. He took one hesitant step in that direction and then, he turned his head towards his friends. "You stay here," he said and then walked to see his old friend.

The others stayed behind at the entrance. They'd give Douglas the time to say goodbye to his old friend. It took much longer than they had expected. As Douglas was kneeling next to the body of the cybervillain, Chase regained consciousness.

"Chase!" Adam immediately said, "Are you okay?" Chase leaned on his elbows and opened his eyes. He nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said. He then looked up at Adam's face, "You did great, Adam. I would definitely have believed it." Adam nodded, accepting the compliment. Only then, they realized what Chase had just said.

"Wait," Bree started, "you knew what was going to happen?" Chase didn't hesitate and nodded again. He received some angry looks from his family and friends, but they didn't bother him. Instead, he explained how he knew. Maybe they wouldn't be too angry with him in the end. After all, he did help them by choosing to fight Adam - no way he'd ever hurt Leo or Bree intentionally. Plus, he might have let his older brother win, but Adam didn't need to know that.

"Douglas talked with Adam in private in the rec room after he explained his plan. I could hear what Douglas wanted Adam to do. He told him he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so I decided not to say anything either."

That was all he had to say about the matter. Adam nodded and then looked at his brother again.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" He then said.

"He will," Oliver responded, looking at his best friend. Kaz had finally finished his phone call with Fred. He was on his way with an ambulance, though Kaz preferred the term 'boo boo car'.

Chase nodded in response to his brother's question and looked around. He would be fine as long as Adam hadn't hit him too hard, and as long as he had the chance to put on some different clothes. He still was wearing the Dark Warrior's suit. Bree still wore Skylar Storm's uniform and Adam wore the Crusher's red costume. Maybe it helped him see his brother as the enemy and not as his brother who was being controlled with the Triton App.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by one loud beep. At the same time, Douglas stood up and walked back to them. "What was that?" Leo asked, looking at Douglas.

"I just disabled the Triton Apps of the remaining soldiers," he said, "You're welcome." He stopped at the screens and stared at them. Leo came closer out of curiosity and looked at them, too. The screens showed him what was going on outside. The fight was done – the bionic soldiers were laying on the ground, unconscious or worse.

"How did you…"

"Wi-Fi," Douglas interrupted him, "He had a failsafe. He always had one. He programmed it right before he died. I just activated it." Douglas continued to walk away from the screens and stopped when he had reached his family. Leo soon came back to them. This might be the first time he's referring to his friend by his villain name. They didn't say anything for a while - it couldn't have been longer than one minute. They were glad this was over.

A man wearing a grey uniform with the Mighty Med logo and weird looking glasses walked into the room. It didn't look like he knew where he was going. "Kaz, I'm here. Where's the wounded… wow." He added when he saw the room. He noticed the three blocks of ice containing two teenagers and Commodore Chaos and the two doctors. Other than that, he saw the four bionic teenagers and their… uncle, he guessed, or father. Three of them were dressed up as well-known superheroes. There was a strange looking blaster laying on the ground.

"What's going on?" Fred asked with a confused look on his face. Kaz looked around and turned back to the ambulance driver.

"It's a long story," Kaz admitted. The man nodded with a smile on his face.

"I've got time. But we better hurry. There are eyes and ears everywhere. C'mon!" He encouraged them to come with them. Adam helped Chase get up and had to support him so he could come with them. He lead them to the first floor and then they realized why he wanted them to hurry. He may be a good ambulance driver and the only one the hospital employed, but he did fly into a wall. There was a hole the size of the ambulance in the wall. The neighbors might have seen it happen. If not, they definitely heard it and warned the cops. They had to get going.

"Thanks for coming, Fred." Oliver then said, ready to go looking for the ambulance. But Adam stopped him and looked at the ambulance driver with a surprised look on his face.

"Wait, that's Fred?" He studied the man from head to toe before continuing, "I was not expecting that at all."

"We don't have time for this," Leo said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Right," Kaz began, "We should go back to Mighty Med. We don't know when someone's going to show up and sees us." He looked at Fred's glasses and wanted to grab them, but Fred was faster than Kaz. He didn't look pleased.

"Hey, it's not a taxi!" Fred then said, "If nobody's hurt, you can go by foot." Kaz looked shocked. That's not something he had expected Fred to say.

"Wow, I thought you were friendly." Fred nodded and immediately apologized.

"Sorry, but after that one time, I'm not allowed to give anyone the keys or a ride unless it's a wounded hero. If Bridges finds out I'm breaking the rules again, she'll fire me! I don't wanna be fired, I love my job!"

"Our brother's wounded!" Bree then said, pointing at Chase, who still had trouble with standing on his legs without Adam supporting him. Fred nodded in approval.

"Fair enough. Get in the ambulance!" He then said, pointing at the hole in the wall. The Davenports and Leo looked confused while Kaz and Oliver just looked at Fred. When Fred noticed nobody was moving, he looked at the spot again and figured out why they weren't getting into the ambulance.

He put on his glasses and reached out for something they couldn't see. He grabbed something and then pulled it. Not much later, they could see the inside of… well, something. It received some weird looks from the Davenports and Leo.

"The ambulance is invisible," Oliver explained before he and Kaz were the first to enter the car, disappearing out of sight. Then Adam, Bree and Chase walked in, followed by Leo and Douglas. He was either thinking about his deceased friend or the technology which made this vehicle invisible. Then Fred went to sit on the driver's seat.

"Brace yourselves," he warned them. Kaz held onto the roppe that hung to the wall before the ambulance left for the hospital. Only Kaz and Fred were prepared when it came to the speed of the boo boo car. Not much later, to everyone's delight, they arrived at the hospital.

The only thing left to do was a routine check before they could go back home and go to sleep.


	31. Taking it slow

**And here I am again with the second last (and maybe shortest) chapter of this story! After this, there still is an epilogue, but I'm not going to say much about that. You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, since it's nearly 2016, I'd like to wish you all a happy new year. Anyway, here's the second last chapter (with a little surprise at the end) but first, the reviews:**

_BeautifulSupernova:__ Thanks for reviewing! Well, we'll cover them today and then their journey's over._

_TKDP:__ Well, he just had to hit Chase and do what the Commodore told him, so it wasn't that hard for him to act. Plans always have a weak spot. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Guest:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, definitely. No, I have not seen it yet, but I will someday. _

_PurpleNicole531:__ It wasn't that hard for him to act. It might also be the first and last time they're "seeing" the ambulance. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! Off course Adam can be smart sometimes, but some people just seem to look over it. And personally, I don't think there is a connection between Dr. Bridges and Oliver's mother. The only thing they have in common is that they both dated Horace._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

After the short trip with the ambulance, Oliver and Kaz stayed a little longer in the hospital. Exhaustion was taking its toll and after tonight's fight, they were ready to sleep in the hospital if they had to. Oliver would have to explain why he didn't come home sooner and Kaz wouldn't even be missed. As for the bionics, they would need one small check-up and then it was time for them to go home.

After these check-ups, which took half an hour at most, Horace came up the them. Kaz, Oliver and Chase were still sitting on that gurney while Adam, Bree, Leo and Douglas were walking around in the lobby. They all turned their heads towards the doctor when he came walking in.

"Good news," Horace said cheerfully, "You're all good to go. Chase, you will need to rest for one week at least, but other than that, you can go home." The Davenports were relieved and ready to go home. But before leaving, Douglas still wanted to ask one question to the chief of staff of the hospital.

"What's going to happen to the bionic soldiers?" He asked. Horace didn't hesitate.

"They're going to Mighty Max." He said and wanted to leave, but Douglas stopped him.

"Mighty, what?" Horace then realized they had no idea what that was.

"It's the maximum security prison which is located underneath this hospital. don't worry, they will not be able to escape from their cells once they're adapted to bionics." Douglas shook his head in response. "You can't do that."

"That's true," Horace admitted, "but others can. And they did. There's nothing you can do about it." Their conversation had drawn the attention of Kaz, Oliver, the Davenports and Leo. Douglas did not like what Horace was telling him.

"Commodore Chaos controlled them. They don't remember anything from what has happened this night."

"And how do you know that?" Horace questioned.

"The same thing happened to Adam before it was their turn," Douglas said, "Horace, please, they're just kids. For all we know they didn't want to do the things they've done. Are you really going to lock them up?" He didn't mention that, with their memories gone, there was no telling what these soldiers remembered. They could be kidnapped, taken away from their families. Their memories could have been taken away from them, so they wouldn't even remember anything at all. If that was true, it might be dangerous not to keep an eye on them, because they probably wouldn't remember how to control their bionics. But Douglas didn't mention that. if he could convince Horace not to send them to prison, it would be the problem of the Davenports. He was certain Donald would help him with them.

"Yes," Horace replied, "but for all that we know, they're villains. They did bad things and need to pay for their crimes. They will have to go to Mighty Max. If it makes you feel better, Megahertz and Commodore Chaos are going to stay there, too." Douglas still didn't like the idea. As he was searching for more arguments, Kaz broke the silence.

"Horace, if they're staying at Mighty Max, then don't turn them into action figures please. That's still a gross thing to do and a punishment only for the worst, like the commodore." They gave Kaz weird looks, all but Horace, who sighed in annoyance as if he was already planning to do that. they had no idea how to imagine it, but Leo thought they just made action figures based on the looks of their prisoners. He had no idea some of the special edition dolls once were real villains that walked the earth.

"What?" Kaz then continued, "It's happened before. It's gross." Douglas then opted to ignore the Normo kid and then continued to argue with Horace.

"Besides, who said the cells are able to cancel their bionics? I haven't been down there, but I know they're not fit for bionics. Also, they're _bionic_. Who can better take care of them then other people with bionics? And if they do still commit crimes, I can make a cell that will hold them."

"Douglas, we can't keep them all in our house," Chase then said but Douglas shook his head.

"Don't worry, Chase, Donald has a lot of different facilities, some even off-shore. He'll find a place for them all. And they won't ever be a problem." The last part was said to convince Horace. Eventually, the chief of staff sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," Horace then said, "But don't complain when nothing's changed. It's hard to get someone out of there if they're not released for good behavior." He then finally left the lobby, on his way to try and get the bionic soldiers out of the Mighty Max.

"Time to go home, then." Douglas said.

"Wait! What will Big D say when he hears what you want to do?" Leo wondered. Douglas shrugged.

"Let's answer that question after I told him." The five gathered as Kaz stood up to get the worm hole transporter. He pointed it at them and before pressing the button that would send them home, he and Oliver said their goodbyes. Kaz also mentioned they would give them back their mission suits as soon as they were cleaned, and the heroes expected the bionics to do the same. They then said their goodbyes and Kaz pressed the button. It transported the Davenports to their home in Mission Creek, leaving the boys alone in the lobby.

Oliver stood up and together with Kaz, they went to find an empty room in the hospital. For once, Horace might not be mad when they were sleeping in some of the rooms because of what they've done tonight. The two friends found two neighboring unoccupied rooms where they could spend the night. Kaz went into the left room while Oliver lingered in the hallway.

He was about to go inside his room when Skylar crossed his path. She was not wearing Bree's mission suit anymore, but one of her sleeveless costumes. Her presence encouraged him to talk to her.

"Hey Skylar," he said and Skylar stopped where he was standing. Before he could continue talking, he first yawned. "How did the fight go? I mean, you were suddenly gone." She nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I had to help the heroes outside. Those bionics were better fighters than they anticipated." Oliver nodded in response, and when he heard her say the word 'bionics', he realized she didn't know the Davenports already went home.

"Oh yeah," he then said, "the Davenports have already gone home. Horace said they'll all be fine."

"Good to know," she responded, sounding a little sad. Oliver felt guilty – they should have waited until Skylar was there before they went home.

"I' sorry you didn't get to say goodbye," Oliver said, "but it's late and we need our sleep. Also, on a completely different note, you seem to be close with Adam." Why did he have to bring that up now? because the Davenports were at home and because he was planning to bring it up anyway. Besides, at this hour, nobody would want to eavesdrop on him. and despite the fact that Kaz was only one room away, he would already be lying on his bed, sleeping. Skylar crossed her arms.

"Adam is a nice guy," Skylar began and Oliver really hoped he would like what he would hear, "but we're just friends. Nothing more. Goodnight, Oliver." She either didn't want to talk about it or was tired enough to just stop their little conversation. Oliver wished Skylar a good night and then entered his room as she walked to hers.

Oliver didn't want to undress, he was too tired to do it. He went into his bed for the night and told himself that he'd explain everything tomorrow to his mother. It's too late to call her. He did send her one text saying he was with Kaz and that had to be enough for now. Before falling asleep, he did have this feeling he was forgetting something. It probably wasn't important. He wouldn't have forgotten it if it had been important.

Oliver closed his eyes and fell asleep, not worrying about what he'd forgotten.

* * *

One hour later (at 11 o'clock) in Mission Creek, one man was using the computer to look up images, videos and any information about superheroes from MM comics. He did find some fan videos and footage of several movies, but not what he was trying to find.

Trent shook his head. Maybe he should just stop doing this. Looking up all this information and finding nothing, that was no life. He still needed to go to work and laugh as the students struggled in class. Maybe it was just something he had imagined. They weren't real. Wi-Fi, Skylar Storm, Mesmera, they were just comic book characters. They could have been kids in cosplay. The Davenports and Dooley probably asked some people to come and dress like them. yeah, weird people like them did exist. Why else would they hide those freaks on that island? Someone might be able to do what Wi-Fi could do. And Mesmera's eye-hand, that was just make-up on a bionic who could scan the environment and walk around like a normal person even in the dark. Yeah, that must be it. Just some of those bionic freaks to stop at their old high school for a mission and who could scare him when they've seen the opportunity. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Except that it was real and that heroes indeed do exist, but that they're keeping it a secret. Just like when the Davenports kept their bionics a secret until they were exposed.


	32. Epilogue

**The usual AN can be found at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Finally free._

The doors behind him closed as the man walked out of the prison building. He's been in there for at least a couple of months, but those were the most uncomfortable months of his life. He had never expected to go to prison himself. As a special agent (excuse me, _former_ special agent) he was supposed to put the bad guys into jail, and not to sit next to them during lunch. And even if he was allowed to get out of prison, he learned that he had been replaced. Well, that was at least one positive point: his replacement is none other than his second in command, Marshall Todd.

Roderick Graham walked to the car waiting to pick him up. He sat down next to the driver, who was smiling.

"Welcome back, sir." He said. Graham turned his face to him, and shot an annoyed look at him.

"I'm barely back, Todd. I'm just out of jail, but that's it." He scoffed. Graham had thought about his situation the last months, mostly because there wasn't much that he could do but think. He was fired from his job, so he would have to find a new job. But for someone like him, someone who had been in prison (even if it was just a couple of months), it was always harder to find a new job. As if all people who were there are automatically still bad people.

Todd tried to talk to him, but it didn't help. Graham didn't listen to what he had to say. After all, Todd was just his replacement. And even though they could be considered friends, they weren't going to see each other for a very long time, now he had to go on secret mission and he practically won't have a job.

"I have some interesting news, sir," Todd eventually said. Graham rolled with his eyes and sighed.

"Fire away." Graham responded monotonously.

"We found a man. He shouted, looked like he belonged in an institution. We think that he might be what you've been looking for." Graham would have showed interest had he still been a special agent. But now, even though he would have liked to meet this man, he was no special agent anymore, and so it was none of his business.

"Good job, Todd. Have fun with him." Graham responded.

"You know, since I replaced you…" Todd started, but his former boss couldn't appreciate it, especially not because of the choice of words made.

"Todd, shut it!"

"…someone needs to fill up my spot." Todd continued, "They told me I could choose anyone I wanted for the job. So as from now on, you have a job again. Welcome back on the team." Graham couldn't believe his ears. He had a job again, and it was almost the same job! There was only one difference: he now had to follow Todd's orders. It was a price he was willing to pay so he could do the one thing he loved most.

"Thank you." Graham eventually said. "That man you were talking about… what's he like?"

"I already told you," Todd said, "He doesn't look very sane. Most of the time he's quiet, but he has thrown some tantrums already. He refuses to talk to us and if we try to ask about his past – or anything, for that matter – he just shuts off or throws another tantrum. And he demands to see our leader."

"And you hope I can get something out of it." Graham guessed Todd's thoughts.

"Yep," he said, popping the p, "At least you look like a leader. I tried to explain I was the boss, but he wouldn't believe me or the others."

"I'll fix that." Graham replied, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. Within an hour, they had reached the secret base from where they operated. Graham felt a bit nostalgic every time he saw the building. This is where he spent most of his time looking for unusual events or people all across the United States. Who needed a family when you could discover something world-shocking each day you worked there?

Together, the two men walked through the corridors of the base. Todd led his former boss to the cell where they put the man. As they walked through the halls, some of the men and women passing them nodded, or said 'welcome back'. However, those were not meant for Graham, but for Todd. Graham briefly doubted his career as the leader. The men and women surrounding him never reacted that way when he used to walk through these halls. Maybe Todd was a better leader after all…

_Stop thinking that,_ Graham told himself, _you should be glad you still get to work here._

"Here he is," Todd said, pointing at the door. "Be careful. We don't know how dangerous this man is. We'll follow the conversation." Security cameras were hanging in every cell, so they could keep track of what is said and done in the cell. They could always tell Graham what to do, since there was also a speaker in the cell. That way, Todd could warn him if he has to get out.

Graham entered the room. He noticed the man inside was sitting on the ground. A cup filled with water stood next to what the man had to call his bed. He lifted his head and began staring at the visitor. At first, he showed no emotion. Yet, soon an evil grin appeared on his face, showing off his teeth. The man didn't look to healthy – the teeth were proof – and looked like he hadn't seen a bath since he was caught.

Graham still walked in, choosing to ignore the odor coming off of the man. he shut the door behind him, and then the man started to talk. "Are you the leader?" he said with a hoarse voice. He didn't take his eyes off of Graham.

"Yes," Graham lied. How else was he going to get this man to talk? "I'm the leader. Now, if you would be kind enough to answer our questions, we might let you go. So, who are you?" The man sighed in relief and stood up, leaning against the wall. He seemed to wait for something and didn't answer Graham's first question.

"What is your name?" Graham tried again. This time, the man answered him. He only said the two words forming his name, and the man answered it as if it that piece of information was not important at all. The man, Mark Saunders, continued staring at Graham, arms folded.

"And what are you?" Graham then asked. It was best to know what this Mark did for a living, so he knew what he had to look out for. For all he knew, Mark was a professional wrestler. Luckily, he didn't look like a professional wrestler at all. And Mark's answer surprised him.

"I'm Darkheart," he answered. Mark was serious, Graham soon realized he wasn't joking. Now he started to get why Todd brought this man here, even if he now just looked crazy and as if he belonged in an institution. Graham didn't leave now, for he guessed that the 'darkheart' part should be investigated. They couldn't take their chances.

"What is 'Darkheart'?"

"It's… complicated," Mark explained, "there are no words to describe Darkheart as it's supposed to be. It indeed is very complicated…" Graham stared at him. Did Mark really mean it? He had to guess the prisoner did mean it, because he still looked serious with a glimpse of joy. He should definitely ask it in another way so he could find out what Darkheart was, other than "complicated".

"Tell me, what does 'darkheart' do? What does it want?" Graham asked, making it sound like he truly was interested. Mark smiled at him, glad someone was interested in what he had to say instead of just walking out or treating him like it's a bad think. So, Mark started to explain Darkheart with pride.

"It does a lot of things, so it can evolve. That is its only goal. It started here from almost nothing and will only leave Earth when he has gathered what he needs to continue its journey through the galaxy."

"That's incredible," Graham said, sounding convincingly interested in what Mark had to say. "So, where is this darkheart right now?"

"Why, it's where it needs to be, off course. It is everywhere, all around us. It can and will choose everyone and everything as a host. It's in the plants, in the animals, in our bodies…"

"Let's get back to evolution," Graham interrupted him, "what part do we play in this?" Then, Mark started to laugh as if Graham had told him a joke. He answered when he was done laughing.

"We are not part of its evolution, we _are _its evolution. By becoming their hosts, we help it evolve until we can't anymore. When we have nothing more to offer, it will continue in the next stage of evolution: people with powers." Graham frowned. People with powers?

"And I have to believe that, because?" Graham wasn't only talking about people with powers, but also the darkheart. He knew bionic people were real, but people with natural superpowers were not real. And if they were real, Graham had yet to see the proof of their existence.

"Because they are real!" Mark said, convinced they were real, "Powers, heroes, villains, they exist. Darkheart told me to find one. He also told me you knew people with powers." Graham stared at the man for a couple of seconds and then turned to the camera.

"You know what, Todd? This man is a lunatic. Open the door." No way this man was sane. Why did he even bother to go in here anyway? Because Todd asked him to do it, that's why. So why couldn't Graham have simply said 'no'? Because Todd was his boss now, and he was ready to leave Mark Saunders alone.

While he walked to the door, he felt something being thrown onto him. The liquid all over his back and head, dripping down to the ground. Slowly, angered, Graham turned back around and saw that Mark was still standing up straight, his now empty cup in his hand. Needless to say that Graham was not amused.

"Why did you throw water over me?" Graham didn't like being 'attacked', even if it was just some water. Mark simply shrugged, a big grin present on his face. Why was he smiling? Did he seriously think pouring water over the interrogator was funny?

"Graham," he heard Todd say through the intercom, "that wasn't water." Graham remembered one of the men they passed saying that this man drools in his sleep. Yet, he hasn't seen anything on the floor. Graham possibly got even angrier.

"Gross," was his reaction, "Why would you do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mark said, "After a week you'll know what to do." Graham shook his head.

"I don't have time for this," muttered Graham under his breath. The door was opened and once Graham had walked out of it, the door was locked again. Mark Saunders sat down, still grinning. He'd done what Darkheart told him to do. He served it well.

Did Mark ask for it? No, he didn't. If he had decided to go to the football game with his friends two months ago, he wouldn't have been here. He wouldn't know about Darkheart and he wouldn't have helped it on its quest for evolution. And no, his work was almost done. Soon, someone would come and free him out of this miserable place. Soon, he wouldn't have to worry about this government employees anymore, and they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Mark Saunders' part had been played. Now it was the time for other players to complete the game, because there wasn't much more he could do from his current position.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**And that's the end of the Ultimate Mission! I had so much fun writing this cross-over, and I hope you liked reading it! As you may have noticed, this epilogue didn't have anything to do with the UM plotline. Well, that's because this could introduce a villain which could possibly be fought in an Ultimate Mission Sequel! That's right, I'm considering writing a sequel. It might take a while before I start writing it (I might even never write it at all), but I'm pretty certain it will be written and published after finishing some stories, maybe around September-December of 2016. Also, happy new year!**

**Also, I'd like to thank those who have supported me along the way. So thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed or just read this story! You are totally awesome! And before I end this story, there are some reviews I have to reply to. They're not yet visible on this site, but I'm sure this site will fix that soon. I could still read them through my e-mail account, luckily. So here they are:**

_TKDP:__ Thanks for reviewing! If Trent ever wants to expose the secret, nobody would probably take him seriously. And off course they're just friends - I never meant for them to get together. Just a little something to make Oliver jealous._

_PurpleNicole531:__ Nobody would believe him if he did. I've always had in mind that, after this story, the shows would continue as they always have (but then without Rise of the Secret Soldiers, that would be just Krane and S-1 against the others). So they will end up at the Academy. Off course he was jealous - if I'm not mistaken, it was hinted in ther chapters as well. Thanks for reviewing!_

_LabRatsWhore:__ Thanks for reviewing! No, that's not bad at all. I take it as a compliment. It doesn't matter if you speak gibberish. _

_Shadow-wolf78:__ Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing!_

_...:__ Thanks for reviewing! ..._

_...:__ ... Thanks for reviewing!_

_...:__ Thanks for reviewing! ..._

_...:__ ... Thanks for reviewing!_

**I hope you enjoyed****!**

**-Writer207**


End file.
